Akusho
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: Terminated.
1. Default Chapter

Akusho

Mirai Kurosaki

Chapter 1

A/N: *waves* Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reviewing my fics! I'm glad many of you liked Wishing Kokoros! Well, this fic will have more TsuxHi sap and all. Basically, the title means "dangerous place" or something on that term. 

~*~*~*~

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cheeped, pointing to the magazine that he was currently reading.

The younger partner groaned and ran a hand through his damp hair, brushing them off to the side. He turned in his seat to face Tsuzuki and asked, "What!"

Another squeal of delight came from the man as he bounded form his seat and beside Hisoka's desk. With a wide grin, he beckoned at the article on the page. "Look!"

Hisoka read the article and sighed. He shook his head in disappointment and said, "Tsuzuki, why are you reading articles at this time? Aren't you supposed to be finishing your paper work, perhaps?"

"But..." Tsuzuki drew tears but refused to settle back to work. He really wanted Hisoka to take this seriously! 

"But nothing! Get your ass back to work," the boy snapped, huffing as he returned to his thick text.

"Why are you reading a book, then? You're not done with your paperwork." Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow, signaling for an explanation.

Hisoka gave an irritated grunt. "Quit the contrary, Tsuzuki. Unlike you, I have already completed my work for now and have the time to read."

"NOT FAIR!" Tsuzuki pouted.

"Shut up."

Tsuzuki huffed and struggled to show the article to his younger partner. He placed it right before the boy's face. "Do you want to go?"

Hisoka blinked to focus on the article once again shoved in his face. "Go where?"

"Vacation! We can go there! To uh…" Tsuzuki paused to take back the article and read its location. "The Spring's Relaxation Vacation!"

"Let me think…No."

"Hisoka!"

"I said 'no'."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to bathe in public springs and watch little waterfalls surround our hotel."

"You're so cruel."

"I never said I wasn't."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll cry and make you feel bad."

"No."

"You're eventually going to give in to my irresistible temptation."

"Congratulations. You know a word that can be used as an adjective to describe a word with more than five letters."

"Hey!"

Hisoka smirked secretly and placed his book down for a moment. Tsuzuki's face was still down but he refrained himself from falling into temptation. Instead he gave the excuse, "Konoe will not give us a vacation." 

Tsuzuki placed a finger to his chin in though. He then gave an evil grin. "Oh really…Who said we had to ask him ourselves?"

"Oh no…"

~*~*~*~

"Ooooh! Look at how beautiful this place looks, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki squealed with such great delight that his face was glued to the window. 

Hisoka sweatdropped and gave dirty looks to anyone who gave them peculiar looks or whispers. He slightly sat up and pried Tsuzuki off the window and back onto his seat across from Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki, it's just nature. You see it everyday," explained Hisoka, finally trying to take a sip of his tea he was given.

Tsuzuki bounced gleefully in his chair and replied, "But it's different! I've ALWAYS wanted to take a relaxing vacation with you! We can bathe together finally!"

Immediately, a young pair (around Hisoka's age) on the train, who were seated on the opposite side to seats ahead, spun to face the two with funny looks.

Tsuzuki didn't seemed to mind or cared, but Hisoka, on the contrary, gave another cold glare and sneered. "What?! You want to have a foursome or what?! Mind your business!"

The two looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves while Tsuzuki leaned forward and spoke. 

"What was that about Hisoka?"

"What was what?"

Tsuzuki cocked his head to the side and said, "That was mean."

With an accusing finger pointing at the pair that were beside them, Hisoka snapped, "Tsuzuki, you won't get through anything by letting anyone think whatever they think of you! You sometimes have to step up and snap back!"

Tsuzuki sat back and paused for a long moment. 

"…You could have been nicer, though."

Hisoka groaned and took a gulp of his tea. It was no use trying to change Tsuzuki's gentle nature to others, despite their first appearance of him. "Idiot…"

One of the two males that had previously looked at the two stood up and came lazily to where Hisoka and Tsuzuki sat. He faced Hisoka and Tsuzuki had to slightly turn to see the man.

He appeared to be about 17 or 19 and had beautiful gray eyes. His black strands of hair fell over his eyes and down to his waist. He wore rather tight leather black pants with black tight tank top. Over his shoulders lied a long white/gray coat that waved down to his ankles. A cigarette dangled from his mouth.

__

He looks like a player, thought Hisoka, eyeing the man with suspicion. 

Tsuzuki smiled widely and waved kindly. "Hi! I'm Asato Tsuzuki! And this is Kurosaki Hisoka! What's your name?"

Hisoka cringed and whacked Tsuzuki. "Stupid! You just don't go introducing yourself to someone like that! He looks like a player for God's sake!"

The man gave a chuckle and took the cigarette between his index and middle finger. "You are a smart boy, Kurosaki-chan."

Hisoka blushed at the name, but his face showed anger. "We are not interested so get lost."

"Oh ho! What a sharp tongue you have, kid," said the man, taking another puff of smoke into his lungs. "Maybe we should tame it, ne?"

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes but kept a gentle tone. "What's your name?"

The man gave a lazy grin and replied, "Sharou Yukio. Over there is Sharou Zenshin, my younger brother." He beckoned to the boy who was waving stupidly at them.

"Excuse me, sir?" One of the attendants approached Yukio with a shy look on her face. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but you are to be seated while the train is in motion."

Yukio gave her a charming smile and replied, "Of course, miss. To disobey such beauty is a sin." The woman turned crimson and stammered in protest. 

Yukio laughed and took a seat by Hisoka. "I'm seated. Sorry for any inconveniences." 

"No, sir, not at all. Thank you," exclaimed the woman heading back to help another passenger. 

Once she had left, Yukio wrapped his free arm around Hisoka's slender neck, enjoying himself.

Hisoka shuddered in disgust and demanded, "Take your arm off of me NOW."

"You're a pretty boy, you know?" said Yukio, blowing a large puff of deathly smoke into Hisoka's face.

The boy coughed violently, using his hand to cover his face to block out the stench. 

Tsuzuki began to get irritated. He asked, "Is there something you wanted?"

Yukio smiled again and brought Hisoka closer to him, as if though they've known each other since children. "I heard this kid's idea of a foursome and was intrigued by his offered, not to mention honored."

"Uh…I think he was being sarcastic," said Tsuzuki, scratching his head. "Weren't you Hisoka?"

Both Hisoka and Yukio sweatdropped as Tsuzuki tried to contemplate the statement that came from Hisoka earlier in his head.

"Is he always like this?"

"Go away."

"I'm trying to be friendly here."

Hisoka turned away and simply said, "I know what a player is you moron."

"I know."

"Listen, I'm on vacation and I do not want to be interrupted on my and my partner's time," said Hisoka, finally able to breathe once Yukio placed the cigarette away from his face.

Yukio raised an amused eyebrow. "Your _partner_…"

"Business."

"Right."

Yukio yawned tiredly and dumped his cigarette in Hisoka's teacup with boredom. He then reached into his breast pocket of his coat and took out a slip of paper. He handed it to Hisoka, who hesitantly took it.

"It's my number," he said with interest. 

Hisoka growled lowly and watched Yukio stand up and head back to where his red haired brother sat. "That…"

Tsuzuki sat comfortable back down and proclaimed, "He was nice."

Hisoka groaned and placed away the number, trying to forget the incident.

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki stretched his sore limbs once the train came to a stop. He blinked a few moments and looked at Hisoka. The boy must have fallen asleep as well. He went over to his partner and nudged him gently.

"Hisoka, we're here."

Hisoka moaned and rubbed his eyes slowly. He stretched his legs by standing and then his arms. He watched Tsuzuki leap with joy once he gathered most of the bags and dashed out the train quickly.

Hisoka shrugged and took the only bag that was left and slung it over his shoulder. He noticed the people as he passed by. About two elderly couples were seated near the front and a few single men and women that appeared young. There were also a few pairs of couples, walking our arm and arm to their hotels noted Hisoka.

He stepped out from the train and searched for Tsuzuki. 

"Oh my goodness! Look at the man!"

"Has he gone insane!"

Hisoka paused and rushed over to where a group of people that had gathered as each person stepped from the train. "What's the matter," he asked.

An old woman pointed to a very enormous red wood tree. Hisoka squinted his eyes and gasped in alarm. "TSUZUKI!!!!!" 

Indeed, at the very top of that tree, sat Tsuzuki, scanning the area like a little child.

"I feel sorry for the person, who brought him here, if any," declared a man, with his hands on his hips in amazement. 

Hisoka flushed in anger and humiliation as he went closer to the tree, in front of the crowd, where he found their bags. He took in a deep breath and spoke at the top of his lungs….or screamed, rather.

"ASATO TSUZUKI! GET DONW HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Tsuzuki peered down and saw who had spoken to him. "HI HISOKA! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND LOOK?" he asked, hoping that Hisoka heard him.

The others laughed at the two but Hisoka brushed them aside. "I SAID GET DOWN HERE OR WE'RE GOING BACK TO WORK!"

"WHAT?"

"TSUZUKI! GET DOWN HERE!

"WHAT?"

"ASATO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BIG LUMP ON YOUR HEAD!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT TO ME?"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BIG LUMP ON YOUR HEAD!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HUMP ME ON THE BED! WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED THAT MUCH ABOUT ME, HISOKA!"

"**WHAT!**"

"WHAT?"

"NO!"

"NO WHAT?"

"RIGHT NOW TSUZUKI!"

"YOU WANT TO HUMP ME RIGHT NOW? BUT…"

"**NO!**"

"MAKE UP YOU MIND!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HIND!"

"I SAID WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"UGH! TSUZUKI!"

"WHAT!"

Hisoka sighed deeply and threw his arms up in exasperation. He knew this was going to be a long day. He could only think to take three bags from the six they had and took off to their hotel.

"HEY! HISOKA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? HISOKA…I THINK I'M STUCK…"

~*~*~*~

Hisoka sighed deeply and watched the ocean that surrounded their luxurious hotel. Well, it wasn't necessarily the ocean where sharks and other dangerous creatures lived. It was pure blue and not that deep. The only thing that lived in their were the fishes and plant life. The ocean was beyond that point where it was separated.

He heard the shower go off and soon came out a soaking Tsuzuki with a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his broad shoulders. He had fallen from the top but managed to grab onto a few branches before finally crumbling to the ground. Then, he had run off with the bags to catch up with Hisoka, ignoring the looks he got.

"It's a very expensive looking place, Tsuzuki," said Hisoka, opening the tiled see through doors to enter the patio.

"Well, Tatsumi is easily drawn in by my cute looks when I cry and got Konoe to give us enough money."

Hisoka grunted. He noticed the beauty of the patio was equal to the inside. Not only was the 'ocean' only two feet lower than the height of the wall to their patio, it surrounded the other nearby hotels until it ended up to the large beach. To his right there was a beautifully set table waiting for any guest for a king's meal. Also, there was pool only a foot away from Hisoka.

I actually only appeared to be an odd shape filled with the same cerulean liquid from the ocean. To the left side of the pool, two benches and a table sat there upon the gray tiled floor. To the end were three steps that led to the Jacuzzi. There was also another see through tiled doors that led a shortcut to the Jacuzzi.

What Hisoka loved the most though was the idea that no one was able to see them, due to the limit that the swimmers could go so that they would not disturb the public. There was a small garden growing around the area, vines creeping up upon the walls creating beautiful displays.

Tsuzuki leapt outside and gasped. "Wow! It's amazing! It's so beautiful!"

Hisoka nodded in agreement and entered the 'living room' over their hotel. It was amazing. Once he entered the hotel room the first time, he was shocked. To the right was a large red couch, which was decorated with a flawless design. In front of the couch, was a marbled table that held freshly cut fruit for the guests. To the left, were two seats, and in between was a long mirror. Between the doors that led to the Jacuzzi and the two chairs, were the stairs. Oh, yes, and there was the bar like kitchen off to the left of the entrance door.

"I'm going to take our stuff upstairs, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki turned form where he stood, staring out to the ocean. He smiled and said, "Okay, I'll come with you. I need to change anyway."

Both carried an even amount of bags and headed up the carpeted stairs. Once they reached the top they noticed it was just one room, which was located towards the back. But before they could reach the room, it was like a whole completely new living room. There was another couch, green this time, with what looked like one of those Egyptian beds. There were also two more chairs off to the side and a table in the middle of an immaculate rug. To the back was another patio, only set at a higher level with another table set. There was a pure white rail that looked beyond the stretched ocean and beach.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked at each other with awe for a moment before stepping towards the room. Inside the room, was an even more wonderful sight to discover. There was a bed against the right wall and a desk lied before it, carrying some sort of Champaign. Their was a desk to the left side of the bed, decorated with a lamp, mirror, a vase of baby breath flowers, a plate of cherries, and an alarm clock. There were two ruby silk chairs to the side and another black chair to the left. Another rug lied upon the wooden floor. There was a lamp in the corner and a large window with dazzling green and blue curtains that gave a view of the beach and restaurants. 

"Hey Hisoka!" called Tsuzuki from where he stood at the edge of the rail.

Hisoka set the bags down and went to where Tsuzuki leaned. He stepped out and admired the peace that washed over him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tsuzuki pointed forward. "Look! It's an island!"

"Ah." Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki and said, "It's an island for adults. They have clubs, a large restaurant, and a huge pool that links all over the island. You can just swim there."

Tsuzuki grinned. "This is going to be the best ever! The BATHROOM was so cool!"

"How so?"

"Well," began Tsuzuki, giving a child like smile, "Okay, you enter the bath and it's HUGE! Well…not huge but long! It's like a little waterfall and stream. Once you enter there's the looong 'bathtub' that looks as if though it's been carved into the floor! Then there's the tiny waterfall that falls from an even higher bathtub…thing. And then there is one more waterfall that leads to another bathtub thing! It's so cool! And there's a view of the ocean too! But that's in the patio and you can cover it with curtains if you want. Oh! And there were lots of plants around! ^_^"

Hisoka blinked trying to consider what Tsuzuki said. "Oh my…this is fancy."

Tsuzuki grinned widely again and bounded into the room. 

"I'm going to go change now, okay?"

"All right."

Hisoka stepped inside and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

Tsuzuki called out form upstairs, "You better change too, Hisoka."

"Why? It's almost nine." Hisoka asked, opening the fridge and searching for something to eat. He found many choices but decided to try the fruits already prepared on the table. 

Tsuzuki came down quickly, wearing a rather…different outfit than usually. Loose leather pants, a white long sleeved blouse like shirt, which was not to be buttoned at the top. It was almost irresistible. Okay, so it was.

Hisoka nearly gagged on his apple and coughed violently. "Ts-Tsuzuki…Why are you wearing that?"

Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's arm and began hauling him up the stairs. "I'm going to find some clothes for you to wear and then we're going to that island to party and enjoy our vacation!"

"Tsuzuki! I don't think that's a brilliant idea! You must be 18 years of age!"

"Not unless you act as my lover!"

~*~*~*~

A/N: All right, it's just the beginning ^^; Um…sorry if it was difficult to understand the details of their rented home…thing. ^_^ I got the idea from a brochure. Next chapter will be up soon. ^.^


	2. Strange People, ne?

Akusho  
Mirai Kurosaki  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Next chapters will be slightly slow (I've missed a week from school from my illness. *sigh* The horror of viruses and hypoglycemia. Tried to go to school Wed...ended up almost fainting...if it weren't for a good friend ^^) Anyway, one of my fingers is broken now so it's a little hard to type...^^;;; I have bad luck...Birthday in 4 days though! ^_^ Hope you enjoy the chapter  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay...How about this one?"  
  
"Too flashy."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Too provocative."  
  
"Okay, okay. I like it though...This one?"  
  
"Too showy."  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"Tsuzuki...I'm a boy."  
  
"But it's still cute..."  
  
"Tsuzuki..."  
  
"Okay! Don't hit me!...It was a pretty skirt."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. This one?"  
  
"Looks like something a hooker would wear."  
  
"Ugh. This one?"  
  
"Too formal."  
  
"Hisoka!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"That does it. You're wearing the one I like most!"  
  
Hisoka sighed in defeat and plunged backward upon the cotton and silken bed. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for Tsuzuki to pick something.  
  
After a few moments of the process of illumination, Tsuzuki gave a chirp of satisfaction. "Yeah! This one is the best!" he declared, bounding to the bed beside Hisoka.  
  
The boy averted his gaze from the ceiling to the outfit Hisoka held in his arms.   
  
"NO! That's the provocative one!" he shouted, scooting back.  
  
"But I like it!"  
  
Hisoka shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself possessively.   
  
Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes and said, "Fine! There's only one way to settle this!  
  
~*A few seconds later~*  
  
"Rock..."  
  
"Paper..."  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"No!" cried Hisoka staring at Tsuzuki's flat hand and his own clenched fist.  
  
Tsuzuki wrapped his hand over Hisoka's clenched one and declared, "Ha! Paper beats rock!"  
  
The boy protested as he was hauled from the bed, flown down the stairs, and shoved into the bathroom. Tsuzuki tossed him the clothing and slammed the door gleefully.  
  
"Tsuzuki, let me out!" cried and angered and muffled Hisoka.  
  
Tsuzuki grinned evilly outside. "Nope. A deal is a deal."  
  
"TSUZUKI!!!"  
  
~*An hour later of arguing and silence*~  
  
Tsuzuki stepped back once he heard the clock of the doorknob. He waited anxiously as a flushed Hisoka entered the room.  
  
"Great! It looks perfect!"  
  
Hisoka surveyed himself. He wore tight leather black short shorts with a belt. He wore a slightly loose white T-shirt that barely covered his entire stomach and a black leather vest to drape over his shoulders to match. He also wore ankle length boots with buckles. Hisoka only liked the boots...a little.  
  
Tsuzuki eyed him for a moment before proclaiming, "Hey! You're not wearing the collar thing!"  
  
"No way."  
  
Tsuzuki whimpered and began to gather tears, preparing to sob. But before he did, he smiled and got an idea. "Give me the collar."  
  
Hisoka handed it to him with pleasure.  
  
"Here..." Tsuzuki took Hisoka's wrist and placed the collar on it, tightening it so that it was loose enough.  
  
Hisoka stared at his wrist and then shrugged. "Okay, whatever."  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Tsuzuki and took Hisoka by the forearm before dragging him out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuki peered over the small ferry, admiring the beauty of the fishes scattering away when the boat drew near. He liked the beautiful colors that each had. He leaned back and saw Hisoka sitting, arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka, peering one eye open, asked, "Yes?"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled and sat by his partner. "Nothing. Just seeing if you're awake. We're almost there!"  
  
The ferry began to halt to a stop and the passengers stood up and began stepping off. Once the tramp was set down, Tsuzuki was the first to spring up and dash out with Hisoka close behind, trying to break free from Tsuzuki's grip.  
  
A large man in black uniform stepped before Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and a few others that were behind them before they entered the. He spoke with a gruff voice, "I.D., please."  
  
Tsuzuki took out his card and handed it to the man.   
  
The man studied it for a moment. "All right, Asato-san. Please enjoy your stay. What about you, sir?" he asked, beckoning at Hisoka once returning Tsuzuki his card.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"He's my lover," interrupted Tsuzuki.  
  
The man didn't seem to be convinced. "Evidence."  
  
Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
Hisoka turned to his partner and said, "He means actual proof."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That you two are lovers," explained the man.  
  
Tsuzuki thought for a moment thinking of something. He punched the air with his fist. "Oh! I get it!"  
  
With that, he took Hisoka rather roughly by the arms and pressed his lips over the stunned boy's. He thrust his tongue in, tasting Hisoka with great speed, but with pleasure. (a/n: ^^;; haha) Just as fast, he broke away from the boy and smiled innocently.  
  
The group behind them blinked while some looked in awe. The man nodded and said, "All right, I think I'll buy it. You may enter. But remember you're responsible for his actions. He appears to be only 16 or 17."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded and jerked in a frozen Hisoka into the club.  
  
He placed them at a little bar that was only occupied by three people. Two males and a woman sat at the end, speaking to the bar tender.  
  
"Hisoka?" asked Tsuzuki, waving a hand over the boy's pale face once they had sat down.  
  
Hisoka blinked a few moments before violently whacking Tsuzuki with his fist. He yelled, "You idiot! How DARE you touch me that way without my permission!"  
  
"Hisoka! But it was the only way!"  
  
Hisoka huffed in anger and crossed his arms upon the bar table. "Just don't talk to me."  
  
Tsuzuki rubbed his sore nose while he though. I wonder what's wrong with Hisoka...All I did was kiss him to get in.  
  
"Hisoka..."  
  
A hand came up to his face. "Don't talk to me until I tell you, you can."   
  
Tsuzuki breathed in deeply and asked for a nonalcoholic beer and a regular. The bar tender smiled kindly and handed him the two mugs, oozing with liquid. Tsuzuki handed one to Hisoka (nonalcoholic), without speaking.  
  
Hisoka took it. "...Thanks."  
  
It was then Tsuzuki gave a smile. Hisoka would be speaking to him soon.  
  
As the two drank, Tsuzuki having conversations here and there with the people beside him, a familiar figure stepped up and sat in between Hisoka and Tsuzuki.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who I ran into!"  
  
Both turned from their drink and conversations to see Yukio smiling widely. He appeared to be the same since the last time they had met...argued...same difference.   
  
Hisoka twitched and scooted his chair farther away from Yukio, who, instead, followed suit, by scooting closer. "Great...it's you. I doubt my day can get any worse."  
  
Yukio took out a cigarette and a lighter. He flicked his finger across it and fire burst out, onto the end of the cigarette. He took in a deep puff. "Nice to see you too, Kurosaki-chan."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
Yukio demurred, "But it's a cute name." He turned his head to Tsuzuki, who was sipping his drink happily. "Right, Asato-san?"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked and nodded. "It's almost as cute as Hi-chan or Hisoka-chan or 'Soka-chan!" he declared.  
  
A loud smack was heard when Hisoka punched Tsuzuki's head (again). "Idiot! Don't call me those names! And why do you call him -san instead of -chan, you jerk?"  
  
"You're talking to me again, Hisoka-chan! I'm so happy!"  
  
*Whack* "STOP IT!"  
  
  
Yukio laughed. "Because, Kurosaki-chan, he is older than me. And you always treat elders with respect. So I think you should start showing some to me and your boyfriend here."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, damn it!"  
  
Yukio leaned close to Hisoka, touching nose to nose, and whispered. "No? I saw him kiss you."  
  
"Eh...Eh..." Hisoka's eye twitched and he turned a deep crimson.  
  
"See? Ha!" Yukio brought the bartender over with a call and asked for a beer.  
  
Hisoka huffed and stood up, leaving Tsuzuki and Yukio alone. "I'm leaving."  
  
Tsuzuki bounded upward and chased after Hisoka. "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from you two. So don't follow me."  
  
The music became louder and Tsuzuki saw Hisoka disappear into the crowd. He decided to leave his friend alone and sat himself back down next to Yukio, who was drinking his drink.  
  
Yukio put out his cigarette and asked, "What's with the kid?"  
  
"I don't know," confessed Tsuzuki and began watching the bubbles fizz away once getting a new mug.  
  
"He'll be back probably."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. "I'm worried, though. We're supposed to be on vacation...We got a break from work."  
  
Yukio became interested. "What kind of work?" he questioned.  
  
Tsuzuki tensed up quickly at the question. He thought for a brief moment before saying, "We're...detectives."  
  
"Damn! No kidding?" Yukio said, still sounding slightly unconvinced. "Must get good money."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Yukio gulped down the rest of his beer. He wiped away the mustache he received from the fizz and sighed. "So...What do you investigate?"  
  
Tsuzuki took another sip. "Deaths," he replied.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Yukio blinked. "Me?" he asked, pointing to his chest.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
The man spun in his chair and leaned back against the bar table. He stared at the crowd for a moment thinking of what he really did with his life.  
  
Finally, he said. "A player, basically."  
  
"And your brother?"  
  
Yukio laughed heatedly. He responded, "He's good at drawing in the rich ones. We use loop holes a lot."  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged and said, "Not a good way to live."  
  
"Yeah. Keeps bread on the table, right?"  
  
"I guess so." The older man sighed again in depression, staring at the ground.  
  
Yukio sensed Tsuzuki's discomfort and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Tsuzuki stared forward, watching the others enjoy their time, heading to the pool, dancing, socializing, and what not. "I wonder what Hisoka is doing."  
  
"Don't be worried. He's not a baby. He's not venerable, either. The worst here are players, obviously, robbers, and rapists."  
  
Tsuzuki snapped to attention and leapt off his seat. "Oh great, now I have to find him!"  
  
"Why?" asked Yukio, still seated.  
  
"I know Hisoka is smarter than that but he's much weaker physically! Besides, he's my responsibility!" he exclaimed, beginning to dash off.  
  
Yukio sighed and decided to follow. "It'll give me something to do...I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hisoka angrily sat himself down into a chair, away from the crowds, where he had the view of the edge of the small island they were currently on.  
  
He hated when he was spoken to as a little child and would not stand for it. Instead, he would rather walk away if they could not deal with his attitude.   
  
With boredom, he plucked his head down into his hand and listened to the peaceful melody of the ocean washing upon the edge of the beach. The wind was very gentle and would occasionally drift down over Hisoka blowing his hair and giving him tiny chills.  
  
However, he was rudely interrupter when an older man and women approached him. He noticed their extremely distinctive clothing. The woman appeared in her early 20's and wore a silky red gown that dragged gracefully with every step. Her gold hair was tied up into a high bun, a few strands loose and little bangs skimming over her beautiful face and green/blue eyes. She wore one red glove that carried a rather small matching purse.  
  
The man, who appeared to be in his mid 40's, wore an elegant tux and was arm in arm with the woman. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back, but a few strands still fell over on the right side. He was still handsome as well, but had an odd glint in his blue eyes.  
  
The man bowed respectfully at Hisoka and introduced himself. "My name is Jake Sanford. And this is my eldest daughter, Rose Sanford."  
  
The woman curtseyed and said, "Buenos noches."  
  
Hisoka blinked, trying to understand what the woman was saying to say. He had heard Spanish very rarely and only knew what 'buenos' meant. He believed she was greeting him.   
  
"Konbanwa." [Good evening.]  
  
The man laughed slightly and Rosa smiled kindly. "Ah, nihonjin desu?" he asked. [Japanese?]  
  
Hisoka nodded. He was slightly happy to finally meet someone who spoke Japanese! "Hai. Ore wa nihonjin desu." [Yes. I am Japanese.]  
  
"Namae?" [Name?]  
  
"Anou...Ore Kurosaki Hisoka," he replied. [Um...I'm Kurosaki Hisoka]  
  
*(A/N: I've noticed that Hisoka doesn't usually say 'wa' after saying 'ore' so I just didn't add it in this time. I might do that at times.)  
  
Hisoka eyed the man before asking, "Amerikajin...desu?"   
  
The man nodded. "Hai." [Yes.]  
  
Hisoka rested his gaze to Jake's smiling wife. "Reijou..." [Your daughter...]  
  
Jake turned to his wife and back to Hisoka. "Ah, she is from Spain."  
  
"Supein," said Hisoka, studying the word by allowing it to roll of his tongue. He really had difficulty with English. He preferred speaking Japanese any day, but he liked to try new things. (a/n: Romanji ^^; Supein is how Spain is pronounced in Japanese...)  
  
"Yes. Her mother is from Spain and our daughter was born there. Do you mind if we speak in English?"  
  
Hisoka blinked out of his thoughts. He looked up at the man and nodded.   
  
"Good. Me and my daughter saw you here and noticed that you didn't appeared interested," he said, sitting himself down across from Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka shrugged and said, "Probably because I'm not. I just want to go to my hotel, relax, and go back to work in two weeks."  
  
Rosa, too, sat herself down, trying to understand the conversation between her husband and the boy. She watched her husband say something in English to the boy.  
  
"See, I this place, soon to belong to my daughter, and I don't like it when a customer is not enjoying himself or herself," he explained, trying to cheer up Hisoka.  
  
"I see."  
  
Rosa blinked and turned to her father. "Papa?"  
  
Jake paused and faced his daughter. "Que?"  
  
"Si puedemos, Hisoka puede a venir con nosotros. Es muy lindo y tenemos muchos cosas para el. Tu no quires que esta come asi, verda?" she offered, slightly pulling on his jacket like a child.  
  
Hisoka didn't even want to try and guess what she was saying. Jake spoke inaudibly to his daughter and seemed to agree to what she was saying.  
  
He turned again and smiled at Hisoka. "You seem like a guy who needs more adventure and excitement! Why don't you come down to our place!" Jake pointed to his right far off into the ocean. "It's our private resort. Only the best can go there with invitation. A lot of excitement there."  
  
Hisoka thought for a moment. At least they're more respectful than Yukio.  
  
You know Yukio?  
  
Hisoka cried out in alarm and stumbled backward in his seat slightly. He bounded up with a slight rage and stood in a fighting stance. "You...you read minds?"  
  
The man looked over at Rosa anxiously and stammered with both hands up in defense, "I...I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"You just spoke to me in my mind!"  
  
The boy eyed the man with even more suspicion. Jake continued to disapprove of Hisoka's accusation. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Hisoka stared at the man hard before seating down. "Hmm...perhaps it was just my imagination."  
  
"Probably..." Jake gave a tiny grin. "Anyway, as I was saying, it will be exciting."  
  
"For you or for me?" asked Hisoka.  
  
Jake's face slightly fell at the question directed at him. He hesitantly laughed. "For both of us, of course!  
  
Hisoka stood up and began walking off. "No thanks. I have no intention in doing so. Besides, I'm not here alone. I'm with my business partner. I'm supposed to spend time with him. And also, my boss tells me not to talk to strangers." Then, he headed off.  
  
Jake and Rosa both sighed once Hisoka had left back into the club, heading in the direction for the restaurant.  
  
A mischievous chuckle caused Jake to spin around. Rosa had stood up, one hand on her hip with amusement. She spoke with a slight Hispanic accent. "Do you think he noticed anything?"  
  
Jake shook his head and stared at the direction where Hisoka went. "I doubt it. He does have some suspicion, though. But not a clear idea on what is going on."  
  
"Good. I didn't expect any less than this from you, Jake. But you better not screw up. You entered his mind, didn't you?"  
  
"It was an accident. I swear."  
  
Rosa gave Jake a dirty look before saying, "I don't approve of mistakes, kid."  
  
"Yes, Rosa-sama," he said. "It won't happen again."  
  
"Good. Now change before someone comes."  
  
The man sighed and began pealing at his neck until his entire headpiece came off. His true lighter hair untangled and fell over his face and down to his neck, framing it. He appeared 20 years younger. He did, however, had the same clear blue eyes.  
  
Rosa smiled and handed Jake a large coat. He took it and placed it on, pulling at the collar so his face was hidden. Then, he hid his headpiece into his coat before adjusting it once more. He excepted the hat Rosa offered him and drew it upon his head.  
  
"Keep an eye on both, Jake," spat Rosa, with a cruel tone.   
  
Jake nodded and said, "What about Yukio?"  
  
"Ch', don't worry about him at the moment. We're getting the plans ready for the bait as we speak," she explained, adjusting her hair.  
  
Again, Jake nodded and leapt over the rail, landing upon the soft sand and slowly headed off.  
  
Rosa waited until he left and smiled with corruption. "That's right, Jake, my sweet pet, don't let me down or it will cost your sister's life. Hisoka will make a great collection as well, however...Yukio is our first target. And perhaps that Asato fool will be of some use..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ahhh, confusing for me ^^; Anyway, my computer is not Spanish, so sometimes when I type a word in Spanish that has 'ui' it will automatically add an 'e' afterward at times. ^^;; My computer hates me. Anyway, I did the best I can with my crappy computer that does not like Spanish words. ^_^; Oh, I know many of you know simple Japanese words and found no use for those translations on the side, but there may be some who don't know them...so I wrote them anyway. ^_^ You like so far? Sorry about the sudden...rushness. I felt like I skipped quickly...maybe it's because I'm hungry... 


	3. Irritating Moments

Akusho

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Due to my absence, it resulted in me having to make up a week's worth of homework and exams @.o. I'm so exhausted from all this work. But FINALLY, I have only one more exam to make up! Now, I'm able to continue my fic. ^^ The rest of these chapters should be posted regularly unless something occurs.

~*~*~*~

Hisoka strolled aimlessly across the edge of the beach, allowing relaxation to take over him with the cool breeze that the ocean sent him. It had been a rather irritating day, however, he refused to let it get the best of him. He was terrified of Rosa and her father…man…guy…whatever.

He stretched his arms over his head and pulled out the tension they possessed. He stared upward into the night sky and wondered. "I wonder what Tsuzuki is doing." 

A small chuckle came form him as he closed his eyes and turned his head downward. He gave a tiny smile. 

"Ch', why am I thinking of that idiot?"

But before he could even answer his own question, a loud wail broke into his thoughts and his head snapped up. The only problem was that he only had a split second to see a large puppy like being pounce on him and crushed him into the sandy earth. 

"Hisokaaaaaaaaa! My sweet beautiful Hisokaaaaaaaaaa! I was so worried! I am sorry! Please forgive me!" cried a sobbing Tsuzuki, burying his tear stained face into the boy's wheat hair.

Hisoka began to blush fiercely and struggled to push the heavier load off him. He began demanding with a stuttering and harsh tone, "Get off! HEY! Stop DOING that! That isn't YOURS it's MINE! OH GOD! TSUZUKI! OOOOOHHH! YOU'RE TONGUE TSUZUKI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-AAAAAAH! YOU'RE TONGUE! YOU'RE TONGUE! Don't do THAT! People will get the wrong idea about-OH GOD! HEY! I SAID CUT THAT OUT!"

Tsuzuki leaned back and smiled mischievously. "I was only trying to remember you in every possible way, Hisoka," he said innocently as he hungrily watched Hisoka struggle to slip back on his top, which was slipping off his shoulders. 

A roar of laughter caused the two to luck up at. Yukio was doubled over, clutching his stomach and tears streaming down his long face. 

"Stop laughing! You probably told him to do that you pervert!" screamed Hisoka, stomping over to the laughing man once he had stood up. 

Yukio continued to laugh, trying to speak but failed. He finally calmed himself down and stood up, eyeing Hisoka suspiciously. "Not lovers, eh?"

The boy angrily narrowed his eyes dangerously and raised a fist to punch the man but a hand caught it a few inches from Yukio's face.

Hisoka blinked and gave a cry when Yukio pulled him closer, releasing the grip on the boy's wrist, The man gently wrapped his firm arms around Hisoka's face and hid his face in Hisoka's hair.

__

What's this fascination with my hair? Thought Hisoka, a vein about to pop on his head.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka's eye twitched when Yukio began caressing his back like a child. Tsuzuki, meanwhile, turned red with jealously as he restrained himself from pouncing on the boy again.

"Yukioooooo! What are you doing?" asked Tsuzuki with a fake smile coming up to the two. 

Yukio lifted his face and met Tsuzuki's dark eyes. His own gray eyes became sympathetic and he slowly released Hisoka. "I was just making a memory, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki cocked an eyebrow. "A memory?" he asked. "What kind?"

"One to remember even in death."

"Ooh, a memory you will always remember!"

Yukio nodded in agreement.

Tsuzuki said, "Just like that time when Hisoka was in the hot tub and I didn't know!"

The loss of color in Hisoka's face interested Yukio in hearing out the story.

" See, I went in and I guess Hisoka was under water or hidden or something and I was unable to see him…"

"Tsuzuki…"

" Well then, I placed my hand down to reach for the soap because I had dropped it! But it wasn't soap! I didn't know what it was until I squeezed it and…"

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Hisoka, flushed with both embarrassment and rage.

Yukio coughed out a laugh. "I can only guess what happened…"

Hisoka immediately began shaking his head. He explained, "It's not what you think! It's just the way he _says _it that makes it sound perverted."

"Uh-huh."

The boy crossed his arms and huffed. "It doesn't matter right now, anyway. I'm going back to the hotel to sleep," he whispered, heading off.

"Hisokaaaa, don't go! I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Tsuzuki, relieved that Hisoka was going to be his tonight.

Hisoka snorted. "You're sleeping on the couch, Tsuzuki."

"Noooo! I wanna sleep with you! I'll get lonely!"

Hisoka groaned and threw his hands with exasperation in the air. "Tsuzuki! Just…Just leave me alone!"

Immediately, Tsuzuki flung at the smaller body and clung to it as if it was the string of life and death. He sniffled and nuzzled Hisoka's cheek. "Hisoka," he whispered. "I'm sorry I upset you. I just want to be by your side."

"Tsuzuki…"

Yukio raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, hoping to catch their attention. 

Both looked up to meet his light eyes. Yukio grinned. "Why don't we go get something to eat and relax? I promise I'll be nicer to you, Hisoka-chan."

Hisoka appeared to consider the offer but eventually shook his head. "No," he said. "I think I'll just turn in for the night. I think I'm uh…coming down with the-er-flu…thing."

"Really?" asked Yukio, crossing his arms. "I never knew that a Shinigami could get ill."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka's eyes quickly widened and they both braced themselves. Tsuzuki stepped forward first, in an act to shield Hisoka from any possible attack. 

"How did you know?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Yukio scratched his head in thought. "Know what?"

"Shinigami."

A loud curse broke into the air as Yukio smacked his forehead harshly. "Shit! There blows my cover."

~*~*~*~

James shivered as he tightly clutched his cloak to his body. Another swift attack from the wind almost caused him a painful fall. Luckily, he would only land in water if he did plunge off from the rail. He leapt off from the rail, onto a patio. Carefully noting that there were no witnesses close by, he pushed open the sliding door.

"Unlocked? Hmph, tourists, what do you expect?" 

He allowed himself inside and noticed that he was on the top floor. He quickly headed downstairs and headed towards the small dining area adjacent to the kitchen.

"Let's see," thought James aloud, as he began taking out a small bag, searching through its materials. "I know that I put it in here. I was sure Anthony gave it to me…Aha!"

He took out a clear glass bottle, filled with a light blue fluid.

"Are you planning to poison their water supply or something, James?" whispered a soft voice form the living room. 

James spun around to meet silver eyes shining through the darkness of the room. Apparently, this person was awaiting his visit. "Don't you ever get tired of chasing me, Zenshin?"

"No. Neither does my brother."

A snort came from James as he set the bottle down and faced the young man. "You're a fool to try and stop me again. Nothing will get in my way of rescuing my sister, you know that."

Zenshin laughed wickedly and reclined further back into the cushions of the sofa. "That's a bunch of crap, James. You're a selfish bastard and I know that. You're not doing this for your sister. That's just an excuse."

"Why you…"

"Nah, ah, ahhhh," sang Zenshin standing up and drawing out a long phial. This one was filled with purple liquid only a fourth way up. "I found this back at the old house of Lady Riku. You know, the woman who had just so happened to _mysteriously_ disappear the same night you introduced yourself to her. I wonder why it's almost empty though. Oh, that's right! It looks just like the liquid that was spilled upon the wooden floor when the police arrived!"

James gasped, "What! But…how…"

"How did I know? Oh God, James, you should have known that I can tell who you are despite the costumes you wear. You may be a master of disguise, but I'm a master of identity. Don't forget that. You're also very horrible at cleaning up after yourself," sneered Zenshin, tossing the bottle at James.

The older man growled in the back of his throat and snatched the bottle in his hands. His eyes softened though as he set the phial down and he out into the patio, where the moon had risen high into the sky and reflected against the ripples of the waves.

"You are correct. I'm not just doing this for Hanna. I honestly am doing it for you," whispered James, not daring to meet Zenshin's cold eyes.

Zenshin was taken back. He wasn't expecting that from James. "What are you talking about?"

James strolled over to the boy and brushed out a few strands of black hair from his silver eyes. He then draped his arms over Zenshin's shoulders and whispered seductively into his ear, "That's right, for you. You know I've always admired you. I heard about your…sacrifice for your brother. I'm trying to help you…"

Zenshin couldn't help but shiver. "But…that's impossible. No one knows but me…"

"And me."

James and Zenshin lifted their heads to see a tall man, with a large coat on him, framing his masculine yet slender form. "Nice to see you, Zenshin."

"…An…Anthony…"Zenshin shoved away from James in anger. "You were…you were buying time this whole damn moment!"

James smiled and Anthony spoke up. "Still too soft for your own good. James is unable to complete his task with your interference. But don't think that this is the end. We will return in exactly one week from today. And when we do, we will strike with all our power. Not only will we take that boy, but also you will come along. You will be of so much use to us. And you know you cannot decline. You are in my debt forever."

Zenshin's eyes watered and he spun to face Anthony with a pleading look. "You…You can't be serious! You swore to me that all I had to do was this job! You were on my side! What…what happened! I thought that…that…you cared…"

"I lied," snapped Anthony. "Rosa gave me a great deal that will surely prove to be of use to me. I finally have what I want."

"What? A black soul?!"

"Power."

Zenshin stumbled backward. "You're…insane! I won't let you take the boy! Nor of his loved one! It is my job to stop things like _you!_ You HYPOCRITE! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW DARE YOU!"

Anthony laughed crudely. "Spare me your tears. You have one week, boy. Tell your brother that, too. I'm sure he would be so glad to find out in one week what a freak his brother is!"

Zenshin snarled and drew out a handful of powder in his palm from his sleeve. "He'll rip you apart! He will not let anything interfere with our work! The other two shall be spared!"

"No," said James. "Senora Rosa wants the boy to be her most prized antique. The other will be for business purposes. We could always use a Shinigami on the team."

With one last whimper, Zenshin threw the dust to the floor and a loud explosion broke out through the room. James and Anthony coughed and hacked violently. They shielded their faces as the powder began to fade.

"What was that?" asked James.

Anthony sighed and responded, "Zenshin's new technique. Black powder. It causes an explosion and reflects an attack to paralyze all victims."

"I can still move."

"I know. There was a shield around us I placed up as soon as I entered the room. The fumes came through, causing us to have difficulty breathing but the powder itself didn't enter."

James shrugged. "I knew that."

"Idiot."

Anthony strolled to where James's bag was and collected the materials, placing the bottle back into it before tossing it so James.

"Hey!" cried James. "Be careful! There's a lot of glass in here!"

"Sorry," said Anthony, but didn't appear to mean it. "What were you planning to do, anyway?"

"I was going to use that blue liquid to cast a trap in here to catch the boy…or the older one."

Anthony adjusted his jade eyes toward the ocean. "At least he received the warning."

James nodded and began following Anthony onto the roof, both of them concealing their faces with their hoods. After they got out, he asked, "Anthony, why did you come? Zenshin actually thought I was buying time for you."

"I came on a request. I was to go searching for Zenshin and give him the warning. Apparently, he was watching you closely. It took me forever to find the rat. He's too smooth when it comes to slipping away. I finally got a call from Rosa that he was after you. So…I came here."

"Oh."

Anthony stood at the edge of the hotel, peering at the island where Yukio was currently on. While he was in thought, though, James asked another question.

"Will we really be prepared in one week?"

"You ask too many questions. And yes, we will be prepared. We are prepared as we speak, actually. We just want to see Zenshin suffer and crumble to pieces. Once he's out of the way, so will Yukio. And then, Tsuzuki and Hisoka will be available to us. But first, we will have to distract the older one. It is said that he can summon twelve."

"TWELVE? That's…wow," breathed James. He watched Anthony nod under the hood.

"In the meantime, we will have our pets keep an eye for them," explained Anthony.

"They're crows and cats…"

Anthony began heading in the opposite direction. "That is why they aren't suspicious. They are common creatures."

James shrugged and chased after Anthony. "Hey…what about you, though? What is your part in this, then? I know mine is to prepare…but you never do the preparing."

He swore he felt Anthony smirk. 

"I will crumble Zenshin and Hisoka into nothing but pieces."

~*~*~*~

A/N: FINALLY!! ^^; Exams are next week!! Noooo! But I won't have WORK to do! I'll have time to write more again! Death of Light will also be able in the process. And…uhh…Into the Night ^^; And…. Anything else ^.^


	4. Explanation and Kisses

Akusho

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Well, I've been taking a break from the computer, to spend time with my family and recovering from the cold that is going around. ^_^ And to go out on Sunday with Okaasan! Thank you to all those who reviewed these chapters ^^ To Baki-chan, hmm…I can try to do a massive update for you ^^ 

~*~*~*~

Yukio continued to find an interest in his alcoholic beverage while the other two sat before him, a threatening and upset look staying on their faces. He tried to think where to begin.

"Start from the beginning, pervert," mocked Hisoka, wrinkling his nose with annoyance.

Yukio's head shot up and he stared. His tightened muscles relaxed when he remembered the boy's mind reading abilities. He sighed; realizing there was no way around the subject.

"Basically, my brother and I chase the bad guys," he explained sheepishly.

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "Bad guys?"

A small laugh escaped Yukio. He leaned back in his seat and said, "Well, not _bad guys_. We chase a mob under the rule of a woman. She _collects_ people that are different from everyone else. Telepathic, telekinetic, healers, elemental, shapeshifting, clairvoyance, and anything else I miss."

Both blinked for a moment, waiting for Yukio to continue.

"Well," he began again, "I guess it started when we were oh I don't know…about seven I think. I was seven and he was five I think. Anyway, our father was one of the rare elemental people."

Hisoka interrupted by asking, "Which element?"

"Wind and mists. He only used it for good, of course. He would cause the wind to carry my brother and I, and we'd fly around for hours. Our life was perfect, almost. That was until _she_ came. She introduced herself as an owner of a rich island. She invited us over, saying that she had an offer for my father that he couldn't refuse. Well, being the gentleman he was, he went along, brining my brother and I. It was a peaceful island, many people occupied it. She spoke to my father about using his unique ability to protect those like him. That bitch…"

Tsuzuki leaned forward, interested. He asked, "What happened?"

"She played him all along. I was smart enough to see her _appointments_ in her mansion, and being the troublemaker I am, I followed her. My brother caught me sneaking out one night and refused to let me go unless he came too. So, I brought him along. God, I'll never forget what I saw."

Yukio took another shot, his cheeks beginning to flush from the strong drink. "There was a young girl there. About…six or so I think. She was kneeling on the floor, covered in dark liquid."

"Blood?" assumed Hisoka.

The man nodded, pouring himself more of the alcohol. "That _monster_ was there, beating the crap out of her. She kept yelling 'Answer me and obey! No one cares about you but me! No one! You're worthless!' The girl cried and cried while she was beaten. She finally stopped smacking the girl and hugged her. _Hugged her_ as if she had done nothing. She was insane I swear!"

"Why was she beating the girl?"

Another shot was gulped down. After wiping his mouth, Yukio replied, "She was a telekinetic girl. She spoke to the girl again after a while. She was telling the girl that if she didn't train hard enough, she couldn't retaliate against those who hurt her. Also, that bitch said that the little girl was only in good care in her hands. The girl was too naïve and obeyed. That's when I realized that that woman was only gathering 'freaks', as she called them, to possess the world."

Hisoka groaned. "Don't tell me that she want's to rule the world or destroyed it. That sounds too old-fashioned!" 

Yukio shook his head and said, "No. She wants to rebuild it. With only those who don't possess abnormal abilities to become slaves…Shells with no souls."

With a silent moment passing over them, Tsuzuki took the time to think. Finally, he came up with a thought that might explain a few things. "She…she must be one of them as well."

"Yes. She says she wants to make the people who live 'normal' lives suffer for treating her and the people like her so cruel," whispered Yukio, deciding to stop his drinking after seeing Hisoka and Tsuzuki double before him.

"Tsuzuki…Wasn't there a case about missing people with abnormal abilities of some sort?" asked Hisoka.

Tsuzuki paused and recalled the past two weeks. "I think so…Oh! Maybe this _is_ the case! Tatsumi and Watari probably wouldn't think that they would all come here…"

"Perhaps since it's not in the region. In either case, we don't have much of a choice," said Hisoka, facing Yukio who was currently trying to count properly on his fingers. 

Tsuzuki struggled not to burst out laughing at the dazed look on Yukio's face. Before he could ask if Yukio would like help going home, someone called out, "Nii-chan!"

A boy came running toward them, breathing heavily. The form brushed by the thick crowd and finally made it to the table where the three sat. He resembled Yukio extremely.

"Nii-chan! I thought I told you to stop drinking that stuff!" cried the boy, pounding his fist on his brother's head.

Yukio moaned with pain, and smacked the smaller hand away. "Zenshin, what the hell took you so long?"

"Asshole, James was at their place preparing a trap!"

"Ahhh, damn it." Yukio struggled to stand but collapsed into his brother's side. Zenshin tossed one of Yukio's long arms over his shoulder and tried to steady the drunken man.

"It gets worse, I'm afraid. _Anthony_ was there!"

Hisoka and Tsuzuki both asked at the same time, "Who?"

The boy, noting that the two were listening, eyed them over. "…Hmm…Ah! Hisoka-san! Tsuzuki-san! I'm so glad you're all right, Hisoka-san!" Zenshin squealed and dropped his brother, causing him to smack his face into the ground.

The boy wrapped his arms around Hisoka and Tsuzuki's neck, giving them both a bear hug. He had marvelous strength for such a thin kid. 

Tsuzuki chuckled and leaned back, meeting the boy's clear eyes. "Hi Zenshin. I remember seeing you on the train. I guess there's a lot of shit going on, ne?"

"Ah. But…here's not the place to talk. Why don't we all go to your hotel? I'm sure Anthony and James have already retreated," offered Zenshin, smiling warmly.

Hisoka asked, "What exactly is James's full name?"

Yukio, groaning and rubbing his sore face, grunted in response. "His real name is Jake Sanford James. He just switches it around."

Hisoka's eyes widened. "The…the woman you spoke about. Her name wouldn't happen to be…Rosa Sanford?"

Both Zenshin and Yukio froze. The silence made Hisoka wish to have kept silent. "I uh…She talked to me with her father, as she said, named Jake. They were trying to convince me to go to their mansion. I think Jake, er…or James, rather, tried to read my mind…"

"You could hear him inside your thoughts?" asked Zenshin.

Tsuzuki explained, "Hisoka is empathic."

Yukio looked over at Zenshin, who shot him a dirty look. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know James was going to talk to him!"

"Nii-san!" 

"Hey!" cried Yukio. "You do the researching and I kick the ass!"

Zenshin groaned and kicked his brother's shin violently, causing the man to curse loudly. "Nii-san, we both do the work. Not just me! Now, let's go back to the hotel before we draw more unwanted attention. Besides, James is probably around."

With that, Zenshin slightly helped his brother out the door with the two Shinigami close behind them.

~*~*~*~

With a grunt, Yukio was tossed upon the chair upstairs immediately falling into a deep slumber. Zenshin smiled and covered his brother with a quilt before going to meet the two downstairs. He shut the door and headed down the stairs, finding the two sitting on the couch, whispering to each other.

"I don't think I trust them, Tsuzuki. I mean, maybe they're in this as well."

"Just give them a chance. They seem nice enough."

"That's what you thought about Muraki the first time."

"…"

Zenshin grinned and turned on a near by lamp. "I understand if you don't trust me, Hisoka-san. I can't blame you."

Two heads snapped up in his direction and the younger one blushed slightly. Hisoka bent his head down to conceal his embarrassment and said, "I'm sorry. But you must admit, it is very strange."

Zenshin shrugged. "That's why I'm here now," he began, "I'll answer all your questions."

Tsuzuki sighed and leaned into the couch, placing a possessive arm around Hisoka, as the boy yawned sleepily. He asked, "Well, how's Yukio doing?"

"Asleep like a pig."

The man chuckled softly. After silence began to creep up for a moment, lingering about, he spoke up again. "So, why are you doing this?"

Zenshin, who had begun to make some tea and was currently in the kitchen, stuck his head out from his spot behind the counter. "What?"

"This job."

The boy flushed and turned his attention on the tea, trying to sound relaxed. "We just do."

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were going to be honest with me," he snapped almost too coldly.

"I'm sorry. The truth…Well, I can't tell you. Not even Yukio knows. I can't risk it. But I assure you that it's for the better good…I hope."

The man appeared to accept the explanation with a nod. Though he wanted to understand more, he thought it would be best not to push the subject. It seemed too emotional for Zenshin. 

"So, the basic idea is that these people, is that they want to gather all gifted children and adults to reclaim the entire world. They want this because it is to make those who have treated different people cruelly by forcing them to become slaves of some sort," thought Hisoka aloud, making it sound like a cheesy story.

Zenshin cringed at the sarcastic tone Hisoka used. The boy could be rather rude at times, though Zenshin thought it was not of his concern. "Basically, I guess. But of course, there's much more detail in between. The kind that you'll learn little by little. But let's forget about it for now. You've two had a long day. I said we'd talk, but Hisoka looks dead almost."

He took the three mugs that were laid upon the tray and went back to where Tsuzuki and Hisoka, who was practically asleep, sat. The tray was placed on the small coffee table before them, the steam still indicating the warmth of the drink. 

"Want one, Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san?" he asked with a cheery voice. 

Tsuzuki smiled in thanks and took a mug and handed it to the half-asleep boy beside him, who struggled to keep it steady in his hands. "Hisoka! You're going to spill it on you!"

The boy struggled harder to hold it steady but failed to do so when Tsuzuki snatched it back. "Open your mouth," he demanded with a gentle voice. Hisoka groaned but obeyed. With a careful hand, Tsuzuki placed the mug to the boy's lips, allowing him to drink hungrily.

Zenshin couldn't help but grin at the sight. He took a sip of his own just as Tsuzuki finished offering the boy some tea, and began drinking it as well. "Lovers, eh?"

Hisoka immediately sat up at the comment, causing Tsuzuki to spill the remaining tea on his clothing. "Of course not! We-Tsuzuki! You idiot! Look at the mess you made!" Quickly, the boy sprung up, despite his weak limbs, and began snatching the towels off from the counter before heading back to Tsuzuki, wiping the man frantically. 

Zenshin broke out into fits of laughter at the two, struggling to clean their clothing off. "You guys are hilarious."

"We better go change now and go to sleep, ne Hisoka?" offered Tsuzuki standing up and wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

A tiny nod indicated that Hisoka agreed. He yawned loudly again and leaned against the older man, ignoring the wetness over his clothing.

Zenshin nodded and watched as the two headed upstairs quietly. "I'll sleep down here on the couch to keep guard. Good night."

"Night." Tsuzuki nodded and began helping Hisoka to their room.

Once they reached the top and had entered the small living room-like room that led to there own personal room, Hisoka turned in Tsuzuki's arms and wrapped his slender arms around the man's neck, brining him down into a passionate yet gentle kiss. 

When they broke apart Tsuzuki asked, "What was that for?"

"I felt like it. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not!" Tsuzuki grinned and went to grab some clothing for the two of them, trying not to wake the snoring Yukio. He took out a pair of blue silk pajamas for Hisoka and brought a clean pair of bottom pants for himself.

He tossed the outfit to Hisoka who took it and headed towards the opposite end of the room to change while Tsuzuki quickly slipped on his pants once stripped out of his soaked and burning clothing.

He crawled under the covers and fluffed the pillows. Not too long afterward, Hisoka came in and tossed his clothing into the bag where Tsuzuki placed his dirty ones. He stretched and snuggled next to his lover and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Night…Baka…" he mumbled.

Tsuzuki smiled and kissed the boy's forehead before shutting his eyes. Sadly, he wasn't able to get much sleep due to Yukio's snoring in the other room. He squirmed a bit.

"Hisoka…"

The boy groaned but appeared to be listening.

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip and whispered. "I can't sleep. Yukio's too loud."

An emerald eye met his and shut again just as quickly. "Kill him."

The man chuckled and an idea sprang to mind. He could always complete with loud noises. He rolled over so that he lied upon the smaller one, which caused Hisoka to yelp softly in reply.

"Tsuzuki! What do you think you're doing! I'm trying to sleep here," he hissed struggling to break free. He suddenly froze when he felt a familiar hand creep up into his shirt and the other down his pants.

Tsuzuki, meanwhile, could only grin evilly.

The boy moaned and resisted temptation. "No, Tsuzuki. I need…"

But before he could complete his sentence, the older man captured his lips, silencing him from any other protest. Hisoka sighed deeply into the kiss and brought their bodies closer with a growl.

And for the rest of the night, it was definitely anything but quiet, and not just because of Yukio's snoring. 

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry for lateness, yet again. Anyway, boring chapter slightly…until the end *cough* ^_^ Next chapter will be difficult…@.o


	5. Some Answers

****

Akusho 

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: Hey, all. Well, the end of the year is coming and work is OVERLOAD. BUT, that won't stop me from finding time to write my fics. ^_^ Okay, well, to Akane, yes, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are a couple; Hisoka doesn't admit it to anyone though ^^; I know I made it seem…odd, sorry. And thank you Prodigy. Actually, I do have the correct version of Akusho that has the _correct_ Spanish words. I have two of them saved (the one that was revised and the one that wasn't). Somehow I couldn't save changes to the revisions, so I just redid it. Thanks to you, I can repost it (later, though. Too bust right now). I didn't check to see if it was revised or not (I actually read it after your review and noticed it was the wrong file ^^;;) So thank you for catching that!!!! ^_^ And thank you all! The more reviews, the faster I work. Nah, nah, I'm just kidding. I'll still try to post at least once a week for those who review. ^.^ You're all great! *bows*

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki yawned sleepily as he strolled slowly down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. On his way down, he caught a sweet aroma that jolted his attention. Quickly, he jumped over the last few steps. There, he could tell by the chatting, that the others were cooking. Well, Hisoka and Zenshin were cooking. Yukio was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning, Yukio," he said, smiling.

Yukio looked up a grinned mischievously. "Hiiiiii. Sleep good?"

Tsuzuki shrugged. "Not with your snoring, even though we shut the door."

"I wasn't the only loud one."

Instantly, Tsuzuki blushed at the recent events last night. He stuttered for a moment before murmuring, "Sorry."

"The more proof for me," replied Yukio, turning back to the television.

Tsuzuki walked forward and cocked his head to peer at the screen. After a moment, he asked, "I didn't know there was a TV in here."

Yukoi shook his head. "Nope. I bought this small one and brought it here. I was woken up." He turned up to smile kindly at a scarlet Tsuzuki. "Don't apologize. Go say hi to the others."

Tsuzuki nodded and brushed by the couch to enter into the not too large kitchen where the two were chatting and cooking. He smiled immediately when Hisoka turned at his presence. 

"Hello!" he cheered walking in. "Mmmm. What smells good?"

Zenshin chuckled and shook a finger indicating that Tsuzuki would have to wait until later to eat.

Hisoka snorted and turned back to flipping pancakes. He was wearing a familiar dark green apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' while Zenshin wore a red striped one that was inscribed with the words 'Famous Chef'. Tsuzuki went over and obeyed Hisoka's apron.

He wrapped his arms from behind around Hisoka's thin waist and kissed his neck softly. "I like your apron. My favorite color."

The boy struggled slightly in his grip but could only relax at Tsuzuki firm hold. He leaned back and sighed as he flipped over another pancake. "I hate you."

"Oh?" teased Tsuzuki, poking Hisoka's tummy. "You appeared to like me last night."

The boy flushed and choked; while Zenshin began laughing wildly as he scrambled the egg yolk and waited for the sausages to cook. He turned around and said, "I must agree, Hisoka-san, you are louder than you look."

"…"

Tsuzuki laughed and gave Hisoka a squeeze before taking the spatula away from him. With a gentle shove, he took over Hisoka's area in front of the stove. The boy protested by taking the spatula back and whacking the man with his free hand. 

"Hey! Only me and Zenshin do the cooking!" he exclaimed, pushing Tsuzuki out of the kitchen.

"But…" began Tsuzuki, trying to stay inside.

"NO! Go with Yukio and watch TV or get dressed!"

"Hisoka…."

"OUT!"

The man gave the boy a quick whimper before finally retreating back upstairs to get dressed.

Zenshin smiled widely and placed some of the prepared food on four plates. He watched Hisoka from the corner of his eye ad he returned to the stove and shut it off.

Zenshin shut the microwave where he had cooked the sausages (since it is faster for him), and took a cloth to wipe his hands off. "Hey, Hisoka-san, why do you act so cruel to Tsuzuki-san? He seems so sweet."

He noticed Hisoka slip on a mitten and lift the end of the pan. He turned and placed the pancakes in a larger plate that was in the middle of the table. "Why do you ask?" he questioned, handing the pan to Zenshin. "Need this for the eggs?"

"Thanks." Zenshin took the pan and took the bowel of egg yolk to finish the eggs. "I don't know," he continued. "I just think it's…rude, to be honest."

Hisoka took of the mitten and replied softly, "You really want to know why Tsuzuki still stays with me even though I act like the way I do?"

"Yes…"

Zenshin heard the other boy sigh and the screech of the chair. Hisoka must have sat himself down.

"Well," began Hisoka, wresting his head in the palm of his hand. "I guess Tsuzuki truly understand everything. I guess…He knows what I've been through and…accepts me for who I am. I try to be nicer now and then for him. But then again…" he paused trying to finish his point. "Opposites attract, I guess."

Zenshin turned around to fix his eyes steadily on Hisoka. He gave a tiny smile and nodded. "You're right. Hey, the eggs will be done soon. Go get Yukio, ne?"

Hisoka nodded and got out of his seat. He untied his apron and slipped off before hanging it beside the refrigerator. Then, he headed to get Yukio.

~*~*~*~

Yukio gave a pleasant sigh as he placed the glass of orange-juice down. "That was delicious! You guys are great cooks!"

Hisoka gave a small nod in a thank you and Zenshin just hugged his older brother in a teasing manner. Beside Zenshin, Tsuzuki finished the last sausage and gulped his milk down, leaving a mustache on his upper lip.

"Mmm!" 

Hisoka rolled his eyes and drank his cup of water and set his plate that had previously held a pancake and a sausage in it. Although it was empty now with the exception of a little syrup, Yukio eyed it suspiciously.

"Aren't you going to eat more, chibi?" he asked sweetly.

"No."

Yukio shrugged and stretched his arms over his head before resting them on the back of his head. He leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes, allowing the food to settle in.

Tsuzuki stood up at the same moment Hisoka did and took his plate to the sink. As he turned don the faucet and began rinsing his dish, he asked, "Well, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, Zenshin says you want questions answered, right?" asked Yukio, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Yes." Tsuzuki shut off the faucet and crossed his arms over his chest while facing Yukio. Hisoka and Zenshin had left to go wash up.

The chair squeaked and Yukio sat the chair down and stood up, taking out a cigarette. "Why don't you and Zenshin go our for the day and talk? I'm sure I know where Zenshin is going to take you."

"What about Hisoka?" asked Tsuzuki. He didn't want to leave Hisoka alone here.

Yukio fumbled for a lighter in his pockets. "He'll be with me," he responded, finding a lighter and flicking it on.

Tsuzuki went over and snatched the lighter from the younger man and placed it into his own new fresh pair of loose black pants. "I don't know…"

"Hey, I swore to protect the both of you. I'm sure both you and Zenshin can take care of yourselves, and the boy will be safe with me," he assure Tsuzuki, waiting for his lighter to be returned to him.

"No smoking around him."

Yukio shrugged. "Fine."

Tsuzuki eyed him for a moment and finally broke into a grin. "Okay."

At that time, Zenshin bounced in with Hisoka close behind, his hands in his pockets. "What's the plan?" he asked, standing beside Tsuzuki.

"Me and Zenshin are going out," said Tsuzuki, wrapping one arm around Hisoka's shoulders.

The boy blinked in astonishment and turned his head to meet Zenshin's eyes. Apparently, the other boy already knew of this plan. Hisoka controlled his tongue from snapping at Tsuzuki for leaving him alone.

"You're leaving?" he managed to ask softly

Tsuzuki bent down and kissed Hisoka's partially parted lips. The boy surprisingly shyly responded before pulling back quickly. "I'm sorry, Hisoka. You'll be safe with Yukio."

"YUKIO! NO! I could understand if you wanted to leave me alone but with HIM!" the boy wrenched away from Tsuzuki, who only pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hisoka, Hisoka…Please, do this for me? I swear he's not going to do anything to you, you know that."

"I know!" shouted Hisoka. "But I can't even hold a conversation with him without him insulting my…youth." As much as he hated to admit he was still a boy, he was angered that he was to be left with that man.

"Hisoka, he'll be nice," said Tsuzuki, placing a tiny kiss on Hisoka's cheek before grabbing his coat near the doorway and opening the door. Zenshin ran out the door first, screaming about buying some ice cream for dessert.

"Good-bye, Hisoka. I'll be back in the evening. I'll bring some dessert." With that, Tsuzuki gave a wink and ran after Zenshin.

The room stood silent as the last two bodies refused to move. Yukio searched around the room, adjusting his eyes on the boy after fixing them around the room. "So…"

The boy suddenly exploded by saying, "**I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!**"

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki happily eyed his three-scoop ice cream, as did Zenshin, although he had only one scoop and had already begun eating it. The younger one had gotten a vanilla one while Tsuzuki got, chocolate, dark chocolate, and rocky road, and chocolate chips sprinkle over it.

"This is delicious, eh, Zenshin?" he asked, watching the boy devour his ice cream, as if though it would melt at any second.

The boy only nodded as he continued attacking his ice cream. 

The man smiled and enjoyed the silence as the two walked side by side towards no where in particular, in Tsuzuki's mind at least. They passed the large lake, which was occupied with many boys fishing with fathers and grandfathers. And a few girls were chasing each other close by. It appeared as if though there was some sort of large picnic going on.

"Kids are so full of energy. And so cute," muttered Tsuzuki, frowning at the memories of his own tragic childhood.

Zenshin took a bite out of his cone and explained with a slightly muffled tone, "Me too."

"What?" asked Tsuzuki, turning his attention back to the boy.

Zenshin sighed and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his long blue shirt. "Let's go sit at the benched over there near the lake. No one usually goes over there because it's too difficult to climb over the rocks." He pointed towards an area with his finger.

Tsuzuki studied the area and nodded.

They strolled passed the children and adults that occupied the area. One little girl ran up to them and had told her mother that she wanted an ice cream that large. Tsuzuki, noting that the mother told her that it was too far to get one right now, and that he had not began eating his, bent down to meet the girl's eyes.

"Do you want an ice cream?" he asked sweetly, smiling.

The girl nodded slightly and blinked her large golden eyes. "Yes, sir."

Tsuzuki smiled even wider and handed his to her. "You can have mine. I haven't started eating it, yet."

The girl stared at the large cone and practically squealed with joy. She took it gratefully and ran to her mother to show her the large treat. The woman looked up and smiled at Tsuzuki before bowing. He bowed back in return and returned to walk with Zenshin.

The boy was watching Zenshin in bewilderment at the sudden action and couldn't help but blurt out, "You gave up your ice cream."

"She was hungry," said Tsuzuki, shrugging.

Zenshin chuckled and took the last bite of his cone. "We're almost there."

They walked for a few more minutes before reaching the edge of the lake at one point where no one neared. Zenshin took this time to search around himself to make sure no one was in sight and, when confirming his noting, he kneeled on the grass. He reached out his arm and placed it into the water. For a moment Tsuzuki watched his wrist twitch as if though searching for something.

"Got it," whispered Zenshin as his wrist gave a forward twitch. 

Before Tsuzuki could ask anything, rocks began reaching the surface of the water becoming a pathway towards a dark shaded area that could barely be seen. As the rocks reached the surface slightly, Zenshin began stepping on them quickly, heading towards the right as the path lead to the dark area, hidden by the shade of a tree with thick leaves.

"Come," he instructed to Tsuzuki.

"I thought we were going to the benches." Tsuzuki fumbled to walk on the rocks, but struggled due to that they were difficult to see.

Zenshin hushed him with a hiss and they continued skipping the rocks until they reached the end. Both leapt off so that they touched the grass once more. Zenshin pushed Tsuzuki so that he stumbled into the darker shaded area. He watched Zenshin lean upward and tugged on one of the branched of the trees, which triggered the rocks to hide once again beneath the dark liquid.

"What was that?" asked Tsuzuki, feeling that it was safe.

Again, Zenshin spun to face him and placed a finger to his lips. He signaled Tsuzuki to following him with his hand and they began heading pass the tree. It was only approximately five feet until Tsuzuki bumped into Zenshin. He studied his surroundings and noticed that they were behind the large wide tree. 

Zenshin turned around and gently passed by Tsuzuki. He brought a hand up and reached out until he touched the bark of the tree. Then, with a swift motion, he traced a star on it. Tsuzuki watched with shock as the same star shape that was made my Zenshin's hand became bright silver on the bark.

"Zenshin…What…"

Zenshin raised his other hand, silencing Tsuzuki. The man had the urge to leave, but stayed. After the star faded away the bark shifted and a small screen replaced it. Tsuzuki stepped to the side to read what the screen read. _Please enter password._

Tsuzuki blinked and fidgeted. Zenshin used his index finger to spell out a word on the screen. With quite some effort, Tsuzuki noticed that he wasn't able to read the word. But soon letters scanned over the screen once more. _Confirmation, please. _Then, the words 'yes' and 'no'ran under the precious command. Zenshin chose 'no'.

With a groan, Tsuzuki turned to check if anyone was able to notice this area. It appeared that no one would ever notice this place. Even though they were going over rocks, people from afar would think that they were walking down the road because it ran in the same direction as the rock path lead.

He turned back and noticed that Zenshin had entered in one more thing and set his arms to the side. Finally, the bark completed shifted and there was a small doorway now leading inside. 

Zenshin called over his shoulder, "When you enter, do not speak yet. Keep silent until I say so." He began walking inside, with Tsuzuki following.

Once they entered, the bark returned back into its spot, giving Tsuzuki a tiny start. He sighed as they began walking downward on large steps, torches lighting the way as they passed.

It only took a matter of time before they reached a door. Zenshin knocked lightly on the door three times. He paused. Then, knocked two more times. They both waited in silence. After a moment passed, the door creaked open. Tsuzuki peered over Zenshin's shoulder and saw that a large black dog had opened the door.

"Good job, Kuro," whispered Zenshin as they entered. He kneeled down and ruffled the dog's neck, which earned him a slobbering lick on the face. 

Tsuzuki looked around and was impressed. It was like a very own small home. The only difference was that there were a lot of technology instruments around the area. Also, the place seemed rather old style. Crystals, orb-like balls, and staffs surrounded the room and hung around everywhere.

Thinking he could speak now, Tsuzuki asked, "Where are we?"

"Our small hideout. We don't really live here. We do our research here."

"Where do you live?" Tsuzuki asked, sitting himself in one of the red armchairs. It was very comfortable.

Zenshin shrugged and turned the corner of a doorway not too far from where Tsuzuki sat. He turned his head to the side and saw a small window shape area carved in the middle of the wall. He was able to see Zenshin through it. The clatter of dishes caused Tsuzuki to think it was a small kitchen.

Zenshin reached up and took a can from a cabinet above the sink. "We don't live anywhere," he answered eventually. "We're always traveling around and too busy to really call it our home."

"What about the dog?" asked Tsuzuki, as he began patting the dog's head once it had place its paws on Tsuzuki's lap.

"He's extremely well trained. Er-well, it's a spell actually, to be honest. We needed someone to guard the area, but we couldn't trust any being. So, I thought of our pet, Kuro. He was loyal; however, we had doubts that he may forget a command. Well, that's where Anthony came in again. He placed some sort of spell so that the dog had a slight hint of human intelligence." He opened the can with a can opener and began pouring it in a bowl.

Tsuzuki chuckled as the dog brought a small blue ball in his teeth and dropped it beside Tsuzuki. He wanted to play fetch. The man studied the ball and noticed its heavy weight. With more effort than you would have with a regular ball, Tsuzuki tossed it lightly towards the other side of the room. "Why not give it a complete human mind?"

"If we did that, he may have the thought of greed and rebellion, as most humans have. We couldn't risk it," he heard Zenshin answer as he came out of the kitchen. "He's not smart enough to rebel but he's smart enough to feed himself." He pointed to a large rectangular shape machine. It was divided in half with two levers at the bottom of each. One side said 'water' the other 'food'.

"Impressive. But if it has a human mind, can't it learn more just like any mind?" Tsuzuki felt as if though he was being nosy, but he wanted to know! 

"I doubt it. But that's not my area of interest. I'm…well, me." Zenshin grinned and placed the bowl down. "But in either case, every dog still likes a good treat every now and then."

The dog wagged its tail violently and practically jumped into the bowl, taking mass gulps at a time. Both Tsuzuki and Zenshin laughed.

"Well, now," began Zenshin as he took the other seat across from Tsuzuki. "Questions to answer."

Tsuzuki nodded. "What's the main problem here?"

"The kidnapping of people who never asked to be 'gifted'."

Tsuzuki thought for a moment and then asked, "What are the new smaller problems that have come up since me and Hisoka came?"

Zenshin appeared to hesitate but responded, "Hisoka's ability, which YUKIO should have researched, and Anthony's betrayal."

"Speaking of him, I want to know everything about the people you're against at this time," said Tsuzuki, leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

The boy sighed deeply. "James is a master of disguise, which basically means he can even…morph in some way."

"How is that possible?"

Zenshin lifted his narrow shoulders in a small shrug. "Anything is possible when dealing with Rosa. But from what I know, he sold his soul to have this ability. He gave it to Rosa, somehow. If he even disobeys her in one way, she crushed his soul, wherever it is, and he immediately becomes soulless…Perhaps he may die."

"But he may still live?" Tsuzuki suggested.

Zenshin pulled a disgusted face and turned away, eyes fixed on the dog. "I'd rather die both ways. Living a life knowing that your soul is no longer yours is a curse. And living without living is Hell itself. You feel nothing, you know nothing, and you have no memory, no emotions…no reason to live. Just a body walking around."

Tsuzuki thought it best to keep shut and change the subject. "What about the others?"

"Anthony is a traitor, Rosa is Satan's wife, and Yukio is an ass."

"Yukio? You're against him?"

Zenshin shook his head and laughed. "No. I just needed to add that in," he said.

Tsuzuki chuckled, having to agree with the comment. Before either of them had the chance to stop laughing, a beeping was set off. Both turned their attention behind Zenshin and noticed one of the computer-like machines flashing red.

"What on earth…" Zenshin stood up and sprinted quickly before the device. He began typing numerous codes, cursing every once in a while. He turned his attention to the larger computer on his right and began typing a few letters. A map appeared on the large screen and a red dot appeared to be tracing someone's tracks. Zenshin cursed loudly.

"What is it?" asked Tsuzuki, bolting up.

Zenshin sighed and narrowed his eyes over his shoulder. "It seems as if though another interference has come surprisingly. Someone, but not one of Rosa's men, is on the attack."

"What? Who?"

" Not sure. But they're heading towards the area Yukio and Hisoka are at," he said.

Tsuzuki had already bolted through the door and began running up the hall. 

Zenshin cried out after him, "Tsuzuki! We don't know what's waiting there! We must have a plan!"

"I made a promise the day I confessed my love to him. I swore that I will never allow anything harm to come near him! I'm not going to break that promise!" he cried back, going out the hidden door and summoning Byakko with great speed.

"Tsuzuki!" Zenshin cried out, but it was too late. By the time he reached the opening, Byakko had taken off into the air, hidden in the clouds, with Tsuzuki riding.

"Damn it! Why do I always have to work with people that only attack with passion instead of the mind!" he cursed and stormed back in, preparing to follow the man.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's done! Next chapter is…well, the next chapter. About the dog being named Kuro, I just chose that name because it's the same name as my pet crow (yes, a crow. He became our pet. He loves me =P) Anyway, thank you to all those who review! I still have to find the file with the Valentines Day gift. 

__ ****


	6. A New Friend or Foe?

Akusho

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: Well, hopefully this will be more interesting than the last. Don't want to give it away. ^_^ Please review, hm? The plot will thicken! ^.^ 

~*~*~*~

Yukio grinned widely as Hisoka could only continue his glaring. After much arguing, they decided (well, Yukio did) to just walk and talk on the beach. Since it was early, barely anybody occupied the resort. Yukio was having a wonderful time; the breeze in his pulled back hair. Hisoka, though, was still angered.

"Hisoka…"

The boy shut him with a wave of his hand. "Look, I don't really like you, but I'm willing to be nice if you are."

Yukio shrugged, not really having a choice. "Fine."

Neither really wanted to speak, so they continued walking along the edge of the sandy beach, side by side. Yukio was about to speak until ear-piercing screech caused everyone in audible range to flinch.

"What the…" Hisoka gasped as something began swooping down at them. Before the creature collided with him, Yukio had shoved him to the right, causing both him and Hisoka to crash into the shallow water. 

Hisoka sputtered and hacked as he struggled to get Yukio off him. The man snaked his arms around Hisoka's waist and hauled him over his shoulder. Despite the boy's cries and attacks, Yukio managed to run all the way to where the rocks began piling up, creating a peninsula into the ocean.

"Hisoka," Yukio began, setting the boy down. His shoulders were burning harshly. "I need you to stay hidden in this ditch. That thing can't hurt you with all these sharp rocks here. Understand?"

Hisoka nodded but asked, "What is that thing?"

"Not sure. I'm going to find out."

"Hey! What if you get hurt?"

Yukio shook his head with a smile. He grinned at the boy slyly. "Worried about me, chibi? I didn't know you cared."

The boy shot him a dirty look. "No, I'm just saying that because it's coming back down."

At that remark, Yukio spun around to see the creature swooping down at an amazing speed. He cursed and shoved himself upon Hisoka, concealing their bodies within the ocean of rocks. An angered cry to come from the beast as its claws were torn by the rocks, and it flew high into the sky, preparing for another blow.

Yukio gave a small whisper of apology and asked, "Still have that fuda?" The boy nodded in response.

"Good. Stay here no matter what."

Without waiting for an answer, Yukio leapt off the few rocks and landed upon the sand. He struggled to regain balance for a second, but within enough time to see the creature making another swoop downward. With a grunt, Yukio sprung off, leading the beast near the end of the peninsula of rocks. 

He struggled more as he began splashing through the shallow water and climbing upward. He felt the palm of his hands immediately sting with the cuts that were beginning to appear due to the razor rocks. He turned his head and saw the beast making an attack straight for him. With a quick glance to assure Hisoka's safety, Yukio reached into his pocket and drew out some powder form a pouch.

"Thank God Zenshin gave me this crap." The creature was only a yard away and Yukio took no time to waste as he threw the powder into the creature's face. It cried out in agony as the powder exploded, causing dark fumes to surround its entire form. 

Satisfied that the creature was cursed with the spell, electric shocks into one's veins, Yukio climbed all the way to the top and pulled his body up. At this time, he looked down to see Hisoka, watching the creature in horror. He also took note that the civilians were all gathered at the other end of the beach, paralyzed by fear.

Yukio placed his two little fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp and loud whistle. The creature, still withering and struggling to fly, rested its gleaming dark eyes at the man. With a screech, it stumbled at Yukio and dived down. Yukio smirked and pulled out two glass orbs, one in each hand. 

"This better work…" He shut his eyes and concentrated. It took a split second for the orb to glow brightly and Yukio opened his eyes once more. Just as the creature was about to attack, Yukio through the orb into the air with all his strength, hoping they would collide with the beast.

To his relief, they did. The orbs contacted right at the chest and began to dim down to a dark shade of blue. The beast howled and cried as the orbs began circling around, leaving a trail of a shadow around the best, pinning it in mid-air.

Yukio jumped with joy and crawled down to where Hisoka lied in about two minutes. "Come on! I want to see what this thing really is." He took the boy's hand and led him across the beach, close enough to study the creature in the air, yet far enough to notice any movement form breaking free.

Both panted for breath, Hisoka leaning his hands on his knees, doubled over. Yukio had his hands on his hips and his eyes wide. The creature wasn't as large as it appeared, actually. It appeared to be part bird, part…dragon, Yukio concluded, and part…human?

"Hisoka, does it seem to you that this thing is partially human?" he asked, his eyes still locked on the creature.

The boy took one last deep breath and looked up. "I think so…"

Yukio placed a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. If it was one of Rosa's beasts, this may not be its true form. He knew Rosa had a thing for concealing things for what they really were. "I want to see if its true form is different."

"True form?" Hisoka squinted his eyes against the sun. Before he could hear a response to his question a flash of another mind collided into his own. He cried out and fell to his knees, his hands clutching his head.

"Hisoka! What's wrong?" Yukio asked, placing an arm around the boy. He hadn't seen this sort of thing happen to anyone and was panicking that the boy was hurt.

Hisoka grunted and tried to respond. "That…thing…it's…human…Its in…pain…"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Hisoka snapped. He instantly regretted his harsh tone but didn't have the strength to apologize. His head ached painfully.

Yukio waited no longer. He stood up and called out to the orbs that circled around the beast. "Reveal its true form!" 

As in response, the orbs froze and began to glow the same white shade again, creating a tornado around the beast. Yukio placed an arm over his eyes, shutting out the intense brightness. He waited for a moment and peered over his arm to see the creature inside the tornado, morphing. 

The orbs once again froze and exploded into dust, leaving the fallen being to collide into the earth with a disturbing thump. A sigh escaped Hisoka, allowing Yukio to assume that the boy was all right again. 

"You okay?" he asked, just to be sure.

But the boy didn't respond. Instead, he stood up and strolled tiredly to where the form lied. Yukio stammered to stop him but he too eventually followed Hisoka. It took him more effort than usual due to his aching and sore body. He hated his job for that.

When Hisoka had reached the form, Yukio noticed with curiosity as he removed his long coat and covered the body up. Yukio jogged the rest of the way and understood why Hisoka had done so. To his surprise, it was a little girl with wings sprouting form her back. Apparently, she must have had no clothing and Hisoka gave his coat to her.

"…She looks familiar," Yukio said, watching as Hisoka kneeled down trying to wake the girl. She stirred and fluttered her bright blue eyes. With a gasp, the girl instantly sat up, clutching the coat to her chest. She seemed only around the age of twelve.

Hisoka gave a gently smile and touched the girls shoulder lightly, as if though trying to send her a reassurance by touch. "It's okay. We won't harm you," he whispered. She instantly smiled as if though she knew him.

"You're Hisoka," she said with a soft voice. "I'm sorry for attacking you and reaching into your mind. I couldn't control it."

The boy shook his head and brushed a few strands of her curly brown hair out of her pale face. To Yukio, she looked like a porcelain doll that had sprouted wings. Freaky, he thought. "What's your name, kid?" he asked

She looked up at Yukio and gave a shy smile. "My name is Arisa Sanford," she said

Yukio quickly caught sight of the name and gasped, "That's why you looks so familiar! You're James's sister!"

At those words, the girl frowned and tears grew at the corner of her large eyes. She bowed her head down and began shaking. Hisoka turned to Yukio with a sorrowful expression.

"Should we bring her back?" he asked.

Yukio shrugged. He didn't know what to do. Everything flew by so fast. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall loose. He looked back down at the girl and realized she had stood up and had already placed the coat on her, trying it tightly around her tiny waist. She clung to Hisoka's arm to support her body from collapsing.

Hisoka sighed deeply and brought her into his arms, careful of her wings, which appeared about the length of her body). He felt her arms wrapped around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and gave a yawn.

"Let's take her back and let her rest. She's gone through a lot it seems. Besides, I'm sure that…"

"HISOKA! HISOKA!"

Hisoka sweatdropped and gently passed the girl into Yukio's arm. He groaned and took out a blue silk handkerchief. He quickly tied it around his eyes and stood still. 

Yukio could only watch as the boy made such strange actions. Before he could ask, though, he looked up in time to see a large creature soar through the sky with Tsuzuki on it. The large creature landed gracefully, yet Tsuzuki had already leapt off. He looked frightened and with a loud grunt, Hisoka and Tsuzuki lied on the floor together.

Yukio chuckled as he watched the handkerchief slide off the boy's eyes, around his neck. Tsuzuki had sprouted his dog like ear, paws and tail, as he hugged the boy tightly. With such great strength, Tsuzuki crushed Hisoka in a bear hug.

"Tsuzuki!" mumbled Hisoka, prying Tsuzuki off. "What are you doing here?"

The man grinned widely but refused to let go of one of Hisoka's hand as they stood. "Zenshin detected something dangerous following you and I came as soon as I heard."

Yukio's ears perked up at the mentioning of his brother. "Where is he?"

"Still at your hideout place by that tree on the-"

"HUSH!" snapped Yukio. "There are still a few people at the beach. They may hear you. Speaking of them…Hisoka, I need you to watch the girl again." He handed Arisa into Hisoka's arm once more.

Hisoka took her carefully once he stood up, brushing off his pants and watched Yukio head towards the frozen small group of people. They gasped and huddled closer every step Yukio took toward them. The man shuffled within his coat and pulled out a tiny black bag with powder in it. 

"Don't worry everyone," he said, pulling some powder into the palm of his large hand. "By the time you awake, everything will be a blur." Without hesitating, he tossed the powder above the entire group and watched as it circled around them. At last, all of their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they collapsed into a deep sleep. The dust quickly faded afterward.

Yukio smiled, satisfied, and tied a tiny knot with string around the small bag, then stashed it back into his coat. He headed back to where Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood, with the little girl fast asleep in Hisoka's arms. 

"Shall we get going before anyone notices anything?"

The two nodded. At the time Byakko bounced in beside Tsuzuki. The man turned and chuckled as he caressed his Shiki's fur. "Let's take Byakko. It'll be faster that way, all right?"

Yukio beamed. "Sure! I've always wanted to ride a Shiki!" Without waiting, he leapt upon Byakko's back, leaving room for both Tsuzuki and Hisoka in front of him and smiling widely. He watched as Tsuzuki seated himself before Yukio and stretched out his hand for Hisoka. The boy blinked at the hand for a moment. He reluctantly used one hand to grasp Tsuzuki's while the other to keep a firm grip on the girl.

Once Hisoka was seated between the two older men, Tsuzuki announced to Byakko to set off. Byakko leapt into the sky high into the clouds, heading back to their hotel room.

"So, where's Zenshin now?" Yukio yelled against the wind towards Tsuzuki.

He saw Tsuzuki's shoulders lift up in a shrug. "I don't know," he said. "I think he's still back at the tree."

"Ah."

"What about this girl?" Tsuzuki asked after a moment's of silence. 

Hisoka looked down at the small form in his arms and frowned deeply. "She's James's sister. She tried to kill Yukio and me. But he did some sort of spell and she was pinned in the air. She was actually some creature, but I was suddenly attacked mentally by some human force and Yukio asked to reveal it's true form. Then…she turned into this girl with wings," he mumbled the last few words, his heart beginning to ache.

"You okay, chibi?" asked Yukio, trying to cheer Hisoka up. "What's troubling you?"

Hisoka looked back and said, "Don't call me that. And it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But it's something I should worry about, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said gently, slightly turning to the side to caress Hisoka's cheek.

Hisoka flushed deeply and jerked from Tsuzuki's touch. "I'm fine."

~*~*~*~

Byakko made a gentle landing in the ocean in the back of Hisoka and Tsuzuki's hotel. He crouched down and let his passengers get off, Hisoka taking the longest. Ripples began to appear where his paws stood at, with his tail in the air preventing it from getting wet.

The other three, well, four including the girl, had to watch their step not to fall into the pool. Once they all made it carefully and unnoticed, Byakko turned into his human form and jumped into the hotel, giggling.

"How beautiful!" he announced, spinning around to admire the scenery. 

Hisoka ignored him as he entered the apartment and went upstairs toward the room he shared with Tsuzuki. He gently set Arisa down on the king seized bed and covered her with the sheets (the new changed sheets =P). He studied her face once more before shutting the door and heading back downstairs.

When he reached the bottom step, the others were chatting cheerfully to each other, Tsuzuki the most. Immediately, Hisoka felt angered that they could act so cheerful at such a serious time. He snorted and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes.

"Hisoka," said Tsuzuki, trying to catch his partner's attention. "Why so down? You should smile more! You'll look good!"

Hisoka opened his eyes. Tsuzuki was shocked at how fierce and dark they looked. The boy spat, "Why? Smile because that girl is being used for something she doesn't want to be? Turned into a monster? Or maybe I should smile because all these people that are like me are being tortured for being different and used? Maybe because you're here smiling around not caring about anything!"

The room grew silent with everyone staring wide eyed at Hisoka. They watched as Hisoka angrily stood and walked outside, leaning against the cement like fence, allowing the breeze to ruffle his hair. His shouldered began to rise and fall more quickly than usual, and his breathing ragged gasps.

Tsuzuki wasted no time to follow Hisoka and placed a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder.

"Don't TOUCH me!" he cried, turning away with such great force, Tsuzuki stumbled back. He gasped once he regained his balance, noticing that the boy was crying. The eyes didn't show sadness though. They showed hatred and pure rage.

"Hisoka!" Yukio and Byakko stood at the opening of the screen door, watching the two in case something violent happened.

"Hisoka," began Tsuzuki, trying to step towards him. "What's the matter? You've never been like this before." He took one step forward.

Hisoka snapped at the movement. "NO! Don't you DARE get near me! Stay back! All of you! Just…don't touch me! Don't look at me! I said stop looking at me! Stop it! STOP MOVING TOWARDS ME!"

Tsuzuki gulped and tried to take another daring step as Yukio began to step close too. "Hisoka, it's just me, Tsuzuki. You know I won't hurt you."

"YOU WILL!" screeched the boy. "Everyone does! My own family shunned me and locked me away! Muraki! He...He...He broke my spirit, my hope, my dream to be loved. I'm nothing but a doll to him! And that's what you take me for too! You never cared for me!"

"Hisoka! Calm down!" Tsuzuki began to panic because the boy began trembling violently, his hands beginning to stretch out at the two. 

"Don't take another step! I swear I'll attack if you do!" Hisoka shrieked, backing into the wall. 

Just as Tsuzuki too one more step, Yukio took the opportunity and pounced in and took the boy's wrists into his own strong hands. At the sudden action, Hisoka screamed, bit, cried, and struggled to shake away so violently that Yukio's hands began to numb.

Tsuzuki took the moment as well to take the last few steps and grabbed the boy by the shoulders harshly smashing the body into the wall. Hisoka let out another ear piercing scream and kicked Tsuzuki in the shin. The man hissed but refused to let his grip down.

"Hisoka! Stop it!" he demanded, thankful that Yukio had the boy's wrists. The boy ignored the comment and increased his struggles and attacks along with his screaming. Growling with irritation, Tsuzuki did the only thing he thought would slow the boy down. 

"Byakko!" he cried. "I need you to hold down Hisoka's legs once I drag him to the ground. I need to concentrate!"

His Shiki obeyed and as soon as Hisoka was thrown upon the hard surface, he took each of the boy's thin legs into one of his hands, pinning them hard to the ground. He looked up, watching Yukio, who was on his knees right above Hisoka's head, struggle to keep the boy's arms over his head on the ground. Tsuzuki straddled the boy's hips by sitting on them, and cupped the boy's face in his hands.

"Tsuzuki! This is no time to get mushy!" yelled Yukio, cursing when a nail scratched his hand.

Tsuzuki, not looking away form Hisoka, explained, "No. He's feeling irritation and anger from everyone. He's afraid and not thinking straight. I'm going to try and only to send him one emotion into his mind, so that he'll settle down. I need the two of you to try and calm your mind down, too."

"Uh…O…Okay." Yukio nodded, as did Byakko. What choice did they have?

Tsuzuki took in a deep breath and shut his eyes, placing his forehead against the Hisoka's damp one. 

Hisoka, please calm down. It's me, Tsuzuki. I'm not going to harm you. I love you. I care for you. Please don't leave me alone. Remember? I live for you! And I expect the same from you! I always loved you. I always cared. I wouldn't let Muraki hurt you again, and I had failed. But I can help with the pain. I will never ever abandon you like your family. You don't have to be afraid. All your fears are coming to reality, yes. But I'm here to help you through it. _Don't fight my love! Accept it, and I swear that you'll be happy. I want you to be happy. I love you, Hisoka. Always…..Ai shiteru…_The world darkened.

The voice of the others snapped Tsuzuki back into their current time. "Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki wake up!"

He fluttered his eyes slowly open, glancing up to see Byakko looking over him, very concerned. The Shiki smiled widely when Tsuzuki fixed his gaze on him, and hugged him. "Tsuzuki! You're all right!"

Tsuzuki grunted and hugged his Shiki back. "What…What happened?"

He heard Yukio's voice near by, but couldn't see him. "Looks like your plan worked. Hisoka is…"

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki bolted upward into a sitting position and searched for Yukio. "What happened to him!"

Yukio stepped beside Tsuzuki, causing him to look up. In Yukio's arm, was a sleeping Hisoka. Tsuzuki sighed contently at the sight of Hisoka unharmed. "Hisoka began to calm himself down, and just as you collapsed, he actually smiled and fell asleep."

Tsuzuki nodded and stood up, realizing how sore he felt. Byakko allowed him to lean in so that Tsuzuki wouldn't collapse once more. "So, he's all right?"

Yukio gave a tiny smile and nodded. "Yeah, you're a lot heavier than you look! It took both Byakko and me to roll you off Hisoka. We had to so that you wouldn't suffocate him!" The three broke out laughing, even though it only lasted for a moment.

"That was horrible," said Byakko at last. "I'm glad it's over."

A voice startled all three. "You thought **that** was horrible?"

Leaning against the screen door, stood Zenshin and the little girl. The others turned their attention at Zenshin's question.

Yukio smiled. "Zenshin! You're back."

"Ah."

"What do you mean, Zenshin?" asked Tsuzuki, trying to get back onto the subject. 

Zenshin came in and stood next to his brother, studying Hisoka. The little girl, wide-awake, followed and frowned deeply as she took the hand that dangled at Hisoka's side. Her large eyes softened almost drawing tears as she spoke.

"Zenshin-san is right." She looked up to meet Tsuzuki's concerned look. "That was only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked again, still not understanding.

Arisa sighed. "I'm sorry…But, Hisoka-san will eventually snap and you'll lose him. Forever."

~*~*~*~

A/N: ^^; Ooh, Hisoka is in trouble. Review, ne? Hope you liked it! ^_^


	7. Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: Well, I think this goes into more depth about the plot…That's basically what the chapter is about. 

~*~*~*~

"Hisoka?"

The soft and gentle tone was familiar. He'd been hearing his name called a few times earlier, yet now, it was much clearer. Just as his name was spoken again, a large but soft hand was placed on his forehead. 

Hisoka struggled a moment but eventually got his eyes to open slowly, taking note of the person beside him. He felt very cold but his face felt flushed. The soft cushion on his entire left side gave him an idea that he was lying on his side. With a groan, he focused his vision to see Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka," the man repeated, smiling and offering a helping hand. "Can you sit up?" 

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka pushed off of the mattress with his elbow. Although too tired to sit up completely, Hisoka leaned onto his left hand, letting his right drape over his thigh.

"Wha…How long have I been asleep?"

Tsuzuki frowned and ignored Hisoka's question. Instead, he took the boy under the arms, and sat him on his lap as he shifted his entire weight into the middle of the bed. "Shh," he whispered, once comfortable. He shifted again, so that he could see Hisoka's pale face.

Hisoka blinked up at Tsuzuki, blushing when Tsuzuki leaned down and began licking at his lips. 

"Tsuzuki…what are you doing? What happened?"

Tsuzuki refused to answer and began attacking at Hisoka's neck, causing Hisoka to fidget. "My sweet Hisoka…No one can have you but me." 

"Tsuzuki!" cried Hisoka, as the man crushed his entire body. "Oi! Get off of me!"

The hot breath blowing in his ear caused Hisoka to shiver in fear. Just like that night under the blossoms. Tsuzuki tore open Hisoka's shirt, receiving a harsh punch to his cheek.

"I said GET OFF!" Hisoka shrieked again, pushing at the man's shoulders. Of course, Tsuzuki possessed the physical strength, and forced the boy's arms down, creating bruises under his grip.

Hisoka was only left to go limp, but he refused to keep silent. "YUKIO! ZENSHIN! TSUZUKI GET OFF! TSUZUKI!"

Tsuzuki growled and took both wrists into one hand and slapped Hisoka with the other. "You are only to speak when I say so!"

Hisoka cringed visibly. "Tsuzuki…What's the matter? You've never hurt me like this before! Stop it!" He whimpered when noting he had nothing else on covering his body. It was just like the time with Muraki.

"You're so pretty when crying, Hisoka. But the truth is…" Tsuzuki trailed off, eyeing Hisoka's frail body withering in despair.

"Tsuzuki…" Tears grew at Hisoka's eyes as Tsuzuki began taking advantage of the weaker form's weak point. He appeared ten times stronger than usual to Hisoka.

"The truth is, Hisoka,' Tsuzuki continued, smiling evilly at his partner. "You've been used and broken already."

Hisoka tightly shut his eyes, refusing to believe what he was hearing. "Tsuzuki! Stop!"

"Muraki has already claimed you. You only have the body of a child. How could you even live with yourself?"

Again, pain and memories began filling Hisoka's head. The same pain he was feeling just as when he was a boy. His body shook violently and he continued screaming and sobbing out the agony that was upon him.

Tsuzuki chuckled and met Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka gasped when he noticed that Tsuzuki's eyes weren't that gentle amethyst shade, but a devilish silver color. 

With a laugh, Tsuzuki whispered. "I could never love you. Never."

Hisoka's world shattered.

"**TSUZUKI!!!!!!!!!!**"

~*~*~*~

With a strangled cry, Hisoka's eyes snapped open; his breathing was unusually faster. Two arms gripped his in a fashion of compassion. 

"Hisoka!" bellowed his partner, holding the boy in his arms.

Hisoka's eyes darted quickly around the area, instantly resting on Tsuzuki's face above him. The emotions collided gently with his mind, allowing him to relax and lean into the touch. Apparently, it was just another nightmare. _It was just a nightmare_, he thought thankfully as in order to reassure his mind. _It was so real…_

"Tsuzuki," gasped Hisoka, clutching desperately at Tsuzuki's white shirt. It was a soft and silky as the man's dark hair.

Tsuzuki sighed and gently created circles upon Hisoka's back, as if a mother were comforting a frightened child. "Mm. It's me. You were only having a nightmare. It's all right…Do you want to talk about it?"

The motion of Hisoka's head side to side told him that the boy's answer was a 'no'. He felt the boy shiver for a moment, leaning in as close as possible to him. Green eyes slowly lifted up to meet the concerned ones of his lover. The boy whimpered and stammered amount, thinking of what to say.

"Tsuzuki…I need to ask you something," whispered Hisoka as he watched Tsuzuki blink. He always seemed to do that when he was slightly surprised.

Tsuzuki nodded and smiled sweetly.

Hisoka took in a deep breath and asked, "Do you love me?"

As expected, the man blinked again rapidly. His eyes narrowed and he drew Hisoka into a crushing bear hug. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Hisoka angrily shoved away from Tsuzuki wrapping his arms around himself, shivering. He refused to meet the man's confused gaze. "My body…"

"Hisoka! I don't care about that! I've told you before, I love you for _you_ and ALL of you!" shouted Tsuzuki grasping Hisoka's wrist.

"But…" continued Hisoka, pausing a moment. The emotions running through him from Tsuzuki were too strong. "Muraki. He already has made me his…_puppet_." He spat the last words out with venom. "I'm broken…and used."

Tsuzuki sniffled and shifted Hisoka so that they faced before one another, but he still kept the grip on the boy. "Hisoka," he said almost harshly. He forced their eyes to meet. "I don't care about any of that. That doesn't make me love you any less. And, Muraki is a pervert. He doesn't own you. No one can! Only you can own yourself, Hisoka. Don't think that I love you any less for ANY of those reasons."

Hisoka's eyes widened with very word. The feeling was so intense he couldn't help but allow the tears to trickle down. "Tsuzuki…You, idiot. You always say things like that."

"But they're the truth!" Tsuzuki declared, grinning widely. He grabbed Hisoka playfully and embraced him. "And what about you? Do you love me too?"

Hisoka sighed contently and leaned in once again into the touch. "Baka. Don't ask questions that you know the answer too."

Tsuzuki chuckled and pulled back, still smiling. "I know. I just love to ask."

"…Baka…"

"Isn't that just SWEET!" yelled a voice, causing both Tsuzuki and Hisoka to snap their heads up. At the edge of the bed stood Zenshin and Yukio, one smirking and the other smiling so widely you might think their faces would freeze.

Zenshin, the one who had spoken before, leapt onto the bed and hugged Tsuzuki strongly. "You're so kind, Tsuzuki! Now I know why you stay with him, Hisoka! He's irresistible!"

Yukio laughed and sat down at the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Ah. I agree."

Tsuzuki laughed and looked at Hisoka. "Didn't I say I was irresistible?"

Hisoka snorted and looked away, face flushed deeply. "Humph. You're irresistible all right. Irresistible to monkeys."

"Hisokaaaa! I'm hurt!" Tsuzuki sniffled; wagging his now puppy tail with his ears laid back in a hurtful expression.

All laughed besides Hisoka, who just snorted. 

Tsuzuki giggled and went back to embracing Hisoka, slightly bouncing on the bed. "Sooo, what now?"

"Well," began Yukio, now seated on the chair. "Arisa is downstairs watching TV. Very entertained actually…Zenshin, dear, why don't you go and stay with her, just in case? I don't want to bother her with questions right away. It's not a good time."

Zenshin snorted and cursed. "You're too sympathetic. That's why we never get ANY work done! And don't call me 'dear' you jackass." He stomped down the stairs.

"He gets angry too easily," explained Yukio, ignoring his brother's continues curses. 

Hisoka yawned and stretched his arms after demanding Tsuzuki to stop bouncing. He leaned back until he was against Tsuzuki. 

Tsuzuki smiled again. "What about Hisoka, Yukio? We need to ask her what she was talking about."

"Hisoka-chan seems fine at the moment. Besides, if it happens again, we know how to control it. In the meantime, let's talk about the attack awaiting us in 6 days. We can't push everything all at once."

Hisoka blinked as Tsuzuki and Yukio began babbling on about nonsense about the attack and, because of Tsuzuki, the topic about him again. Hisoka calmed himself down trying not to let the vein on his head pop out of irritation.

Before he could ask what were they talking about, he flushed when Yukio's eyes fell on him. The man leaned on the chair he sat in and asked, "Hisoka-chan, do you remember what happened before you woke up?"

"What are you guys talking about? The last thing I remember was…Sitting on the couch, angry. Then, something happened and I was outside. There's a big blank now…and then, I felt something warm. And that was it," said Hisoka, trying to remember what that warmth came from.

Tsuzuki and Yukio exchanged glances. Tsuzuki was the one, who asked, "You don't remember anything else?"

"No! I just told you what I remembered!" Hisoka huffed staring up at Tsuzuki.

Again, another exchange of glances. For a moment, it seemed that no one would make a movement. Before he got to demand an answer again to what was happening, Yukio spoke up.

"I'll explain…"

~*~*~*~

Zenshin yawned again as Arisa continued to flip through random channels, too intrigued by the colors. He couldn't help but ask, "Haven't you ever watched TV before, Arisa-chan?"

The girl stopped flipping channels, landing on a cartoon. She shook her head sweetly with a cute smile. "No, actually. I've heard Rosa listen to it. It was something called 'news', I think. We weren't allowed to do many activities. Mainly, people had to strengthen their Fortune."

The last word made Zenshin wonder for a moment. "You mean,…gifts?"

The girl nodded. "I guess so. Rosa calls it Fortune. We have to kill all those who ravish this planet with greed and hatred of those who are different. Whether it be with Fortune or handicap," she explained, not affected by the conversation at all.

"Arisa-chan," Zenshin said, taking the remote and putting the volume louder so that Yukio wouldn't hear. He was going to get a good yell from this. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Rosa, her plans, what will happen to Hisoka. Everything…"

The girl only stared into his eyes, searching for an emotion, it seemed. Her smile grew into a thin line with her lips pressed tightly together. She looked away at the TV, though not watching it.

"It began about…fifteen years ago, I think, from what I've heard. The guards and Fortune people say Rosa's younger brother and mother were both telepathic. There were hunters at the time that searched for Fortune and took them into labs. They used them for prophecies and for the fun to be laughed at. Her brother and mother were taken."

Zenshin interrupted, "What about her? Doesn't she have…the uh…Fortune?"

He watched as Arisa smiled again up at him. "I'm getting there."

"Oh…Sorry, continue."

"She was then put into an orphanage in Spain. She was furious at the people who took her family away. Later on, she researched about those that hunted Fortune. She learned about all sorts of organizations who took people with Fortune to help them, as one guard told me. Well, in the orphanage was a boy who could control fire. A fire caster, or something, I guess. He had no friends, but no one knew about his Fortune, besides Rosa. They became friends immediately and planned to runaway. Both of them knew of what were becoming of people like that boy and Rosa's family. They had a plan for everything."

"What was the plan?" asked Zenshin, becoming very anxious with every detail.

Arisa lifted her shoulders in a tiny shrug. Her wings flapped out as if though to stretch. "I don't know the details. But all I know is that she's gotten enough people with the Fortune to attack soon. But, for some reason, she's interested in Hisoka-san," Arisa said with a frown.

Zenshin stared away into the TV. "What about Tsuzuki-san?"

"Is he not the most powerful Shinigami? Well, or that's what people say. Under her control…Not only does she get Hisoka but humanity won't stand a chance," whispered Arisa.

Zenshin then said, "Continue."

"Well, Rosa was obsessed with the idea. After a few years, she had an apartment with the boy in America. She also had befriended many Fortunes after the years of searching. But these Fortune people were too loners. They had no family at all or they had escaped the clutches of scientists. So, her real task was to find out about those with families or who accepted the world for its cruelty." Arisa paused, taking in a breath.

She continued after a moment. "She found a man, a dark sorcerer. Very rare moment to find one, I though when they spoke about it. At the time, Rosa had finally discovered that she possess the ability of anything she wished. But it was powerful enough or it wouldn't last long. She made a bargain with the sorcerer."

"Of what?"

Arisa's eyes narrowed. "If she possessed all the powers that were strong and had endless limits in return…"

Zenshin instantly took note of her hesitation to answer. "What is it?…Do you need to stop?"

"No," she replied quickly. "You must know. It's just a little hard to talk about." She flapped her wings slightly in an aggravated and nervous manner. "In return for the pure innocence and love of one of the Fortune children. But their was a catch, the sorcerer had told her, that that child must have already been broken and their love stronger than any other love among the children. I don't know what they meant by broken. Mentally, I think…" 

She stopped again, smiling when Zenshin gently brushed the tears away from her eyes. "Arisa-chan," he said calmly, "What about your brother? Is Rosa using him because she has you?"

The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "I grew wings starting at the age of three. I always had back pain and one day, one horrible night; they tore through my flesh. It was so bad. Mother was sympathetic…But frightened. My father he…He committed suicide five days later. My brother was the one that was mostly home, and because of me, he quite school to heal my back wounds and help me walk again."

"Walk again?"

She nodded slowly. "My wings felt like my arms and it made my balance go off. It took a while to learn to walk again. I don't know why I was the only one with wings…Until I discovered that my brother also did."

Zenshin couldn't help but stop her again. "He has…wings?" he asked with an astonished pitch. 

"Yes. He can make them come and go as he pleases. He just never told me because I was too young to understand that I was really different. Later, our mother told us we were adopted, which really explained why our parents never possessed any ability.

Well, life went on. I had one friend; she was really nice. But, she was also different. She could see possible visions of crimes being committed. Scared her a lot though, but anyway. She lived with her father and grandmother. But then, Rosa came. I was outside, playing in the safety of my backyard with my friend, Sara, when we heard a knock at the door."

Arisa paused and her wings began trembling violently again. She sighed and said, "Mother answered it after telling my brother to stay close by me. Earlier that day, Sara had said someone was going to be murdered in this house and my mother refused to let it be her children. She opened the door and started talking to the lady. Her voice got louder to a screaming point. I tried to see what mother was screaming about. I ran into the house with my brother and saw as the woman used a strange ability I didn't know at the time and mother went paralyzed. I was only eight at the time, too. I ran to mother once she fell but brother pulled me away. Just as I had broken free mother began shaking and screaming. Her body began melting…Oh God! She just _melted!_" Arisa began sobbing softly and angrily rubbing tears away.

Zenshin soothed her hair softly bringing her into his arms, just as his brother use to do when he began crying. "You can stop."

"No," Arisa hiccuped, looking away. "I have to finish. You see Sara was right, mom was murdered. Sara was now by side, tightly clinging to James, as was I. She began talking in a language I didn't understand. My brother did though. He began swearing in our language again, demanding her to leave us. She didn't listen. She made fire from her body and shot it around the area so we were trapped. She took Sara and me, pushing my brother away. She held us tight with this strange electric wire she made with her fingers. She then began trying to use strange abilities to take my brother, but somehow he was able to dodge everything."

"What happened to your brother?" asked Zenshin, trying to get everything into his mind clearly.

Arisa sniffled. "She heard the sirens grow louder around there and stood beside me and Sara. She said something again that I couldn't either hear or understand. Then, the last thing I remembered was my brother screaming. Then…We woke up in a room. They were very nice and we were always provided with the things we needed. There were other winged Fortunes too. Not many, but a few. She said that only a few of the same kind could share a room or it would be too full. And that's how life has been."

"And then, why did your brother work for Rosa?"

Arisa said, "He came into the room I was in one day. He told me that once he found Rosa he came here to tell me that…That he'd do anything to set me free. At the time, he didn't know that no one would be set free, regardless of what happens. But, it was the beginning of everything, so he believed Rosa. He sold his soul to her in order to guarantee my safety. In return, he had the power to morph and disguise himself as any living object."

Zenshin breathed in deeply. "Man…But, why does he wear masks instead sometimes?"

"Oh that's simple. It sometimes hurts to morph. If he had morphed more than five times that day earlier, he would have to wear a special mask that stuck to his skin. Or something like that, from what I heard."

Silence crept up again.

Zenshin thought of the previous day. "Hey…What happened to you yesterday? You were…a monster. And I thought Rosa wasn't going to attack until the week was over."

Arisa smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see, when I was training and it was time for a break, I went to the room. There was another room right down the hall with large doors, which was forbidden. Everyone always believed that there was a curse if you went it. But, I went in, being the sister of James. Inside, there were books and some sort of crystals and papers around. I was shocked that I was able to enter without any traps. I began reading through the things after I made sure no one was around.

I found nothing that made any sense to me, but I did find a picture. See, earlier that week I heard people speaking that Rosa was going to add another 'friend' to our list. She said that he was already dead, but could be of great use!"

"What was the picture of?" asked Zenshin, almost impatient.

Arisa gave the tiniest hint of a smile. "Tsuzuki-san, of course. Next to his picture were two pictures of Hisoka-san. One was of him reading a book, with Tsuzuki poking his head form behind the couch, and the other was of…a younger version of him, in school uniform. I know it was he though. The same sad eyes he had. Attached to the photo was information about him. I was still learning to read but what I made out from it was that he was murdered and raped, but not enough evidence to arrest."

Zenshin's mouth dropped. "Now it makes sense. No wonder you were trying to warn us!"

Arisa ignored him and continued. "After that, I knew that they were the two that she wanted. I knew a passage that I could escape from. I never could at first, because I had heard that if anyone tried to escape they would be killed. So, I had to escape somehow to warn Hisoka-san. I would easily be able to dodge the creatures outside if I flew high enough"

"Outside?"

Arisa nodded. "There are these creatures that guard the area and fly around. Their positions are exactly at the same time if you count. They never worry about the other's work, only focused on their own orders. I was going to count the time until when this particular creature was passing by to take off. If I did it at that time, I could avoid being attacked by more than two birds. But while I was running out, these vines came out of nowhere and snapped onto my body, dragging me back in. I knew I would be caught now. I guess they let people snoop around and then are caught…Before they are executed."

Arisa sighed and let out a cynical laugh, as if though disgusted with her own actions. 

"I struggled to break free, but couldn't. That was when I remember some potion that James had given me secretly for an emergency. I used one of my wings that was slightly free and pulled the bottle out. I turned it upside down and got a few sips in, before my wing slipped the potion out of its feathers. At that moment I focused on transforming into one of those creatures. I did, too, and broke free. I immediately took off and tore through the roof, flying high into the air, heading towards the other beach. I heard James say that's where he saw Hisoka."

James blinked. "But why did you attack? Er…That's what Yukio said," he said, noting the hurt expression from the girl.

"I guess my mind was taken over by the beast and wanted to kill Hisoka-san. I learned from the beasts after becoming one, that if there's anything they wanted to protect, their darker side would turn over and kill that person…And anyone in the way. That's probably why I chased after Yukio-san too. Either way, I was lucky those creatures didn't come out to attack me."

Zenshin sighed and rubbed his head. "But I saw on the computer that is wasn't one of Rosa's creatures."

"It wasn't. It was I. If Rosa or one of her slaves didn't send them, you can't detect it as a deadly creature out of the mansion," explained Arisa getting up. She headed towards the kitchen, the tips of her feathers tapping against the floor. "Want some water?"

"No, thanks." Zenshin cursed himself for being stupid. She must be thirsty from talking so much. "That's a hell of a story," he said as she sat back down.

Arisa didn't reply but took a large gulp of water. She set the cup back down softly. "That's basically from what I know. I'm sure that they'll be searching for me now. And, I'm highly sure her security is ten times that as before. James and Anthony must no much more."

"Anthony?" shouted Zenshin, his eyes narrowing.

"Oi, Zenshin! What are you doing?" cried Yukio, coming down the flight of stairs.

"Er…nothing."

Arisa smiled at Yukio. "Hi, Yukio-san. I was just answering some of Zenshin's questions."

Yukio's eyes fumed and glared daggers at his younger brother. "I thought I told you not to ask any questions, idiot!"

"Like you were going to do it!" replied Zenshin, meeting his brother's dirty look. 

Yukio groaned. "Zenshin!"

"Yukio! Come one! We only have six days left now! I learned so much form this girl! It's vital to Hisoka-kun's and Tsuzuki-san's existence!" explained Zenshin, giving Yukio his puppy look.

Yukio snorted. 

Zenshin smiled and glomped his brother. He loved it when Yukio didn't respond, which usually meant he gave up. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yukio gasped for breath. Zenshin rolled off his brother and brushed himself off.

"What were YOU doing?" asked Zenshin.

Yukio shrugged and went to get something to snack on. "I was reminding Hisoka-chan what happened. Apparently, he couldn't remember."

"Poor Hisoka-kun," sighed Zenshin. "I want to see how he's doing."

"All right. But hurry up!"

Zenshin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Yukio stuck his head out from the kitchen with an innocent smile. "I need you to cook me something."

"Jackass."

~*~*~*~

"Hisoka-kun? Tsuzuki-san?" whispered Zenshin, coming into the room. 

Tsuzuki was holding a frail and pale looking Hisoka. Jade eyes were red as if though he were sobbing, while amethyst eyes showed concern and compassion.

The older man looked up at the soft tone of Zenshin's voice. "Come in," he said gently. "No need to just stand there."

Zenshin smiled sympathetically and sat down on the chair Yukio had previously sat on. "How's he doing?"

"I'm fine," snapped Hisoka, sounding very irritated.

Tsuzuki smiled with an apologetic expression. "He's upset because he can't remember why he did all the things."

"Ah. I almost got to ask Arisa-chan about that. But Yukio interrupted." Zenshin heaved his head upward to watch Tsuzuki whisper comforting words to Hisoka. "That bad, hmm?"

Tsuzuki gave a mute nod. The boy in his arms shook with rage for a moment before relaxing. He rubbed his eyes viscously, and said, "I don't understand what's going on. Why did I do that?"

Not knowing the answer himself, Tsuzuki looked at the form of Zenshin, as if though asking for an answer. 

"Oh dear. You're getting a lot of bad news today, kid. I guess it's my turn to do some explaining."

Footsteps caused the three to focus their attention toward the stairs. Yukio and Arisa, who held a glass of water in her small hands, came to the top of the flight of the stairs. Yukio sighed and sat on the armrest of the chair where his brother sat.

"Might as well tell everyone," whispered Yukio.

Arisa looked around not finding a seat close by. It was then, she noted Hisoka had brought out a hand, inviting her to sit beside him. She smiled and took one of his hands to help herself get seated beside the couple. 

Zenshin, after confirming was as comfortable as possible, asked, "Do you want me to explain it, Arisa-chan? You must be tired form talking."

The girl nodded. "I'll help though if you forget something."

Zenshin chuckled and cheerfully explained, "I doubt I could forget a story like that."

"Get on with it, Zenshin," hissed his brother, apparently annoyed.

"Sheesh fine."

Zenshin took in a breath and explained the entire story, of course, in his own artistic words. He paused every now and then when seeing the eyes of the others widened, with the exception of Arisa, at certain comments. What seemed like an eternity came to an end in about fifteen to twenty minutes. He waited for questions.

"Well, there's actually more I wanted to know, but, I think that's where I should stop for now, right, Arisa-chan?"

The girl nodded, gulping down the rest of her drink.

Hisoka shut his eyes tightly closed trying to concentrate on what was just told to him rather than what everyone else was wondering. Again, he struggled to push the other's thoughts back but failed once again. 

He began to remember his home when he was younger and how he felt the same way when too many people were gathered in a single room. Then, he would be punished and locked away like a wild animal, whenever spoken of his ability. Memories flashed by and Muraki crept painfully into his mind.

Unable to contain the hatred and sorrow plunging all at once into his heart and mind, Tsuzuki let out a low growl in the back of his throat and discarded the sheets off of him violently, startling both Arisa and Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki frowned and reached out for Hisoka, "Where are you going?"

Hisoka stood upward made sure his balance was accurate and passed Zenshin and Yukio, heading towards the stairs. "Out." 

Yukio was the first to leap to his feet and took Hisoka's right arm gently. "Wait. I have a better idea."

Hisoka spun around and shook Yukio off angrily. "I'm…Leaving." He turned back around and stomped down the stairs.

"Take Tsuzuki-san with you!" Yukio called out to Hisoka. "You two really need to get your minds off everything for now! We all do, and my duty is to protect you. I know if Tsuzuki-chan went with you it would be all right."

A loud shout indicated that Hisoka was really upset at the moment. "I don't want to be protected, damn it!"

They heard the rustling of a jacket and silence for a few seconds before the door creaked open and was shut with a loud slam.

Arisa stuck her lower lip out in a pouting manner. "He shouldn't be left alone."

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement and went dashing after his younger partner. "Don't worry! We'll be fine!" he began calling out to them before Zenshin stopped him.

"Take this Tsuzuki!" said Zenshin catching up with the older man down the stairs. In his hand he held out a clip on button. The rim was dark gold and in the center it was a shade of scarlet. "If anything happens just press it. It will note me immediately on my own device."

Clipping the clip on his shirt, Tsuzuki smiled. "Thank you."

"And Tsuzuki…?"

Tsuzuki grabbed his coat off the hanger. "Yes?" He slipped his arms through and adjusted the jacket.

"Be careful," Zenshin whispered form the stairs almost in an inaudible tone.

Tsuzuki shut the door behind him.

~*~*~*~

Hisoka sniffled, preventing a sneeze from coming. It was beginning to sprinkle very lightly, and the weather had begun to fade off from cool warmth into a freezing environment. There was barely any people there, despite it were still early. Probably also because the sprinkles gave a sign of a future storm.

Tilting his head upward to study the clouds and shielding his bright eyes with one arm, Hisoka breathed in. It felt extremely good to get some fresh air. The extreme temperature was beginning to get to his delicate body. The thought of Tsuzuki holding him in his strong arms on those rainy days came to him.

"Ch', at a time like this, I'm still thinking of him?" scowled Hisoka at himself. He lowered his head once again and walked ahead toward a small empty booth. It was closed but it provided a nice place to sit. He sat himself down on the surface of one of the high seat and spun around so that he faced toward a lagoon like beach, his back facing the direction of the hotel.

Although he was beginning to tremble from the cold, Hisoka resumed on concentrating on what Zenshin had said. "So, she's after me too. And Tsuzuki as well. I'm going to make sure nothing touches him, as he has done for me." His eyes narrowed. I'm tired of begin watched over. After Riko died for me, I couldn't stand being protected like a child anymore."

He sneezed and groaned. "Great," he stated, "Now I'm getting a cold."

Something snaked around his shoulder, which startled him with a cry. Instantly, the warmth he was slightly familiar with began melting into his own body, erasing the feeling of the cold.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked already knowing who it was.

The hot breath sent a shiver down his spine with every word. "Just like one of our first days of knowing each other. Already getting sick again, Hisoka. I thought you could use something warmer than that sorry excuse for a jacket," whispered Tsuzuki, smirking.

"There's nothing wrong with my jacket," Hisoka stated firmly in defense.

Tsuzuki spun the seat around so that he was face to face with his lover. "Of course not. It's my favorite color; just like your eyes too." He smiled sweetly.

Hisoka blushed slightly and sniffled, feeling another sneeze. 

A gloved hand popped out before Hisoka. He looked up to see Tsuzuki still grinning cheerfully like not a care in the world. "Let's get someplace warmer and have some breakfast."

Hisoka glared and stood up, dusting off his pants. "I don't need help. I'm not a child."

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka turned and began walking ahead of him. Pouting and upset, Tsuzuki caught up to the boy, who had his hands shoved into his pockets, head facing straight. Noticing the boy's intense face, Tsuzuki decided to stay quiet.

As they walked a few more strides, Hisoka could sense the worried and hurt emotions from his lover. He sighed deeply and removed his left hand from his pocket. Reluctantly, after reaching his courage, Hisoka slowly slipped his smaller and cold hand into Tsuzuki's right, entwining his fingers with the man.

Instantly, Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and smiled. He tightened his hold on Hisoka's hand and walked toward an open restaurant close by.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka silenced him. "We've got six days left. What do you want to eat?"

"Oh anything is all right! I'm starving! What about you," asked Tsuzuki, ignoring the stare of a woman walking by.

Hisoka's shoulders gave a shrug. "Anything, I guess. Just as long as you have money to buy something."

"I thought you had the money," Tsuzuki said, his hopes going down to eat. "So, we have no money?"

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki for a moment, before giving a very microscopic smile. 

"Idiot. You know that when I'm hungry I at least have money, unlike you."

"But you're never hungry," Tsuzuki said with a whining tone.

Hisoka confirmed that with a nod.

"So we have no money to buy!?"

The boy looked straight ahead, ignoring Tsuzuki's comment and said, "I hear their special at eh restaurant is good."

Tsuzuki groaned cranking his neck upward with a confused expression. "But we don't have any money!" he exclaimed towards the sky.

The action made Hisoka roll his eyes in a distasteful manner, even though he thought the groan was slightly cute. He walked on.

"Ahh! I'm starving too! I won't be able to make it back to the hotel form money! The food is right there!" Tsuzuki's eyes were filled with large drops of tears that were about to slide downward like a mad waterfall.

Before he could begin bawling though, Hisoka sighed and said, "I never said I didn't have any money, stupid."

Tsuzuki's tears vanished in an instant. "So, you mean you have money?" His mouth turned upward into the largest smile.

"I never said that either."

"Hisoka! Stop confusing me!"

"It's not my fault you're too stupid to understand."

The man sniffled loudly. Knowing then that that wasn't going to aid him in understanding what Hisoka meant, he smirked evilly with an idea. "Are you going to tell me if you have money or not?"

"No."

Tsuzuki pouted mockingly and released his grip on Hisoka's hand. Noticing that Hisoka was slightly surprised by the action, he pulled the boy extremely close to his own body, resting his hand on the hip of his partner. The boy was beginning to flush again.

"Tell me," he demanded cheerfully again.

The boy stuttered a moment before meeting Tsuzuki's eyes, shooting a dirty look at him. "No."

"Too bad." With that, Tsuzuki, making sure there were a few people close by, grabbed Hisoka's rear end tightly. Most of the people around quickly saw the action and either shot a disturbed look or an evil look at them.

The boy cried out, which was how many of the people noticed what had happened, and tried to jump back. Tsuzuki's strong grip, though, prevented him from doing so.

The man chuckled. "Well?"

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka was silence with another hard pinch. "All right!" he cried, "I have the money!"

Satisfied with his work, Tsuzuki loosened his grip and lifted his hand higher up so that it rested comfortably onto Hisoka's hip again. He liked the feeling how Hisoka fit perfectly against him.

"Good," he finally said. "I think I'll have the special, then."

The boy, still flushing madly, from either humiliation or anger no one could tell, shouted, "You're impossible Tsuzuki Asato! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Tsuzuki met the boy's furious gaze with a mischievous one. "Please do."

Jade eyes widened and the face grew into a complete crimson color. "Don't have those thoughts or I won't be able to eat!"

"I love you too."

"Tsuzuki you idiot!"

"Hisoka my cupcake."

"Cut that out"

"Mmm, cutting a cake…Sounds yummy!"

"Are you listening to me?"

"…With sprinkled…. Apple pie too! And ice cream! Hisoka makes a good dessert too…"

"I'm still right here!"

"…Mmm…food…"

"TSUZUKI!"

"Yes pumpkin? Ooh…Pumpkin pies…"

As went the conversation for the two, with the occasional glance from passerby's, until they reach the restaurant and the weather began lightening up, literally, with thunder and lightening bolting throughout the darkened sky. 

~*~*~*~

Such a long chapter! Slightly boring because I needed somewhere to stick in some information. In the meantime, I can work on the next chapter. It took long due to the fact that I've been extremely busy. But, nonetheless, I got it done! Review please? Did you like it?


	8. The Planning Begins

**The Planning Begins**

A/N: I'm sorry if I said otherwise but, this DOES take place after Wishing Kokoros. A special note about that at the bottom. This fic slightly clears up a little bit more confusion. Slightly short? Well, read and enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~

Hisoka lazily took the last gulp of his drink, tea to be exact, and set the glass down gently back onto the table. Across from him on the small booth beside the window, his partner was completing the meal with a large piece of apple pie. From the looks of it, the man didn't even appear to be chewing, but consuming large quantities of food.

"Tsuzuki," he said, trying to catch the man's attention, although he knew even if he gesticulated, it wouldn't even matter. 

The man ignored him. Hisoka knew it was unintentional though…hopefully.

Hisoka tried again. "Tsuzuki!"

The man was still eating, apparently not caring or not knowing that Hisoka was calling for his attention.

Giving up on speaking, Hisoka leaned forward and snatched the plate away that occupied the pie from the man. Immediately, Tsuzuki noticed that sudden action and cried out in alarm with a hurt expression. Any other person would have quickly handed the plate back and fixed their eyes on something else, however, Hisoka could sustain longer.

"I'm not done with that!" explained Tsuzuki with a whimper following by. His eyes refused to leave the plate that was held in Hisoka's grip as if though it would vanish at any second.

"I can see pie is much more important to you than work and other things," Hisoka said coldly holding the plate closer to his body.

Tsuzuki groaned and began leaning over the table reaching out a hand to grab the plate. "Hisoka! Give it back"

"You aren't paying attention! Listen!" shouted Hisoka, pulling the plate farther away from Tsuzuki's grasp.

The man protested by saying, "But I'm really hungry! And it was your money and I wanted to make it worth all!" He placed a knee on the table, climbing on top, careful with the other plates.

"Tsuzuki!" cried Hisoka in shock when the man was literally climbing over to take the food back. He held the plate above his head and scooted toward the end of the booth, avoiding the man's needy clutches. He was going to make Tsuzuki listen to him.

Tsuzuki, seeing Hisoka action instantly before it happened, made a dive for the food but instead, his calculations were slightly off and his face collided with the boy's.

With a loud cry, Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's body tightly crush against his as they tumbled off the booth onto the cold tiled floor. "You…idiot!" he muffled against Tsuzuki's shoulder, shoving the man off him as hard as he could, which was not much. 

Tsuzuki moaned in pain and looked upward as something caught his eye. "AYE! THE FOOD!" He shouted as the apple pie separated from the plate, which went crashing into tiny pieces of glass upon the floor leaving the pie to plop on the object right underneath it.

*PLOP*

Oh, yes, and the object just happened to be a very familiar young boy. 

All those who occupied the restaurant and witnessed the incident gasped in alarm. Everything froze for a moment as the pie began making its slick and slow way down Hisoka's neck and onto his shoulder, before landing on the floor with a disgusting glob sound.

Tsuzuki gave a clamorous laugh and leaned forward, licking the small piece of apple that occupied itself comfortably on Hisoka's right cheek. "Mmm, it's painfully good." He chuckled at his own joke, although Hisoka didn't even flinch.

Hisoka stared dangerously at his partner swearing death and hissed as the manager came stomping toward them. "It had better be because that's not the only thing that's going to be painful in about two seconds."

~*~*~*~

Zenshin yawned deeply and spun around in his seat. Yukio suggested that he stay at the hideout for a while with Arisa, while his older brother went to investigate where Arisa had previously attacked. Zenshin didn't understand the point of it.

"Zenshin-san," said a little voice. "What's this thing?"

The boy spun around once more to find Arisa highly caught up in a very interesting staff with a small orb that lied at the top. It looked as if though the end of the staff split in two in opposite directions curving slightly upward, a perfect size for the orb. 

He smiled and said softly, "It's one of the many magical staffs here. Yukio and I collected and…er…borrowed some of the equipment here for our…investigations, and so on."

"Oh." The girl scrunched her nose up and stared into the orb; she cocked her head. 

"This one," Zenshin began, standing up and caressing the staff with awe as if though reading what the young girl was contemplating. "It allows one to see what another person is going through. Or, more like, what's going on through their hearts."

Arisa looked up with a perplexed expression on her small face. "But, that's not very magical, is it? I mean, Hisoka-san can do that too."

Zenshin nodded. "Yes, but it can do more. See this is how it works. When casting a spell, you can have the time needed to look into a person's heart and soul. Once that is noticed, these things right here," he pointed to two strings attached to the middle of the staff that held beads on them. "They will then, if you cast the correct spell, will awaken Harai and will put that person into a deep sleep of peace while Yukio, who usually does this part of the job, summons Harai's master to heal the person that is possessed by darkness. Harai enters the person's body by his master's command and does the completion of the spell. However, if something goes wrong, both the person casting the spell, and the one who will be cast by it, die."

"So you've used this staff before?" she asked.

Zenshin shook his head in a negative manner. "No. But I do much research on all our equipment. I have to master each piece of magic in order to carry out my missions. I know the basics on everything and am beginning to go into depth of some particular ones that I have interested in. Harai, for example, is one of those ones I'm currently studying."

"Ah, I don't get it. I'm really confused."

A laugh filled the room. Zenshin patted the girl's head gently with a grin. "I bet Tsuzuki-san is even more confused. I mean, your story is impossible to understand!"

Arisa shrugged. "I know Hisoka-san understands. He can explain it to Tsuzuki-san."

"Mm. Hopefully."

Zenshin turned back and went into the kitchen to get something for the two of them to eat; he assumed Arisa was hungry. 

While he prepared the meal, Arisa wondered around more, finding ancient talismans and maps and everything regular people would find fantasy like. To her, they were slightly familiar, since Rosa had them.

After a moment of thinking, Arisa asked, "Who's Hirai, Zenshin-san?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I'm sorry." He came out carrying a plate with a sandwich and carrot sticks. "It may be a bit too healthy…but I have ice cream too, if you want." He set the food down on a nearby table. 

The girl smiled and nodded. "Later." She handed a carrot stick to Kuro, once she had sat down.

"Ah, well, okay. I'm not going to explain about Hirai, because it's too complicated for now. But, he's half human, half phoenix, just if you're interested enough for that little detail. It's not important right now, okay? Let's just relax until we get message from my brother," he explained, setting back down on the seat by a touch screen computer.

Getting no response, Zenshin assumed she understood. He began rummaging through some scattered files that lied upon a counter to the right. "Now, let's see. What shall we use to get information on Rosa…Ah here you are!" 

He found a blue file with only a few pieces of paper in it. He frowned and sighed. "She's a lot more tight on her work than I thought. Well…This will be a long day for me!" He cracked his knuckles and quickly set off to work. "I really hope Tatsumi got that file."

Arisa, in the meantime, shivered, knowing that something was just not right.

~*~*~*~

"I'm really sorry, honest."

A loud snort made the man frown and blush in humiliation at his actions. Not only had the manager kicked them out, but also Hisoka was FURIOUS at him. But he was hungry! Is that such a crime?

Hisoka groaned and speeded up (the pie had let a beautifully well-made mark on his face, neck, and clothing). Tsuzuki had obviously had forgotten to place his shields up again, and his thoughts were colliding madly like waves against ocean rocks into Hisoka's. The sooner they arrived home, the better for all.

In what seemed like long seconds, the door slammed shut and the stomping of footsteps upstairs was heard. Tsuzuki gave a depressed sighed and hung his jacket and Hisoka's (who had thrown it angrily on the ground with suck rage). Feeling horrible about the situation, he thought of something to make it up.

"I really didn't mean it. But, what can I do to make it up to him?" Tsuzuki asked himself. Coming up with nothing, he began heading upstairs. 

As expected, he heard the shower running. Reaching the top step, Tsuzuki entered the room and changed his shirt, which had some tiny spots of the pie as well. Discarding his cloth on the basket, he went back out of the room and out into the balcony, where he could lean against the railing.

The winds had began to become harsh yet gentle at the same time. His eyes wondered around the ocean's waves and deep clear color. Children giggling, others surfing or talking, tanning, everything expected to be seen at a relaxation spot. 

There was a cessation of water stopping, then going back on again. No, thought Tsuzuki, this is the sink; it's not as powerfully loud as the shower. The rapid sound of water ceased and the rummage of cloth or what not was followed. Then, he heard the door creak quietly open. He spun around and saw Hisoka, fresh in new clothing come out.

Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka now wore slightly baggy pants, white shoes, and a T-shirt that seemed one size to big for his smaller frame.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki spoke weakly, still feeling lousy. "I'm really sorry! I..."

Hisoka interjected harshly, "Don't bother apologizing. I don't like seeing you upset." Despite the harshness of the tone, the words came out soft and kind that Tsuzuki just had to smile. 

Tsuzuki grinned and slightly adjusted to the left and patted the white railing inviting Hisoka. Hesitantly, the boy slowly made his way over and leaned his elbows comfortable on the rail, his eyes melting into the scenery. 

"It's beautiful," whispered Hisoka, never leaving sight of the ocean.

A relaxed sigh was the response. Tsuzuki loved the aroma of the salt lingering about after the waves roar and crash, spraying mists to all those around. It was the same scent reminding him of the time Hisoka got him a sweet roll of some sort that had the scent of salt, yet was the taste of pure sugar.

His mind somehow leapt up to where they were now. The events were beginning to get thicker. "Hisoka…What's going on? I honestly didn't understand what Arisa was saying. She talks kind of fast you know."

"She's a child," was what his partner replied quietly, not amused by that fact of Tsuzuki's inability to grasp the idea of everything. "Basically this is the problem; Rosa has been kidnapping, some not all, people with special and unique abilities that normal beings don't posses.

"Next, she made a deal with a warlock that if she could posses all abnormal abilities, she would find a young one that has been 'broken', physically or mentally we don't know, and that's emotions are so pure and hand him or her over to this warlock. 

"After gathering some people with abnormal abilities already, Arisa's brother gave his soul to Rosa to posses more abilities in order to protect his sister. Now, his sister was also there and began sneaking around. According to her, she found two pictures of me, and one of you."

Tsuzuki blinked in awe and thought for a moment to collect the information that Hisoka had summarized in a much easier way. "So…"

"So," Hisoka interrupted again, not bothering to waste his time on Tsuzuki's pondering that usually took a while. "What we can gather for sure is that she wants you for you Shinigami abilities, and she wants me for…my ability."

An odd shiver bolted through Hisoka's body. The thoughts of his parents shunning him, well, not really, passed through his mind. More like refusing to accept him as their son. As if though Tsuzuki sensed the tension that had arise, he wrapped a protective and friendly arm around Hisoka's shoulders.

"By your side always?"

Opening his mouth, speechless, Hisoka's eyes blinked rapidly for a second. Shutting his mouth slowly, he nodded. He received another grin that beamed with happiness. 

"What happened to Zenshin and Yukio?" Tsuzuki questioned more to himself than Hisoka.

Hisoka was silent, just leaning closer to his partner, receiving a warm sensation throughout his body, loosening the muscles at the same time. "They…went out, I guess. They'll be back."

"I'm still confused about all this," continued Tsuzuki.

Hisoka snorted, his eyes shutting half way. "I'm sure you're slow mind will catch up within a few days."

Tsuzuki sighed again and rested his head upon Hisoka's damp one. The moist reminded him of the wind, which reminded him that, the mixture of moist and wind could result in a deadly flu, even though Hisoka's quick ability to recover.

"Let's go inside, ne? You'll get ill." The boy didn't reply but turned and headed inside quickly. 

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki asked, lips pressed tightly together with concern. A habit he did sometimes. "Hisoka? What's wrong?" The tension had returned between the two.

He entered and shut the two glass doors that led to the balcony, locking them, to be on the safe side. Behind him, Hisoka sat on the Egyptian like mattress and cradled his head in his hands. 

"Hisoka."

"Tsuzuki…I was thinking. That dream I had…" He paused, taking a deep breath into his lungs, and exhaling slowly relaxing. "I think it may have a connection to what happened to me yesterday."

Tsuzuki was listening intently. He sat on the chair that was across from the cushion that Hisoka occupied. The man placed his hands under his chin. "Tell me."

It was apparent to Tsuzuki that he wasn't going to get an answer. He waited a while longer, allowing Hisoka to rerun the dream through his head. Before he could gently ask again, Hisoka had taken the time to speak.

He listened throughout the entire thing, eyes widening with great horror and disturbance. By the time Hisoka had finished, which was about five long minutes, maybe twenty, (Tsuzuki didn't know) he had rushed to Hisoka, on his knees, taking the boy's shoulders in a strong grip.

"Hisoka, you know, I would _never_ ever hurt you like that," he insisted, trying to calm the tremulous boy. "Hisoka?"

"I know. I know. I wasn't afraid when you, no. Not you, _he_ slapped me. It's the emotions that ran into me during that hit. It was so twisted and dark. I felt like dying…I…" Hisoka shook and held onto his shoulders in such a deadly deep grip, Tsuzuki had to pry them off and hold them tightly.

"What is it?"

Hisoka gulped and allowed his head to dangle low, eyes fixed at nothing. "I remember that time yesterday. Right before I lost it, I felt the same way. Something dark and twisted inside. I have the feeling it'll happen again soon, just like Arisa was trying to say."

Perhaps it was the trembling, or the tears, or perhaps the nuance expression between fear, disgust, or horror, but whatever it may be, Tsuzuki drew Hisoka close to him, soothing the form with assuring words.

Hisoka had pushed himself upward, wiping the tears away. It always was the same way. He refused to let anyone think of him as weak, even though the words that assured him he was strong. Hisoka felt worse because he always accepted those kinds of comforting words when you're breaking down. 

It always works that way. Usually, no one will tell you something negative toward you when you're breaking down into a sobbing child. 

"I really think we've been thinking too much," Hisoka muttered angrily, crossing his arms and facing Tsuzuki. "Let's just…forget everything now."

"We can't do that, Hisoka. I know you're afraid, you don't need to hide it from me, and you know that," spoke Tsuzuki in a serious tone, standing up with a hand on his hip. 

Hisoka made a strange rankled sound. Just as he was making a remark to protest, Tsuzuki's cell phone began ringing loudly.

"That's strange," said Tsuzuki. "No one should be calling." He made a small jog toward the room and began fumbling through his blue bag, trashing things out creating a mess. 

His partner came in and leaned against the doorframe, arms still crossed. He watched Tsuzuki finally locate his phone and used his thumb to switch it on. "Tsuzuki here."

Hisoka heard the distant mumbling and chatting of a low voice, most likely a man. 

With eyes wide, Tsuzuki began speaking all at once. "Tatsumi! What's going on? Why are you calling during HISOKA'S and MY vacation? Oh, dear! I never sent word about what's been going on! You remember those cases wh-oooohh. You know, okay, but…Oh…All right, hold on."

Hisoka was surprised when Tsuzuki stretched out his arm and handed the phone at him. For a moment, Hisoka stared at it as if though never seeing a thing like it before. Though Tsuzuki's wrist flicking in an indication to grab it snapped him back into thought. He picked it up and placed it near his right ear.

"Tatsumi-san," he whispered. "Yes, I have it. Watari-san told me to bring it just in case. Ah, yes, give me a second then."

He placed the phone on a desk table and went to grab one of his larger bags in the closet with dark coated wood. He zipped the bag open and searched inside, Unlike Tsuzuki, Hisoka's approach was much easier, remember where you put your materials. It took less than ten seconds for him to find what he needed.

"Hisoka, what does Tatsumi want?"

Hisoka grunted shoving other items out of the way and pulled out what appeared to be a small electric box. Almost like a square CD player that some people were carrying around.

"Tatsumi-san wants us to see some files. Watari-san gave me this before we left, for emergencies. It's a device that let's us see them from where they are. It's something…like a miniature computer without the keyboard and instead, a with touch screen. He's hoping it would work. Here…"

He placed it on the desk table and took the phone into his hand once more. "What do I press to activate it? Ah…No…I see a blue, red, and a dark one with a smaller circle inside. It's not there…No, I'm sure. WATARI-SAN THERE'S NO YELLOW BUTTON!"

Tsuzuki sighed deeply and snatched the phone away and heard the whining of a hurt Watari on the other side. "Watari, yo. What do we press? Yellow? No, it's not there. Hmm, no. Maybe. You should pay more attention next time. No, not that either. On the right…With the circle on it? Okay." He paused looking pointedly at Hisoka. "Try the dark one with the circle."

"All right." Hisoka's index finger pressed softly on the button and the machine began making a wheezing sound. For a moment it was thought that Watari had failed at one of his inventions, until the sound began growing louder. 

A tiny button flashed a bright color, perhaps yellow and white at one, and shot a beam out. The beam bounced onto the wall, allowing a rectangular shape to grow. After a few buzzing sounds and the screen switching colors, Tatsumi, Watari, and 003 appeared.

"Oh, It work! I can see them! Aren't I wonderful Tatsumi?" asked Watari, smiling at his brilliant accomplishment. He was tugging at Tatsumi's dark jacket, obviously wanting Tatsumi to praise him, just as 003 was doing, hooting thoughtfully.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. He shook the man's groping hands off his right arm. "Yes, yes," he slightly agreed, "But can they hear or see us?"

"We can see and hear you, Tatsumi-san," said Hisoka, standing by Tsuzuki's side. It was rather easy to see everything due to the large space on the wall that wasn't decorated by any burials or paintings.

Watari and Tatsumi stopped and turn their heads at the two, eyebrows raised. 

"See! I'm a genius! It worked!" squealed Watari now patting 003 kindly and praising himself. "I'm calling it…MonoCom-kun!"

"…Watari," began Tatsumi, his eyes shut tightly, trying to control the crazy urge to smack Watari. "Let's move on."

Watari grinned. "Oh, yes!"

Adjusting his glasses and leaning over to pick up a file, Tatsumi began. "It seems that case that was apparently canceled and given to a much more resourceful group since it no longer concerned Japan's areas, was given up on. We were told that the disappearances had ceased and those that were missing were long gone."

"Any dead?" asked Tsuzuki.

The man shook his head. "Not unless there was something else going on that would not allow them to show appear in the book. But, we highly doubt that since we've received this," he held up the file with a numerous amount of sheets in it. "This was sent in by Zenshin-kun."

Hisoka's eyes grew instantly. He hadn't recalled them making plans to send files to anyone. Especially, someone they don't know. Or…Did they know Tatsumi? "How did he…I mean…Do you…"

"We've met during that particular case, Kurosaki-kun," assured Tatsumi, beginning to scan through the files. In the background, Watari was still cheering with 003. "According to this, Rosa, as she goes by, is the one behind all. And so an on so forth. I won't bother with details you know."

"You called just to tell us that?" Tsuzuki said with a hint of amusement and displeasure.

Tatsumi lifted his head up and gave Tsuzuki a look that made the man cringe and whimper, hiding behind his sighing partner. There was no helping it.

"Don't interrupt, Tsuzuki-san. I'm not finished. I'm afraid to disappoint you two, but the case is back on," construed Tatsumi setting the file down and gathering a few sheets together from a separate file. 

Tsuzuki broke into tears crying out in alarm, "What! This is VACATION TIME for Hisoka and me! I…"

"Don't think I haven't taken that into consideration, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi responded quite harshly. "I'm sure you were busy doing…other things that don't concern…mental work."

The pair melted into a pile of crimson. Hisoka coughed and tried to find a distraction, while Tsuzuki could only laugh nervously. 

Tatsumi smirked slightly, turning to the red Hisoka. "Konoe is here with the instructions." On queue the older man glided beside Tatsumi, sitting in his chair behind his deck. 

"Tsuzuki, Kurosaki-kun. Despite that this is not in your restricted area, those who work for the island have asked us to help. We have chosen you two, because the disappearances that began in Japan were from originally Nagasaki, and because you two are the only ones with the capable resources to do anything," he explained in a hoarse voice. 

He eyed the two, who were currently upset about the news. Tsuzuki was fidgeting unusually more than usual.

"I still think it's unfair," he pouted, putting his head low in depressive manner.

Konoe rolled his eyes. The spot was brought back to Tatsumi who went closer to the screen and tapped a few things around the border of the screen. 

"I'm sending updated files that were collected by a few spies working for Jamaica, and specific ones for your area at the 'Sunset Beach Resort and Spa'. These files include the main leaders and partial info on their background. They are recent photographs, and do not have any misleading ideas. I mean, as in James, with his abilities, one could mistake one mask for his real appearance. We have his true identity on one of the photographs. However, Kurosaki-kun, I want you to study it to make sure you memorize his face by heart, understood? I was told that you had a recent encounter with him. Now, I'm also sending in some information on each person."

The boy nodded, understanding perfectly what Tatsumi meant. Beside him, Tsuzuki was still not gripping tightly on any details. He was beginning to get really hungry and the lecture was boring him.

"Now," Tatsumi said, breaking Tsuzuki's train of sweets parading through his mind. "Press the red button. According to Watari, it will print the files...somehow."

Hisoka did just that, assuming the files would appear from a thing slip on one of the sides of the box, and waited while Tatsumi continued. 

"Good. Now, new updated information. We've heard the attack is in…Five days now," he flipped through some papers, lifting out one of them and studying it. "There will be an army, from what we've gathered, of unknown things. Humans, creatures, we can't tell. What we do know, is that the attack will be beginning at 'Enchanted Springs'. It's the biggest attraction around there and makes a good front door to enter. It is held once every three years. It begins in the are where the restaurant 'Taco…Pescado', and continues throughout out Jamaica's area.

"At 12 midnight, we need preparations in order. Tsuzuki-san, have at least two of your Shikis at all times the day before that," Tatsumi stared into Tsuzuki's eyes. 

Tsuzuki whistled and placed his hands on his hips again, making a rather cute pose. "Must be big if you want two at all times."

"Tsuzuki-san, this will be bigger than ever. Maybe bigger than your…previous attack."

Tsuzuki nodded in understanding, unlike his partner, who seemed to not care much actually or was too tired to. He recalled when Hisoka had lost his memory after what would have been heir to the Kyomeito throne had gone insane. The thought that it could be bigger than that attack was horrific.

"Kurosaki-kun, your assignment will be very important. We need you to stake out any unusual conditions in the next five days. Also, have one of Tsuzuki's Shiki with you at all times as well. Be prepared to be worn out and be healthy that day. If something goes wrong, you'll need as many shields as possible. And if you're exhausted that day, you'll be easy prey. We can't accept that. Your recovery ability is essential."

Hisoka nodded mutely, listening closely. "What else?" He could still hear the files beside him printing madly.

Tatsumi sighed, slightly tired form talking much, and took out another sheet of paper. Before he could speak, Watari bounded in before him, shoving him aside.

"Yo bon! There's more. Zenshin will be using some antique…err…things, whatever they were, to help out. He's experienced with magic and such and will be a great help that day. His brother will be your guardian as well. We want to make sure you each have two guardians in order to stay alive!

"Me and Tatsumi will be joining you there A.S.A.P. This case is way too big to have you two handle it alone. This woman is insane, ne?"

"Watari!" shouted Tatsumi; "You're going to confuse them with your unnecessary babbling! Let me continue or I'm going to…"

"Your face will stay that way if you don't smile more, Tatsumi." Watari smiled and waved at Tsuzuki and Hisoka. He wished them luck and sauntered off, shooting a face at Tatsumi.

Konoe groaned and made some excuse about needing tea or whatnot. Only Tatsumi was left standing, and irritated.

He sighed deeply and said, "Well, now that that's taken care of. Let me try to settle your confusion down. Watari was right about us joining you two soon. Hopefully tomorrow if all goes as planned. This is a very unusual case when Shinigamis from other countries help others. Especially, since EnMaChou only consists of areas that rest in Japan while other organizations deal with their own problems all over the world.

"Finishing up, we will explain a little bit more in details when we arrive. Such as, how to deal with those who are immortal and what we need to do with all who are captured. We can't go around killing everyone; that would be highly and obscenely meaningless. Until then, do your tasks, and stay focused." The last statement was directly spat towards Tsuzuki.

"Ah! I will be focused! Sheesh," whined Tsuzuki, crossing his arms and looking away insulted. 

"Tatsumi-san," asked Hisoka, suspicion clearly in the air. "How did Zenshin get a hold of you? I did not know the undead could communicate with the dead to pass information. I know for sure that Yukio's alive." Tsuzuki was also amused quickly as he stared up at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi frowned, puzzled at the question. "That's odd, Kurosaki-kun. Yukio's case is very special like a few others, but didn't Zenshin-kun explain what happened to him and his brother? I know he never told his sibling, but not you two?"

"No," both Tsuzuki and Hisoka said in unison. 

"Well, he should have. It's the only reason he's able to really help you. He knows how these people work," explained Tatsumi, still fascinated that Zenshin never spoke of what happened to him with one of Rosa's members.

"Tell us what!" demanded Hisoka, patience long gone.

Tatsumi's eyes shot a sympathetic look. To who, no one really knew. But either way, what he said made their throats drop to the pit of their stomachs. 

"Zenshin died two years ago."

~*~*~*~

If you're still confused, don't be alarmed! So is the author! But in either case, I hope it's beginning to clear up slightly. Again, this DOES take place after Wishing Kokoros. I'm sorry if I said otherwise. I was out of it that day or…something. But, please, do review. I add many twists, yes, but…hopefully it will ALL be cleared up. Also, the area they are in does somehow exist, but restaurants and a few other things will be purely out of imagination. Also, it appears that I was unable to load the correct file for, what I believe was Akusho 2. What Rosa SHOULD have said was "Es el. Su amigo, o _koibito_, esta aqui tambien."

****

SPECIAL NOT: After this fic, is the **SEQUEAL **to Wishing Kokoros. Yes! Many wondered what was going to happen since our evil man was still in existence!


	9. Chosen Sacrifice

Chosen Sacrifice

~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank you to all those who review! 

****

IMPORTANT NOTE. PLEASE READ: I've noticed, once going to check reviews, that some people don't understand some…things. Well, at first, I was hoping for that. (you know, confuse the readers a little). But, then I noticed that there were some things that just DID NOT make sense to, me at least. It's odd, because I usually always have a friend edit my work so that it's clear of mistakes (one or two mistakes do appear occasionally). Also, some other problem that my computer would not show me incorrect errors in my work! And, surprisingly, English IS my second language, and I VERY often make a lot of spelling errors (hence, why people have to edit my work).

See, when MY computer uploads fics they are in good shape (I always have two copies. One final draft and one rough draft to be exact. I always go back to make sure the plot does slightly make sense in final draft). However, when I check them on ff.net (authors can preview their work for those of you who don't know) and it somehow uploads rough draft, which is very similar to the final, but is more confusing usually (for example, that Spanish error or that 'daughter thing; with Rosa). I've come to the conclusion that my computer is…well, old, and is going through difficult times. 

So, what I'm trying to say is, bear with me please. I'm doing all I can to fix this computer and files to make sure final drafts are being loaded correctly. I try to at least final both copies to be sure, but something is still going wrong with my computer. 

To clear up some confusion (some of this will be reviewed in this chapter, but I'm putting it here anyway).

****

James Jake Sanford plays the 'roll' of Jake Sanford (he just cuts off his first name) who is the owner of the resorts, spas, attractions, etc, for Jamaica.

Rosa, in order to roam around the area without being conspicuous, plays the roll of 'Jake's' daughter. Yes, the Japanese thing was incorrect! (I said it incorrectly, sorry!)

****

Tsuzuki and Hisoka ARE in Jamaica (a BIG detail left out of chapter one for some reason).

Zenshin and Yukio are brothers who do investigations all over the world on Rosa for reasons that can't be said yet, but, have recently been living in Jamaica trying to pin her down since that is where she has been staying for years. Both specialize in magic related items. Zenshin studies into their equipment (talismans, pendants, ancient staffs, powder and herbs, etc.) while Yukio deals with most of the PHYSICAL action (not THAT kind of physical -_-;).

****

Anthony was/is a friend of Zenshin's and is a mysterious man that specializes in dark arts, and summons his…'pets', cats and ravens, to spy on prey. He is able to see through their eyes if he wishes. More about him later on.

Arisa Hanna Sanford (called Hanna by her brother) is James's younger sister. Has wings and escaped Rosa to warn Tsuzuki and Hisoka by using a specially mixed concoction given to her by her brother to shape shift into any creature she pleases. She escaped as one of the birds that guard the 'hideout' but lost control of her mind in the process, causing her to attack Hisoka and Yukio when meeting.

****

This is going to be followed by the sequel of Wishing Kokoros. I'm saying this, because this WILL be an important note because something…interesting happens that relates to that particular fic. (Remember, Hisoka's memory was taken away about the incident. The reason Tatsumi, and the others, besides Hisoka, remember is because Tsuzuki decided to tell them. More detail on sequel about that.)

THIS TAKES PLACE 12 year after Wishing Kokoros (long, yes. BUT, I want it that long). 

~*~*~

"Zenshin died two years ago."

Tatsumi's statement rung endlessly within the ears of Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The possibility actually never occurred to either of them, which is what was most frightening.

Hisoka licked his lips and realized how hoarse his voice had gotten. "How..."

Tatsumi frowned once more. "I do not think it is in my duty to tell you that. I know Yukio-kun has not been informed for, personal reasons, as Zenshin says, however, I still cannot comprehend for what reason he wouldn't tell you two."

"But," said Tsuzuki, swallowing loudly, finding his voice, "Why…?"

"I already explained what I came to do."

At the last words, the screen began crackling and tearing into uneven pieces. Watari must have only programmed his invention to last for so long. Tatsumi's appearance was hardly there any more.

His voice was still slightly audible, though. "I shall hopefully see you two no later than tomorrow. Good bye."

His arm rose and, probably, shut off the computer device because Tsuzuki and Hisoka's one faded black and decreased in its size until it was no longer there.

The last copy of the files alerted Hisoka into reality. Deciding it was best to ignore the comment on Zenshin for the moment, he went over and found the files neatly stacked on one another. He took them all in his hands and sat comfortably down on the bed.

Tsuzuki had given a large sigh and turned to face his partner. "I wonder why Zenshin never told us about this."

He watched as his partner skim through some of the files, placing the ones he read or didn't find important on the side. He said, "I'm sure he has his reasons. For now, let's do our job and just confront him later. He's not here, anyway. Might as well do something with our time."

Still not convinced, but having no other choice, Tsuzuki nodded and sat beside Hisoka. He really didn't want to read files now.

"What did Tatsumi mean by 'memorize his face'?" asked Tsuzuki, remembering the earlier sentence.

Hisoka gave a shrug. "He wanted me to recognize his emotions so that I could point him out if needed so. Despite he may have shields I can still sense something from him. And if they are shields, they're pathetically weak."

"Here," said Hisoka, passing him the old man sheets. Tsuzuki sighed once more and read. It was Watari's writing. He probably did a summarized sheet, knowing Tsuzuki wouldn't dare try to read many loose papers on the same subject.

James Jake Sanford

Possesses the abilty to fly (wings appear at his will) and the mind 

ability known as, telepathy. Also, after selling his soul, he then possessed 

what is commonly refered to as Shapeshifting, or Morphing. Lived with his 

only live sister, Arisa Hanna Sanford, and his two adoptive parents.

Father's Death: Suicide (born in Kyoto, Japan)

Mother's Death: Murder (born in Amesbury, England)

Age: 21 (approximately)

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: Unknown

Eye Color: Light blue

Hair Color: Light brown (down to his shoulders)

Accodring to Jamaica's spies, he is never seen alone. Clasified under Top Class and Third Leader under Rosa's orders. Not known to be 

truly dangerous. Specializes in defense.

Followers: James is believed to train those with telekinesis, telepathy, 

precognition, defense powders, shields, and possible other shape shifters.

Tsuzuki blinked in awe and flipped to the next sheet. It was James in a thick coat, face barely visible, and not alone, as the note said. He stood beside another person, appearing as if though they were talking.

"It must have been difficult to get these photos," he exclaimed.

Hisoka nodded in agreement. "Obviously. It must have been good equipment to gather that photo." He read on slightly to himself. "Unless they were assassins."

"Assassins!"

"Yes. According to this, Jamaica uses assassins to do the harder work when gathering things like this. Oh, I'm sorry, the assassins are Shinigamis. Not humans," he said catching his error as he had skipped a few lines.

With an exasperated groan, Tsuzuki shouted, "How unfair! Humans to do this work too?! They can't do as good as a job compared to a Shinigami. I mean, we have to answer to EnmaDaiOh and we're classified as the highest ranking employees, BUT we get some of the lowest pay, AND they still use humans?!"

"Idiot," Hisoka retorted, meeting his partners angered eyes. "I would highly think that EnmaCho's Shoka Division would disagree. Humans are not as conspicuous as Shinigamis. I think that the people that are constantly spotted with James, are experts in empathy. They would easily sense the presence of the dead. Humans could easily pass that test unlike us. Also, if they were to notice us watching, they could somehow research us and figure out we're dead. Then, they'll obviously know something's up. Impossible? Maybe, but as we've seen, anything is possible with Rosa."

A grunt in irritation was all Tsuzuki answered. "What about James? They don't seem so frightened of him."

"I don't think he'll be in the actual battle," theorized Hisoka. "I think…He'll be more like a commander of some sort."

Tsuzuki raised a curious eyebrow. "Commander?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and instantly knew he needed to explain his theory. "Listen. I already told you James has weak shields. His ability itself is very weak as well. But, I doubt that's what they're relying on for him. Personally, I see him as very intelligent, so does the profile. I think he'll be staying at the hideout while giving mental commands to those he's in charged with."

"But you said that he's mental capability is weak. How can he give commands to so many people at once?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Simple. Give commands to one or two er…Co-Pilots, if you will."

Tsuzuki paused and thought for a moment at the idea. "Ah! As in have two or more people who will be in the battle as Co-Pilots to receive orders and give them to the rest of the crew!"

Hisoka blinked up at him. "I guess you're not such a worthless King of Sweets after all."

His partner only smiled kindly at him. 

As Tsuzuki's partner went back to scanning other files, he took another profile with Watari's similar written. Anthony's profile. He had heard very little of this particular man.

Anthony (last name unknown)

No background as to where he originated from, yet rumors hint in 

the direction Spain as well, but then moved to Japan. Is fluent in both 

languages. Known for interest in black magic.

Most is unknown.

Believed to to be a spawn of Satan himself. Spies hear rumor of 

Anthony training those with mixed herbs, potions, beads, and other needed accessories for the dark arts. Has been misleaded as telekinetic. 

No photograph was able to be taken. Never seen in public. Top class, First 

Leader.

Is extremely dangerous. Has killed one spy who tried to discover more information on him. No more research has been done about him. 

Special Note: Believed to be working personally with the "Warlock"

"Wow! He's a lot more deadly than I thought!" declared Tsuzuki reading over the lines once more about the murder.

"There's something very different about him," Hisoka thought aloud, not caring if Tsuzuki had heard.

Tsuzuki leaned in, and said, "Yeah! He killed someone!"

"No." Hisoka shook his head and placed the sheets he held down. "Why is he ranked first rank? This one..." He pointed to the sheet beside his knee. "…Is Rosa's profile. The same thing Arisa had said, but…She's ranked second. Why would he be working for her instead of her working for him? He's clearly much more powerful than any of them put together."

Good point, thought Tsuzuki. "Perhaps he does rule her. They just make it sound as if though she rules him."

"Possibly. But, I've spoken to her. She does make the decisions, from what I can tell. Something's….just plain wrong. I don't even know if she notices his true strength. I just know he's up to something that Rosa is against. It doesn't make any sense though…" his partner continued muttering inaudible possibilities to himself, thinking of all sorts of answers repeatedly.

Tsuzuki sighed; not knowing any answer that could clear up anything. He just wanted to eat and relax with Hisoka. But, like usual, something always prevented that beautiful paradise.

He took another sheet of paper to read. "Hey…" He began once read through most of the work. "Listen to this, Hisoka." His young companion had ceased muttering. Tsuzuki hoped he was listening.

"It's talking about Jamaica asking for help. It's a letter sent directly to EnmaDaiOh. I guess they then sent it to Tatsumi to send to us. It's saying that they've gotten aid from both Spain and Jamaica, but are now asking for Japan, the other country held up in this mess. I guess that since it began in our jurisdiction they want help. 

They had stopped researching on Rosa's crew because classified threats with Rosa's regards kept getting sent. Also, after the murder of their spy, they couldn't risk any more lives.

It appears, due to recent news, the 'Warlock' that was spoken of, will also be at the attack. They plan to lose many people that day..."

He allowed the last words to die off, fading slowly. Tsuzuki lifted his gaze to meet Hisoka's own. Green eyes showed no emotion, as usual, but inside, Tsuzuki knew the boy was frightened.

Hisoka cleared his throat. "What else does it say?"

"…I don't want to lose you, Hisoka. You mean too much." Tsuzuki bit his lip, almost drawing blood. _Not again. I can't lose him again._

The boy's eyes narrowed, as if though understanding Tsuzuki was trying to prevent him from knowing something. He snatched the sheet away quickly and read it, despite his partner's desperate protests. His breath caught in his throat.

In neat letters towards the end of the letter, Hisoka's eye was caught by these words:

We've received word about Kurosaki's mental outburst from younger Sharou…We have high expectations that Kurosaki will be sacrificed in this battle against Rosa…Tsuzuki's grief….our greatest sympathy…

"So," Hisoka breathed out at last, not even noting how long his breath was held. "Arisa was correct." No wonder Tatsumi was eyeing him with such a sorrowful and sympathetic expression. But was the letter real? It must be…Tatsumi sent it.

Tsuzuki's eyes grew slightly larger than usual. "How did you know about what Arisa had said?"

"I remember her saying something like that. I wasn't completely unconscious. I remembered her saying that once you told me what had happened." He paused. "I'm going to go insane."

Tsuzuki attached himself to Hisoka, tightly gripping the boy's shoulders. "No! I'm not going to allow you to leave me, Hisoka! I know we'll all make it alive! We swore to stay by each other's side!"

"You don't know that we'll survive, Tsuzuki."

"I do! Hisoka, we have to make it together!" cried Tsuzuki. "As partners, we have to stay alive for each other!"

His quiet partner didn't answer for some time. The thought that someone expects you to die isn't the most pleasant thing to have as a memory. But, even Arisa had high thoughts on this abstraction as well.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka placed his hands on the man's head affectionately. 

Tsuzuki pulled back slightly, Hisoka about half an arm length from his bear hug. He gave a shaky sigh and gulped, waiting.

The boy pulled his hands back, placing them on his lap slowly. Then, he shut his eyes and said, "Whatever happens, I'll be sure that I stay by your side."

Although, inside his heart clenched tightly knowing something awful would occur, Tsuzuki couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh of joy. He nodded then. He reached out to embrace his partner…. Instead, he ran into a mouthful of scattered files.

"Idiot. Look before you leap," Hisoka suggested, heading toward the bathroom.

"…Thanks for the tip." Tsuzuki stood up as well. "Why do you think she said you're going to go insane?"

Hisoka shrugged not giving too much thought on it. "Perhaps…It's the only way Rosa could take me."

"Insanity?"

"Well, if what Arisa said was true, and I snap, Rosa could take it to her advantage. I'm crazy and will attack anyone in my way, probably. Including you," enucleated his young partner, surprisingly calm about it.

Tsuzuki shuddered mentally. The way Hisoka was speaking was too calm. _Could he snap at any time? Why is he acting strange…?_

~*~*~*~

Air became ten times as difficult to gather into lungs. The room grew to an almost unbearable freezing temperature. Every breath was another sign of death growing closer and closer. The darkness crept up, embracing all shadows, making them become hidden, along with all that intertwined within the path of darkness. A shrill laughter rung so violently with ears, the head would beg to explode. So close to prey…So close…

Arisa shrieked as the door to the hideout was broken down.

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki saw the form a few yards ahead shiver oddly.

Hisoka smirked and turned slowly around to face the man before him. Jade eyes were no longer their original state, but a shockingly beautiful crimson shade. 

Tsuzuki stepped back once, instantly noting the change in Hisoka's eyes and attitude. "Hisoka…"

The boy's eyes narrowed in a threateningly manner. "You're going to betray me," he insisted. 

~*~*~*~

The screaming that shook madly within the room was becoming unbearable. The boy was down, and was, from the looks of it, staying in that fatal position. Only action he made, was receiving each horrid blow after another.

It was only a matter of time before they found her and the dog hiding within a small cabinet. _Yukio-san….Zenshin-san is dying…_

"In here!"

Caught.

~*~*~*~

"What…" Tsuzuki stood firm and met Hisoka's dangerous eyes. "Of course not. You're my partner."

"You use me," Hisoka uttered dejectedly. "Just like that man."

Tsuzuki's brain clicked into action and thought of one name. Muraki. Yes, he quickly understood Hisoka was going to explode into an outburst of hatred any moment. As long as they were alone, Tsuzuki thought he could soothe the trembling Hisoka down without any civilians getting harmed.

He took a large gulp. "Hisoka," he said in an assuring manner, "It's me, remember? I would never hurt you the way he did."

"No. You have your own perverted ways," snarled to boy, body trembling much more violently.

The man took a step closer to his partner, trying to get to an arm length of him. 

"No!" cried Hisoka, stumbling back ward, yet holding his sharp gaze at Tsuzuki. "Don't try getting close to me! I won't let you touch me!"

"It's me, Hisoka," encouraged Tsuzuki, stopping where he stood. He needed to calm him down before he tries to make an attack. Don't frighten him, he thought.

Hisoka made a strange whimpering sound in the back of his throat. His breathing became sharp as if though unable to breathe at all. Sweat was beating down the boy's pale skin, and eyes jolting in pure terror. 

"I promise I won't hurt you. Don't you trust me?" 

"…Trust is a horrible word. You take great risks in it," breathed Hisoka, placing himself against the bureau.

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement. "But, there are also benefits to it. Knowing someone cares about you and allowing themselves to put their life in your hands is a wonderful feeling."

"If you feel nothing…You feel no pain…"

Tsuzuki blinked suddenly at the reaction Hisoka was taking. The boy had not apparently heard him and was muttering to himself with his head bowed. Not in an audible range enough for the muttering, Tsuzuki cautiously took another step forward.

~*~*~*~

Rough and greedy hands attacked her arms, dragging her out. Arisa whimpered in fear, watching in horror as one of the men slung her over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

As they began heading off towards the back area, Arisa lifter her eyes to find Zenshin. He lied on the floor, in an injured position, grasping at the largest wound gasping for air, hoping to decrease the agony he was currently in.

"Time to have some more fun, Zenshin-chan," said a cloaked man, who stood before Zenshin, chuckling.

Rosa had won the first round.

~*~*~*~

Hisoka resumed mumbling and panting.

Taking advantage, Tsuzuki quickly took the last four or so steps and snatched Hisoka's arm almost aggressively.

Just as Tsuzuki anticipated, Hisoka's head snapped back up in reality and he gave a piercing screech. He used his free arm to slash at Tsuzuki's face, plunging his nails into Tsuzuki's skin. He managed to take a good chunk out of the man's cheek before he was harshly slammed onto the bed face first, the papers forgotten.

With a grunt, Tsuzuki took hold of two wrists in each hand and held them against the mattress. Using the legs, he managed to entwine his with Hisoka's in such a way that if the boy tried to strike out with the foot, both he and Tsuzuki would feel excruciating pain throughout their leg.

"LET ME GO! LET GO!" 

Tsuzuki began breathing harder as the form underneath him began thrashing with his upper body, thrusting it upward in hopes to throw off Tsuzuki.

He thought of using his mind to synchronize with Hisoka's but thought against it. The boy wouldn't give him enough time to speak into his mind. All he believed he could do at the moment was hold the boy down until either he stopped, or until Tsuzuki got an idea.

He recalled Hisoka snapping before, it taking three larger and developed forms to hold him down. Yet now, Tsuzuki knew only he could somehow calm Hisoka down. If only given the opportunity that seemed to grow farther with every thrust.

Upon his thinking, Tsuzuki hadn't even realized the thrashing and muffled screaming had ceased to exist. He looked down, and realized, Hisoka was staring to his right side (left cheek against the mattress), giving the impression that he was dead.

Waiting a few more seconds to confirm that Hisoka wouldn't attack, he quietly got off and turned the smaller figure around. Hisoka refused to give a flinch or any sign of life. Tsuzuki though could tell he was alive. Hisoka's eyes were green once more, and they were blinking every so often. His chest gave a tiny hint of life within him as well, but not enough to be satisfied.

"Hisoka?" asked Tsuzuki softly, not wanting to alarm the boy. "Can you hear me?"

"Can I?" was the response.

Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka into his arms gently and set him comfortably into the blankets, placing the thickest one over the body. He shoved the rest of the papers out of the way, not giving any care to them at the moment. The response was truly strange.

"You can hear me?"

"Can I?"

"I assume you can. You answered me," said Tsuzuki taking a small hand into his larger one.

Hisoka blinked twice. "Is that what you want me to answer?"

"Are you all right?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Tsuzuki squeezed the hand, receiving only a slight grip in return. "I want you to tell me the truth."

"My head hurts."

"Do you know where you are?" Tsuzuki slightly thought it was a pointless question, but, might as well check.

"Do I?"

"Hisoka," said Tsuzuki impatiently.

The boy gave no response.

Tsuzuki let out a breath and released the hand. He sat down on the mattress, frowning. "You're in a hotel with me."

"All right." 

__

He's giving into commands. That doesn't appear to be a good thing for us.

"Do you remember what happened. Tell me the truth," Tsuzuki caught himself at the end, having the intellection that Hisoka _was_ only answering to a command.

"No."

"Why are you acting like this? Answer me."

"I live to obey. I'm afraid to lose him. So, I obey for his sake."

That was unexpected, thought Tsuzuki. He had the understanding that perhaps this was just a side effect of whatever caused Hisoka to snap for a short period of time. Hisoka moaned before he could ask who was 'him'.

"Nnn…" Hisoka's head shifted a few times, as if regaining life into his body once again. It took almost five whole minutes of silence for Hisoka to finally sit up. He cradled his throbbing head in one hand.

Tsuzuki intently watched Hisoka. "Hisoka," he said at last. "Are you all right?"

"Mm. I think so. I sense something happened again, didn't it?" inquired Hisoka, rubbing his sore eyes from their weariness.

Tsuzuki sighed and nodded. "Slightly worse, but not by much. You stopped trying to escape and went into a zone."

"A zone?"

"Yes. You would only respond to commands," explained Tsuzuki looking away and shutting his eyes. 

Hisoka's eyes wondered around the room for a moment before he asked, "Anything else?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip and thought. "No, nothing." He stood up and began to recollect all the scattered papers. He couldn't help but feel disturbed at how quickly things were going by. It was already, what? Almost time for sleep!

"Your face," said Hisoka.

A hand pressed to his right cheek gently. Tsuzuki lifted his eyes and saw Hisoka examined the wound he had received previously.

"Did I do that?" asked the boy.

Tsuzuki shrugged. "Not a big deal. Help me with those papers over there." He pointed behind him.

A melancholy filled Hisoka, understanding it was his fault Tsuzuki was injured but refused to push the man further on the subject, obeyed and began collecting the other remains of their files.

Both worked quietly, not actually minding the silence. 

It was only after they both had completed placing the sheets back in order and upon the bureau was when the silence shattered.

"We need to find Zenshin and Yukio," said Tsuzuki, not meeting Hisoka's eyes. The pain in his cheek had subsided, obviously healed.

Hisoka only nodded mutely and was beginning to exit the room when a pounding boom alarmed them.

The boy ran towards the end of the stairs and said, "It's coming from the front door."

The two both flew down the stairs and cautiously waited inside the living room like area. Tsuzuki had taken out a fuda and was prepared to summon any Shiki on any threat that could cause harm to either of them.

Hisoka, convinced that it couldn't have been one of Rosa's men, approached the door, a fuda in his grip as well. The door was beaten on again, with greater force than previously.

"Please…It's me, Yukio," came the unusually hurt voice. 

Turning around to receive a confirmed nod from Tsuzuki, Hisoka sauntered over slowly and placed his hand upon the cool doorknob. It instantly made his arm shiver with a cold sensation. He studied the condition of the outside, and, hoping he was correct about the safety of the situation turned the knob.

The door was forthwith shoved almost painfully into his face. Yukio dragged himself in, carrying a bloodied and beaten Zenshin. Tied around his belt was a staff.

"Zenshin!" cried Tsuzuki running over. "What happened?"

"And where's Arisa?" asked Hisoka, noting the girl's absence.

Yukio gasped, soaked in his brother's blood, collapsing to his knees. "Those bastards took her. I came too late to stop them, but was able to chase one away from taking Zenshin."

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka, ordering him to immediately gather some materials to clean the wounds. From what he saw, the wounds were burns and gashes of some sort. So deep that some parts of his body were pure black within the middle of a crimson circle.

"Come," Tsuzuki instructed, taking his hand and placing it on Yukio's shoulder. "I'll carry him for you." He took Zenshin into his own arms, not at all shocked by the lightweight of the boy.

Once reaching the room, Tsuzuki lied Zenshin down, in the same manner he had done to Hisoka what appeared only minutes ago. Yukio rushed over and began peeling off his brother's shirt, to inspect where the deepest wounds were.

"Damn it! I don't know herb remedies or magic for healing! Zenshin deals with that!" yelled Yukio, tears forming in his eyes already.

"Leave that part to me," answered Hisoka, entering the room with the materials asked for.

Tsuzuki smiled at the appearance of his partner. Hisoka's face had gone to it's originated color, though, he could sense the boy's weariness from his attack from God knows what.

Hisoka brushed by Tsuzuki and leaned close to Zenshin. "I can only heal the deepest wounds. The rest will have to be hand done."

"That's all right," said Tsuzuki.

Yukio blinked and drew in a shaky breath, watching closely. 

Hisoka shut his eyes and began his healing.

Deciding to give Hisoka the space he thought necessary, Tsuzuki guided Yukio out of the room, beside the balcony. Yukio untied the staff and tossed it aside with a slight hind of pure rage.

"What bastards were you talking about?"

"Rosa's men. They broke in somehow and took Arisa by force. Killed Kuro as well. I'm assuming one was a fire caster due to the burns on the dog and my brother. He got away as soon as I entered. The second was already gone with Arisa when I arrived. The last one was the one I saw with Zenshin. Telekinetic. Scared him off and afflicted a few good scars." 

Yukio almost smirked in pride at his accomplishment. It was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Were you wounded?"

Yukio shook his head; eyes fixed on the blood soaking his shirt. 

Silence. Tsuzuki cast a small glance to catch Hisoka struggling to heal Zenshin. The boy's energy was dangerously low.

"Hisoka snapped again," Tsuzuki told Yukio, although not wanting to deepen the young man's depression, but knew he was to inform someone as soon as it happened.

Yukio blinked in astonishment. "Worse?"

"Yes. Not much. He calmed down on his own. But, he then went into a zone. He would only answer to a command." Tsuzuki, by this time, had lowered his voice.

Yukio cursed silently and bit his thumb in thought. "This is not good. The closer the day to the attack, the worse Hisoka-chan will get, I think. Something's going on that's screwing around with his mind. Rosa…It's her…"

A sigh erupted from Tsuzuki. He crossed his arms and leaned against the nearby wall for support. "I don't know. But things are not going well for us. Zenshin's wounded, Hisoka's going to get worse, and our only source to help us understand what's happening to him is gone. God, what else can go wrong?"

"Perhaps that all our magic supply was stolen except one staff," Yukio suggested.

Tsuzuki didn't know whether Yukio was trying to be sarcastic or was being serious. "Wonderful," The remark that Tsuzuki said was almost out of anger. "Which staff?"

"Harai's staff. He's a dragon that possesses the ability to enter another's soul to clear them of all darkness. Or…Something like that. I think he also can create powerful defenses," explained Yukio, trying to recite his brother's lecture. 

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "Can we use him to help Hisoka?" he asked hopefully.

"No. We need Zenshin to do that. I only summon Harai's master. If Zenshin tries to summon Harai, he will die before getting half way there."

"I don't get it," admitted Tsuzuki.

Yukio sighed and sat on a seat. "Harai and his master are ancient legends that are rarely known to most people now. The combination of the two consists of two different people to summon each. Zenshin was chosen to summon Harai and I, his master, HenDai. Both of us must be physically and mentally fit to accomplish the task, or someone may die. And, if Zenshin was to die in the process of summoning Harai, the dragon would be sent to do as he wish because Zenshin could not complete the task, which, therefore, forbids me from summoning HenDai. Not until the spell is complete that I may summon HenDai for him to command his dragon. That is why we cannot use him. It is too great a risk. Harai is a dangerous dragon, rarely used."

Tsuzuki didn't respond. _How…damn perfect. This is not my day._

"Tsuzuki…" It was Hisoka.

Both men got up from their positions to meet Hisoka. The boy was on the verge of collapsing into a faint. Tsuzuki headed over and leaned closer to Hisoka, lifting Hisoka's limp left arm over his broad shoulders, to aid him to stand.

Yukio cocked his head to cast a glance at his young brother. "Hisoka-chan…Thank you." Lying upon the bed was Zenshin, still out, yet the wounds that caused the most threat, were healed as if though never existed. 

His attention shifted back to the two hoping to thank the boy once more. However, the boy's head was dangerously bobbing, obviously indicating that any second he would fall into a long sleep. 

Tsuzuki gave a small grunt, lifting Hisoka into his arms once more (thinking that he was carrying too many people on this particular day) and began heading downstairs.

"I'm putting him on the couch. I'll be up soon to help you clean the wounds," Tsuzuki started, descending the steps carefully.

Yukio nodded, not really caring if Tsuzuki saw his action. He went back to his brother's side, anger swelling in a blazing storm. With the ache inside, he struggled to control his trembling hands as he proceeded to cleanse the wound that was embedded within Zenshin's right shoulder, closest to Yukio.

"Zenshin," he whispered, "I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. I swear, with all my heart, everyone one of Rosa's men will die. If they dare to attack, those ones will die. First, I'm going to deal with Anthony. There's something you're not telling me about him. And I'm going to find out soon. I'll torture him the way he's tortured you. I promise, Zenshin. I love you, bro.

What I'm I going to tell Tsuzuki-san, hmm? You'd know what to do. I don't. I can't break his heart. But…Perhaps, it's for the best…"

His constant muttering had prevented him from hearing Tsuzuki enter the room. "How are you?"

The senior knelt on the bed opposite to where Yukio was, beginning to help out. 

Yukio shrugged, eyebrows knitted tightly together. "I'm all right. I'm just worry about Zenshin. I wasn't expecting this to happen. It gives them the upper hand."

Tsuzuki frowned, casting a glance at the sad man. "Ah. We mustn't give up, though. There's a way to stop them. Besides, Tatsumi and Watari are coming along. They are hoping to round up some more people."

"Tatsumi and Watari are coming?"

"Yes."

"What of Hisoka?"

The very name caused Tsuzuki's head to snap up in attention. "What about him?"

Yukio gave an apologetic look, but a small one. No use in avoiding it now. He said, "He's going insane."

"He's not insane," Tsuzuki protested, wrapping up Zenshin's left arm gently.

"I didn't say that," confirmed Yukio, trying to slip Zenshin out of his pants and unbuckle the belt. There were quite a few wounds on the legs that needed tending. 

Tsuzuki, upon seeing Yukio's action, ran his hand under Zenshin's upper back, slightly elevating him higher so that Yukio would have an easier time removing the clothing and discarding it to the side.

"All I said was that he's going insane. Don't deny it. God, Tsuzuki, I didn't want to tell you but…" continued Yukio, getting a damp cloth and wiping the excessive blood that trickled around the wounds. 

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I slightly lied. I got a brief talk with one of the men attacking. I…He, was the one attacking Zenshin. It was…Anthony." Yukio spat the name with such hate that Tsuzuki was almost convinced the very tone of Yukio's voice would place a curse on Anthony.

"Well? What is it?"

Yukio took a deep breath, meeting Tsuzuki eyes. They reflected nothing but pity. "Tsuzuki, they're tapping into Hisoka's mind somehow, making him go insane."

Tsuzuki was taken back in his mind to the conversation with Hisoka. The letter that was given to them also flashed by. He knew Yukio's news was going to be horrible, perhaps, even intolerable. 

"Hisoka's going to be used as the boy who will be given to the warlock, therefor, turning us against him, and him against us. Arisa was right, Tsuzuki. As much as I hate to admit it. Hisoka will be lost in this battle. Anthony said many of the troops would be brainwashed so that they would get the advantage once more; we can't kill the innocent! But, for the sake of those we don't want to kill, the ones who are planned in being brainwashed to attack, Hisoka must be given to the warlock in a sacrifice!"

~*~*~*~

A/N: Evil, yes? I'm hoping the confusion is getting better! I'm sorry about the computer problem! ^^; Is there anything else I missed?


	10. Fearing

****

Fearing

Don't fear any kind of weapon. Only fear what you or someone else can _do_ with it.

A/N: **WARNING!** This chapter is probably disturbing and not for the weak hearted at one point. There is a rather small or fair size of gruesome details about blood etc. If you don't like that, you may want to skip that part. It's marked for those people.

Please review and tell me what you think!

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki sat back into the seat, eyes still focused on his young partner. They vacation was beginning to turn into a nightmare, which also caused Hisoka to become…well, insane basically. 

His thoughts went back to Yukio, who was currently sleeping beside his brother in a chair or something. The man's statement had angered Tsuzuki greatly at the time. He had gotten up and began demanding for explanations that he knew Yukio wouldn't know. Tsuzuki regretted it also. It wasn't Yukio's fault yet, he felt like spitting every angered thought at the man.

After the argument, Tsuzuki ended with shoving Yukio out of his way and stomped down stairs, well not really since he didn't want to wake Hisoka. They haven't spoken since. It's been what? Perhaps three hours already. 

Two hours ago, Tatsumi had called again. He had informed Tsuzuki that they, as in Watari and himself, were coming tonight. They had gotten a flight to Jamaica and were also able to get the train tickets as well. 

The thought of Tatsumi and Watari coming at night made Tsuzuki think of evening, and when he thought of evening, he though of sleep. Everyone else was asleep, anyway. He was beginning to doze off himself, wanting to collapse into the same peaceful expression on Hisoka's face.

Tsuzuki yawned and did just that.

~*~*~*~

"I still think you're pushing the boy's limits. We still have three days for the attack. No need to rush," James said, watching intensely as his second group was splitting into their appropriate teams to practice.

Anthony scowled and leaned back until he was against the wall. "Honestly," he said, "I believe everything is going perfectly well. Even Yukio fell right into place. He too knows the boy must be sacrificed."

"Come now, Anthony! You're joking, right?" asked James. "Hey! Team four of Fortunes #12-16! No wondering around with the other teams! Begin your lesson or you will be punished once more! Hurry!"

"Giving them numbers is so pathetic, really."

James glared at the older man. "I was instructed by Rosa to give each a number, remember? I recall even you have a number."

"Number one and don't forget it," proclaimed Anthony, keeping his hood over his face. No one but Rosa, James, Zenshin, and Yukio had ever seen his identity. "Rosa is still a fool."

"Hush!" cried James. "She can hear you probably."

"She left, James. She's researching the area where the warning attack will be," assured Anthony.

The groups had gotten into teams and were beginning their training. 

James groaned and went over to a group near the far end. "All right, which one of you isn't concentrating. Don't bullshit me because I can tell."

__

How can he when he doesn't know how to read minds himself? 

"You!" James pointed a boy towards the middle. He possessed beautiful golden eyes and straight jet-black hair that was tied in the back. "Come forward."

The boy swallowed and cringed visibly. He took the few steps until he was only a foot away from his master. "Yes, Master."

"Don't ever fool around again. You've been slacking off number 14," explained James, crossing his arms in a motherly manner. He hated when he was criticized for his weak ability, but didn't mind. Either way, his intelligence was far greater and he could frighten his training groups easily. "Perhaps a two hour punishment will do you good."

"No! I'm sorry!" the boy cried, kneeling down and bowing his head for mercy. Little droplets were forming on the ground with each tear that trickled down his young face. "Please…"

James shook his head. "You know my standards. One mistake, and that's it. I don't allow flaws in my training program. Perfection is a necessity here." 

Anthony sighed, standing. He truly thought James's idea, as a small punishment, was inane. But, Anthony enjoyed it. Since, he himself, was the small punishment. Usually, if James couldn't get a hold of him, he would either increase the punishment or place them in a pure black room until Anthony was free.

"No! Please! I'm afraid to go near him again!" he begged, clinging to James. The other similar aged students all looked away refusing to meet his sorrowful expression. Each of them has at least had a small punishment once.

Ignoring his please, James hauled the boy up by his arms and dragged him to Anthony. "I'm sure you will find him amusing _again_. A stubborn one, he is. Two hours and I want him back in his dormitory."

Anthony chuckled at the boy, leaning close, hoping to frighten the tremulous form. He never spoke to anyone of the training groups either unless it was his own. He nodded at James and shielded the boy with his cloak. They both vanished instantly, although there was a small cry of horror from the boy reverberating.

James gave a malignancy smile. He rarely ever had this side to himself unless training or in combat. He knew he was already corrupted with power and greed. Why else would he befriend Anthony?

Within the next two hours, the boy would be tortured with every fearful thought that was imaginable. Anthony only allowed the torture to come from the boy's mind, creating an illusion. Despite it's lack of reality, it would seem perfectly real and deadly to anyone who was caught in it. 

That thought caused James to ponder on Hisoka. For, Anthony did the exact thing. And within two hours, he knew Anthony would bring Hisoka into another illusion of what he feared most. Hurting his beloved whom he would think…would betray him.

James cackled and turned to see the groups staring at his form, obviously frightened and disgusted by his routine. 

"Anyone else want to join him?"

It did not take even a split second for the training to intensify quickly.

James stared at his watch. It was 7:06.

~*~About an Hour Later~*~

Hisoka gave a silent yawn, stretching his arms high above his head. His joints pulled loose and were almost completely ready to be used once more. The thought of hunger was his reason for awakening. Anyway, he felt as if though he slept for at least five or four hours, which is a treat for him.

Searching his surroundings, his eyes landed on Tsuzuki, sunk into a chair, snoring softly. 

Hisoka's heart ached and blood began rising to his cheeks. He knew their relationship was going to fall apart if he didn't control himself. Tsuzuki would say it was not his fault, yet, Hisoka felt it still was his fault for not able to have the strength to resist the attacks.

He spun his legs over the mattress and stood up. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away form his closest friends and headed into the kitchen.

"I guess Yukio must have fallen asleep with Zenshin," Hisoka said quietly to himself. He would have liked to check on Zenshin's current condition. However, he swore he needed to eat now or he would collapse on the fifth step. Well, actually, he didn't want to wake Yukio or Zenshin up.

Entering the kitchen he noted the time on the microwave. It was 8:05 in the evening. Had so much time gone by that quickly already? Must have. 

Hisoka began fishing through the cabinets, locating some soup, vegetables, fruits, cereals, breads, pastas, and various juices and sweats. He decided to make some chicken soup for everyone.

He first thought he should quickly use the bathroom and clean up, but then realized the bathroom was upstairs. Instead, he just decided to wash up to his arms in the kitchen sink, to prevent the food from getting any strange bacteria in it.

As he began running the sink, he heard a loud snort of some sort. He instantly shut off the sink. He headed back to the living room, and found Tsuzuki still asleep. The man must have just heard the water and shifted his head to the other side.

While his eyes were once again glued to Tsuzuki, he caught sight of the man slightly shivering. Well, it was rather cold. 

Hisoka went to the door and snatched his and Tsuzuki's coat and headed back to the elder. He leaned forward carefully placing his coat gently over Tsuzuki's shoulders then proceeded to cover the man entirely with the longer one.

"Idiot. You're going to get ill one of these days," he scolded, gently nudging the broad shoulder. He went back into the kitchen to wash up and get the materials.

Once done cleaning, Hisoka grunted as he reached high up to grab the vegetables he needed to slice up. He then opened the refrigerator and found some sliced chicken.

"Eh…They're still too large. I guess I'll cut these too," he announced, setting the food down on the empty counter.

Within the lower cabinets, he discovered a large enough pot to use and set it upon the stove, which was still off. 

__

First, he thought_, I'll slice up the food._ Unlike his partner, Hisoka usually always sliced the food first. Tsuzuki had his routine of getting the water boiled and such then slicing the food as the water boiled.

He began sliding open drawers, trying to find the one where the utensils were kept. By the third one, he found a large yet slim knife lying alone inside.

The microwave already read 8:45. (a/n: this is suppose to be slow, but, eh.)

~*~*~*~

James yawned lazily, but kept a stern look. He marched slowly around each team, analyzing each position and at times, thoughts.

"Remember, the enemy will show no mercy. Keep your mind on one idea and do _not_ get distracted. Even if your teammates have fallen you do not aid them. Continue your own task. It's only a matter of time before you will become experts and will take the final task," he said almost cruelly. He watched as many of the children shuddered at the thought.

The last task was the most painful one indeed. Each person over the age of 12 goes through the last task as the first. According to what James told them, those over 12 provide a threat if not taken over completely. And in order for that to ever occur, they take the last task instantly. Your very soul is taken.

Everyone knew James's soul was taken as well, however, his was not at all like the children's last task. He willingly sold it for greater power, allowing him to walk freely as if though still with a soul. The only true difference between James and the other soulless bodies is that Rosa can shatter the glass in, which carries his soul, immediately killing James. Rosa, however, cannot shatter the other souls. This is because it makes them perfect and obedient. James, on the contrary, is not perfect and obedient.

The only way the soulless bodies could die is simply by being killed by another. Usually if this does happen, then the glasses will crumble into pieces of dust, freeing the soul. The only problem is that the Warlock has created such a way where the souls will be kept and will be given to him to feed off. Just like…

"James! James!" 

James snarled and spun around to see Rosa entering. _Wonderful…_

"What is it, Rosa?" he asked, appearing pleased to see you. "I was told you were away."

Rosa nodded with her smile so beautiful and seductive it made James sick. "I was indeed away, _mi amor_," she whispered, placing a soft kiss against James's lips.

He felt like gagging. She had this odd tendency to toy around with others this way. James found it repulsing.

The chanting of his group paused. He knew what they had done. Each time Rosa or James entered, they ceased to continue their tasks and kneeled down like the obedient slaves they were.

"I was just double checking the area where our warning will be set," Rosa exclaimed crossing her slim arms over her chest. She wore a lot of dazzling jewelry. "It seems there will be about one hundred _personas_ where we plan to attack. A good amount to frighten everyone off."

James mentally groaned. He found this almost pointless. Chase people off because of an unknown attack, then chase them around the globe again to torture them and make them nothing my sad and soulless toys, and blah blah. Of course, he did not say this to himself in his mind at the moment for Rosa would sense it.

"Of course, Rosa," he simply agreed. "Now, what do you want?"

"Impatient, _verdad_?" she asked, smiling. "I want you to tell Anthony that I Hisoka by the last day of the attack. No excuses. The Warlock wants him as a gift by the day of the battle. And we do what we can to please him."

James ignored her. She made no sense at times. Especially, with her thick Japanese accent and her Spanish words mixing in. It was so irritating! 

"I'll do what I can, Rosa," was all he said.

"Wonderful. I'll be away for a few hours. Good bye, _amor_," she declared softly, blowing him a kiss before snapping her fingers and vanishing off.

"Show off."

He studied his clock as he turned his group. They had begun chanting or doing what it was he assigned them to execute. 

It was 9:03

~*~*~*~

(Slightly gruesome part for those who don't want to read it-skip this little section)

Hisoka gulped. For some odd reason the knife caught his attention clearly. It wasn't the fact the weapon was left alone in an entire drawer, but something else. It almost felt as if though it was crying out to him.

"This is pathetic," Hisoka said in a fierce whisper. "It's nothing but a simple utensil for slicing your food. Or…other meat areas…of the body." He paused, shocked by his own words.

He studied the deadly object seriously. It had a beautiful well made wooden handle. Spotless of any thought that it had ever been used. An oak color was tightly wrapped around it, reflecting the light of anything that shone upon it. Attached to it, was the long, approximately five inches in length, razor blade. Hisoka was amazed at how vividly he could spot his own reflection, as if though he was looking into a mirror.

He shook his head, feeling ridiculous about how much detail could describe such an object. His hand began reaching for it.

"Aah!"

A sudden wave of fear and panic collided with him just before his fingers stroked the wooden handle. His eyes grew wide at what thoughts were erupting from his own mind.

There he was, griping the knife in a manner a killer would clutch it. Before him was his Tsuzuki, concerned and slightly frightened. He watched himself advance on his one true friend, raising the weapon high above him before striking with a deadly blow into Tsuzuki's chest.

He grinned insanely, removing the knife, and plunging it into the left eye, turning and turning until Tsuzuki shrieked from the gruesome agony inflicted upon him by his partner. Again, Hisoka took the blade out, diving it into the gut this time, repeatedly thrusting the blade deeper and deeper with each blow.

Green eyes lifted to meet one amethyst. Blood had soaked the body everywhere, oozing countless ounces of organs, skin pieces that were torn off, and blood. Hisoka watched with horror as he began laughing softly and stood straight. His illusion person leaned over to place a kiss on those blood-drenched lips. Licking his lips hungrily, Hisoka backed away and held the knife sideways. 

"Tsu…Tsuzuki…I can't…" He gasped. No matter at what length he went to use all his strength, he could not stop the images.

His other self whispered something inaudible and slashed the weapon deeply and directly at Tsuzuki's throat, killing the elder instantly.

Hisoka gasped and not even knowing snatched the knife in the process of recoiling back. His hand went instantly over his lips, trying to keep himself from vomiting at the thought. The hard pressure against his back caused Hisoka to spin around and find the sink. 

Quickly, he turned the faucet on cold and proceeded to splash his face with water a few times, soothing the sensation of vomiting into his gut twisting uncomfortably. 

Gasping and shutting the faucet off, Hisoka leaned on his elbows, eyes shut. He slowly opened them again, to find the knife in his grip. 

For a moment, he had the crazy urge to scream and chuck the thing as far as possible. But then, his minds felt as if though he it was loosing complete control and fading into a blank world. 

He left the kitchen, cautiously creeping towards where Tsuzuki slept. 

What feared him the most now was not the weapon, but what he could **do** with it.

~*~*~*~

9:04 was what Anthony read. He smiled proudly as he gently lied the boy down into his respectful bed, covering him with a sheet afterward. He truly did enjoy himself with this young one. Anthony was certain he would not need to see him anymore.

He spun into his cloak, fading from the dormitory he was in, into his personal room. Confirming no one had tried to enter or meddled with anything that belonged to him, Anthony shoved his hood to the back, allowing his eyes to focus clearly.

He sat down on a large pillow that was well designed with beads and jewels from Egypt. It was given as a gift, along with many of his other India like furniture. He found the cushions inhabitants in India use were much more comfortable than any others he tried did.

Reaching over, he drank a golden goblet full of dark red wine and set it down upon a tiny marbled table especially created for him. Beside him he took a picture of Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki had his arms firmly around his partner, who was flushed and at the same moment shooting a dirty look at whoever took the photo.

"Well, now. I have one splendid minute before shoving you forcefully into another illusion, Hisoka," he whispered in a hush tone. 

He stood up and stretched before removing his cloak and long sleeved shirt; then removed his shirt that lied underneath the previous, leaving him with a simple tank top. He strolled toward his smallest desk that held a mirror, and seized a handful of dark colored beads. Each bead possessed a symbol from some sort of dark warlock that were once legends, yet still exist to Anthony.

With his free hand he took some herbs and bottles of liquids. He went back to where he had previously sat; only instead, he sat farther ahead so that he lied within the center of a large empty space. 

Carefully, he set all his tools down and then crawled into his luxurious 'relaxation spot' (where the pillow and such furniture rested) and fished out a bottle of black and red ink and an ancient brush.

Settling himself in the center, he took the brush and dabbed it gently within the black and red ink creating a deep blood color. Anthony began drawing a pattern around his body on the ground with little effort. Most people like himself would have taken over twenty years to master the patterns of all dark arts, but Anthony was considered a precocious man. Well, that's what he was told often. He believed he was just much more experienced with such dark matters.

Satisfied, he leaned back, careful not to touch the drying ink, and took one of the scented bottles. Slowly, he began pouring it around the design, slightly smearing the areas where it hasn't dried. He did this intentionally. It had the scent of a decomposing body, which Anthony found comforting.

Tossing the bottle onto the pillows, not wanting it to shatter, he took the other two bottles and repeated his last action, only he scattered the scents on certain areas of the large design.

"Oh, looks like it's almost time," he said knowing mentally the clock in other rooms had shifted to read 9:05. "Almost time to play." He was pleased at how quickly he had done this.

He briskly took the herbs and crumbled them in his right hand. He leapt from his spot, landing five feet away from the pattern and drew his dagger out from his belt (many of his simple tools where tied to his centuries old belt.) Now, with his left hand he slashed his right forearm, letting a pleasurable sound escape his throat.

Placing his wounded arm down, he allowed the blood to flow smoothly into his hand, blood mixing with shredded herbs. He knelt and smeared his hand over entire pattern. 

Lastly, he took the picture and held it with his bleeding hand, the blood immersing into the paper. Smirking, his eyes flashed a brilliant crimson and the pictures were flown slowly into the center of the dark pattern with the dagger then tossed upon it.

Throughout the entire moment, Anthony already knew the presence of the Warlock was there. He had requested to speak with the boy once. Anthony had agreed.

As the Warlock approached, he began to chant.

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki had not bothered to stir since last, leaving his entire body venerable. His breathing was a soft snoring, but quiet and gentle. He had melted into the coats, allowing the warm flow of blood to return to his cheeks. He no longer shivered.

Staring down at the man, Hisoka studied him as he had done with the knife. The man's hair was flickering over shut amethyst eyes with every intake of breath. His lips were only slightly parted, but barely. And his expression was of happiness and pleasure.

A tiny droplet had streaked down Hisoka's left cheek, curving at the chin and plunging. It landed straight on Tsuzuki's nose. The man scrunched up his nose and sniffed, but did nothing more. He was still in a deep slumber.

"Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed at the name he spoke. His heart raced violently, causing a dull ache within his ribs. He knew he could not trust himself. But currently, he felt helpless to control any action he made. 

__

Something's wrong with me. I can't stop it…

He drew the dagger high above the man's peaceful form.

__

Don't…. Don't do it. Don't be weak!

He tried to shriek for help or warning to awaken Tsuzuki, but his throat had ceased to exist at the moment. He was going to kill the man he loved.

__

Stop it! Whoever is doing this, stop it! Leave me alone!

Oh, Hisoka, don't be afraid of your own desire to kill. Kill him.

The voice distracted Hisoka far too much that he was unable to hear the loud knock repeating itself against the door.

__

No…Who are you?

Kill him!

No! 

Don't deny it, child! Your blood is racing angrily for the desire to kill. You will have your hands soaked into your body, carrying the guilt. You are like that man you feared and hate.

Muraki…

Your insanity will bring you to a good friend of ours.

Your voice…

I suggest you kill him now, sparing yourself from the agony of your own illusion. Kill what will betray you. He only uses you like that man! He uses you for his own selfish ways so he won't be alone! You're nothing to him!

He uses me…

Hisoka's arm shook viscously. 

__

Yes.

He will kill me from the inside.

Break his heart before he can kill yours.

Killing is my only escape.

Hisoka's tears began streaming down nonstop at every wretched thought of betrayal that had occurred within his short life and the after. Refusing to watch his horrid action, Hisoka turned his head away just as the weapon descended with such great speed Hisoka felt his arm throb.

The door blasted open with two figures alarmed standing at the entrance.

"Kurosaki-kun! Stop!"

The knife plunged harshly into fresh and clean flesh, tearing it to shreds.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Oh my. Anxious to know what happens to dear Tsuzuki? I loved this chapter for some odd…reasons. Please do review! It was rather shorter than the others, but still interesting, no? Did you all like it?

****


	11. Guess Who's Back?

****

He's BACK!

A/N: Encourage me with your reviews! It's been doing great wonders for me to continue writing knowing people actually enjoy my work! Thank you all very much! And for that, I added in an extra twist that I wasn't planning to do now, but either way would work. ^_^ Thank you again so much!

Elf-chan: Hisoka Doll was brilliant XD

~*~*~*~

The Warlock smiled wickedly at the pleasure he received from the boy's resistance to his orders. Speaking mentally with the boy was slightly difficult, since he was not fully at his peak in absolute strength. Not until one more year.

He had construed this to Rosa, whom he highly disliked. She constantly had badgered him about why he wanted the boy now if he could not touch him for another time. He reluctantly gave in to her, even though he knew if he had told her to back off she would obey, just to shut the woman up from trying to ask the question in an indirect manner.

He simply told her that his pets would prepare the boy for a ceremony like no other that would consist of a few months. Besides, the boy's loved one suffering at the Warlock's feet, both from dying of physical pain not even a Shinigami would survive and the thought of the lost of Hisoka, was an opportunity none could miss.

He watched through the magical scene before him. It portrayed whatever a certain raven was seeing right outside the hotel the boy was in. Cautiously, and slightly frightened still, Hisoka had approached the sleeping man and was to strike him at any anxious moment.

"Do it…" he whispered softly.

"Shit!" cried Anthony. 

The Warlock spun around to realize Anthony had ceased his chanting and was panting thickly with his hand clutching his chest in a painful grip.

"What is it?" demanded the Warlock. 

The man puffed with a strong desire to get some air. He gasped, "Some…something was placed around the room they're in…"

The Warlock sneered and began stomping towards Anthony. "Someone's created a barrier to prevent you from casting any spells?"

Anthony nodded slowly.

"Ch' pathetic. It must be Zenshin. He must have left a barrier behind as he escaped when he realized your…betrayal."

Although his head was lowered, the Warlock knew Anthony was smirking.

"You truly are the wisest and most powerful being ever," he whispered standing with his recovery complete within seconds.

"That I am, I say. Yet one should take into high consideration that I have no intention of ruling this pathetic excuse for a planet to inhabit," the Warlock began, watching as the scene began to fade away and the strong scent also drift off into a nothing. He strolled about with his face back to Anthony. "I want nothing of that sort, although Rosa may think differently of me."

Anthony nodded in agreement collapsing comfortable into the pillows and silk of his so-called resting area. He could sense that his spell has worn off. "She thinks you're going to dominate the world while she controls the humans with…normal abilities."

"Normal is such an over rated expression. Speak is what we all may do. If not, living and dying. All of the doleful cycle that is part of you all. I, on the contrary, am not human for one," the Warlock responded with a chuckle.

"No? I thought you were," Anthony suggested.

"Oh no! Of course, I have the appearance of a human. But, that is none of your concern. I want Hisoka by tonight."

"What! We don't…"

The Warlock's stiff shoulders silence Anthony. For he knew that when the Warlock was angered, he would physically give that appearance by tensing. "Of course. What shall I do?" he quickly inquired, relieved as the Warlock began to relax.

The tension died off quickly. "I want to speak with Asato face to face. Send a message," the creature responded coldly. "Since you cannot use that of your own pets, use one of mine.

At the snap of the Warlock's fingers, a creature, the size of a human emerged beside his master's side obediently. It had massive threatening deathly dark wings of a dragon or bat. It was indeed part human like actually. With the structure of the human body, with long snow hair tied back tightly. Its eyes were frighteningly crimson, obviously in a trance. Sharp claws were concealed by long robe sleeves and as was his face, which was covered with cloth that wrapped to the top of its head. With the slight characteristic of transparency, the cloth would give hint that behind it lied fangs.

"Call him Kyouji. I can't allow his real name to be spoken for he is well known by now, I'm sure."

Anthony examined the creature closely from where he lied. "Was he once a human and you placed a curse on him?"

"He's not human. He's like me," the Warlock explained as he stroked his pet's silk hair. "Use him. He will obey your commands," he added shortly turning away. "Tell Rosa that if I don't have him by midnight tonight, which is the beginning of the fourth day, I will kill every single person here without a thought."

"Your wishes will be done," assured Anthony, sweating slightly from the nervous reacting he was receiving from being around the Warlock too long. Before he left completely, though, he called out to the Warlock. "Where will you be?"

The Warlock did not cease his speed at which he walked. "Where Asato's response will be. You have less than three hours."

~*~*~*~

Hisoka gasped in shock as Suzaku harshly shoved him over the couch, sending them both tumbling over. They wrestled for some time before Tatsumi and Watari rushed in, both taking a grip on the boy's flailing arms. The boy grunted with such violent struggles, yet still unable to land a blow.

"Release me!" he screamed.

By this time, Tsuzuki had also awakened but was in confusion as to what was happening. He had only awakened from a loud thump from the room at some point.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked standing not even realizing that the coats were there to begin with.

Amazingly the boy had now gone limp and was breathing with a struggle. He lifted his head to see Tsuzuki's form. "I…I did it again," he admitted, voice cracking with a hint of shame. 

Tatsumi and Watari released Hisoka and carefully aided him to sit down as comfy as possible. Suzaku took this time to dust herself off and jerk out the knife that was twisted into her shoulder. She analyzed the hotel and then went into the kitchen to place the weapon away.

Tsuzuki blinked up at the sight of his friend's arrival. "Tatsumi! Watari! Suzaku! What on earth is going on?" he asked in a panicking tone, setting down beside his partner. He gently caressed Hisoka's back, trying to help the boy to breathe properly.

"All right, let's settle down first," ordered Tatsumi, his comment mainly at the pair of lovers. "First, let's tend to Suzaku's wound."

"Ah, It'll be all right in no time. It's not too big of a scratch anyway," she cheerfully announced returning. The wound was surprisingly barely noticeable and was almost completely healed as well.

Tatsumi seemed to agree for he continued on. "It appears we arrived just in time to witness one of Kurosaki-kun's attacks."

"Obviously," Watari drawled, trying to lighten the moment up. He kneeled down to examine the trembling Hisoka. "How you felling, kid?"

Hisoka swallowed and shook his head. "I couldn't fight it this time. It was completely…frightening."

Watari softly placed a gentle hand to the forehead, checking for any unusual high temperature. "Normal," he confirmed.

Placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, Tsuzuki frowned. "I didn't even know. I don't think it's been as bad as where he actually tried to…kill me."

The words only worsened the shocking body of Hisoka. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "If only…I had been stronger…I—"

"Kurosaki-kun, blaming yourself isn't helping you. Nor any of us for that matter. It was not your fault," Tatsumi assured very gently. He noted Watari and his bags were still beside the door, which was partially open. Suzaku must have noticed as well for she stood up and went to shut it.

She paused staring at the knob. "It's broken," she said. The lock had cracked.

Watari coughed. "Well," he explained nervously, "We thought something was wrong because no one could hear us so we had to break it."

"We can fix it," Tsuzuki guaranteed, eyes on Watari's inspection. 

"That we can," said Tatsumi, leaning back to adjust his glasses. 

Watari chuckled slightly and suggested, "Tsuzuki, you really are a deep sleeper, ne?"

He raised his happy eyes to find his good fiend blushing at the comment. From shame or humiliation, Watari could not tell. He then simply stood up and placed his hands on his hips. 

"Well," he began, "there seems to be nothing wrong with him at the moment. He's in shock is all I can confirm. Any suggestions on what to do?"

Tatsumi was first to respond. "I suggest that we settle ourselves down and sleep. It's evening time and we will need discussion tomorrow with details. For now, we should relax."

Everyone appeared to agree.

Tsuzuki was about to speak, when there was a blinding glow. Within seconds Touda and a cheerful Byakko stood in their human form within the center of the living room. All stared at them for a moment, the arrival clearly unexpected.

"Hello!" cried Byakko waving at everyone and embracing Tsuzuki tightly. "We were told by Tsuzuki to come before midnight and we were getting bored, so we dropped in." He smiled widely flashing a charming cat grin.

"Correction, _you_ were bored. I was completely fine were I was," Touda substantiated, crossing his arms.

Tsuzuki smiled warmly at his Shikis and returned Byakko's tight bear hug. "Thank you for coming." His smiled returned to a frown.

Touda looked down at Tsuzuki and asked, "What is it?"

Suzaku, who had already returned to sitting on the seat, interrupted. "Hisoka-chan tried to kill Tsuzuki-san," she said sadly and a too calmly. Her wound was gone by this point.

Instantly, Byakko gasped and both he and Touda stared at the doleful sight before them of Tsuzuki's young partner. Hisoka was leaning forward, head dangling down with Tsuzuki's arm around him tightly. Although his expression not visible, they could tell he was depressed and ashamed. 

"Are you hurt?" asked Touda, only interested if Tsuzuki was fairing fine.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Suzaku stopped him." He lifted Hisoka's body higher so that the boy could comfortably lean into his body.

"I don't mean to interrupt," said Watari apologetically, "but where are Zenshin and Yukio?"

Hisoka finally was the one to speak. "Zenshin was wounded. Arisa taken again. Yukio came back with him. Asleep upstairs," he mumbled, eyes becoming focused once more.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. "They're, as in Rosa and her gang, becoming much more aggressive," he said softly. He turned his attention on Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, try to get some sleep with Kurosaki-kun, understood? Don't worry so much about anything else at the moment. We'll sort things out in the morning for sure."

"We all need to rest up," agreed Watari. "Me and Tatsumi will sleep next door where we rented a room."

"Why are your bags here, though?" asked Suzaku, indicating at the four bags adjacent to the door.

Tatsumi shrugged and stood up. "We came by here first to see how everyone was doing. Obviously not too well. Make sure you assign which Shiki will stay with Kurosaki-kun, Tsuzuki."

Watari headed with Tatsumi and got their belongings. "Sorry about the door. We'll be here early tomorrow morning. Give a shout if you need anything." He smiled and waved as they left.

By this time, Hisoka had regained most of his thoughts together. "I don't like how quickly things are going, Tsuzuki. Something awful is going to occur. I know it," he whispered once the other two had left.

"Shh," said Tsuzuki, resting his head atop Hisoka's. "It's all right."

"What the hell is going on down here?" shouted a voice from the stairs.

All turned their attention to a grumpy and exhausted appearing Yukio, struggling to make his way down the steps. 

"Yukio, what are you doing up?"

Yukio stretched and gave a yawn as he made the last step with a slight stumble. "I heard screaming or something. And-ah!" He had gotten a glimpse of the Shiki around the room.

"Hi!" saluted Byakko, grinning as his tail flicked itself repeatedly against the floor. 

Yukio laughed nervously but nodded in greeting. "These must be your Shikigami, eh, Tsuzuki?" 

Tsuzuki didn't bother to respond. 

"Something happened here?" Yukio proposed eyeing all that occupied the room. Something else caught his eye in the process of his inspection. "Why is the door broken?"

With a sigh and an oncoming headache, Tsuzuki quietly mumbled a 'yes, something happened'. He asked Yukio to set himself down while he explained the details that were not of the pleasant category. 

After with his lecture, Yukio blinked and groaned loudly. "Damn you Anthony! Damn them all!" he shouted.

Hisoka grimaced at the loud shouts (he rolled his eyes though). Realizing how close his body was to his lover, Hisoka shifted away from Tsuzuki flushing. It slightly irritated him being so close to the man when company was around.

Tsuzuki smiled, ignoring Yukio's constant groaning and whining, and watched Hisoka out of his eye. At least the boy was beginning to act like himself once again. But for how long, was what worried Tsuzuki.

"Byakko," he said at last, "You stay with Hisoka. You'd probably get along better with him than the others."

Byakko cheered and glomped himself onto Hisoka tightly. The boy protested by trying to shake off the cat like beast, but to no avail. 

"Are you saying I'm not friendly?" pouted Suzaku. 

Touda glared at her. "You're obviously obnoxious and irritating."

"Take that back!" cried Suzaku.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Calm down everyone. No, it's not that Suzaku. Byakko has just been better acquainted with Hisoka and I thought it would make him feel better."

Hisoka blushed slightly but shook his head away, preventing Tsuzuki from noticing. Just as he did, Yukio cried out and stood up with amazing speed for a human.

"What is it?" asked Byakko detaching himself from Hisoka.

Yukio narrowed his eyes. His attention was outside the patio. "Quiet," he demanded. He began pacing towards the glass doors that were covered with curtains. The fluttered madly although there was no hint of a breeze.

Hisoka gasped when he saw a shadowy figure walk across the patio swiftly. He gulped and stood up, bracing himself for the worst. Whatever it was, it had no thoughts to be read. But the condition outside was abnormal.

Tsuzuki growled and prepared himself like the others, waiting for Yukio's first action.

The young man stopped as he reached the curtains and took a grip on them tightly. His hand shook with a hint of a nervous feeling bolting through his body. Nausea hit him hard at the same time.

With a grunt he shoved the curtains aside and threw open the glass doors.

Everyone gasped, with the exception of Touda, in alarm as a figure gracefully fled into the room at the exact moment with wings.

With such speed, no one had any time to register the creature as it snatched Hisoka and sped off just as quickly. Before he reached the exit, Touda came instantly before him and aimed a perfect kick to the beast's stomach. It howled in agony yet did not release its grip on the struggling boy.

"Tsuzuki!" he cried, trying to break free.

Not being able to stand the boy's squirming, the beast snapped it's claw like fingers and Hisoka gave a croak that was mean to be a scream, and went into a deep slumber.

Tsuzuki growled angrily and ordered Byakko to attack.

Byakko gave a roar and pounced onto the figure, only to meet up with a deadly shield. He cried out in pain and was tossed into the ocean's depths.

Because of its abnormal agility to avoid any obstacle, no one could place a face or any characteristic of the beast (it would not allow itself to remain in one location for more than a second could). And due to the darkness, it made things twice as difficult. Not even the moon against the rippling water proved of any use.

Suzaku took out her enormous sword and slashed it through the air, only receiving a hiss in response. The beast had vanished.

"What?" she gasped. That's all she had managed to speak before her body was thrown in the same direction as Byakko. 

And just as Byakko was reaching the surface, Suzaku collided right into him, sending them both into the ocean with a cry.

The beast refused any more delay and leapt outside, avoiding an attack from Tsuzuki, Yukio, and Touda as he exited. 

"Shit! Impossible!" cried Yukio. They all raced out to watch the beast's form blur out of view. A raven cried out from where it was perched atop the hotel and extended its wings and took off in the direction the beast did.

"HISOKA!" 

Tsuzuki was about to take pursuit before Yukio's arm caught his. 

"No! No matter what, do not follow him! You'll only fall into a trap!" Yukio warned.

Tsuzuki protested by twisting his arm free. "I have to save Hisoka!" he insisted.

"We will," promised Touda, who was currently lifting something into his hand from the ground. "Read this," he instructed to Tsuzuki. "That thing left it behind. It's for you." 

Tsuzuki bit his lip knowing the urge to chase after Hisoka was all he cared about. Hesitantly taking the envelope into his possession. He tore open the seal and unfolded the letter within.

It was indeed addressed to him. It read in strange handwriting:

Concerning Asato Tsuzuki:

Something of great importance concerning our dear Hisoka is at my possession. I wish to

speak with you of these circumstances. You will find me at the closest restaurant of 

your current domicile. Alone and waiting, is what I shall be. I trust you will make the 

correct decision in favor of Hisoka to come alone. You have exactly five minutes before I 

shall part from where I stand. 

An Old Friend

Tsuzuki's teeth gritted against one another. How dare this person speak of "our" Hisoka in such a mocking tone. He knew someone was toying with him, and he wouldn't stand of it. Quickly he shoved the letter into his pocket and snatched his coat, slipping it on.

Byakko and Suzaku sputtered helplessly from the water that had entered their lungs. They began ascending towards the shallow area and leaping over the small wall to enter the patio again.

"Where are you going?" asked a drenched Byakko.

"Out. Don't bother to get Tatsumi and Watari unless I tell you to. I'll be back shortly," he instructed, exiting with a quick pace that soon turned into a jog. He had not time for a response.

~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki's premonition was begging him to stay behind and ask for the others help. But his heart tugged on him to continue forward and speak with this person…or creature, perhaps.

He continued a steady jog and took a glance at his watch. It was already 10:30. And no one person occupied the area. Many people were probably at the bars on the other side by this time or asleep.

He swore that whatever scheme these people were planning with Hisoka, he would not allow his partner to be taken. And that's when it hit him! The conversation with Yukio he had earlier throughout the day reared back into his mind.

__

"Hisoka must be given as a sacrifice!" 

They took Hisoka as the sacrifice! Tsuzuki cursed at himself for not even pondering that they would take him sooner than the day of the attack. He began to sprint.

When he reached the restaurant the Hisoka and he had previously ate at, one form was there. It stood underneath a large tree, arms crossed from what Tsuzuki could tell.

"You…." gasped Tsuzuki, regaining his breath. "Where's Hisoka!" he managed to demand.

The form chuckled and appeared from underneath the tree, stepping into the light of the moon and the current street lamps. He was in a black robe with a large good, concealing his face. But his eyes could not conceal the glistened mischief within them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Tsuzuki," it said.

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "You're the Warlock they've spoken of."

"Still not as dumb as you look," was the response.

The same tone of the sentence brought a familiar face to mind. He kept quiet, however, waiting for the Warlock to continue. Besides, that thought was impossible.

"Looking for Hisoka? Or wondering who I am? Don't you remember?" it asked mockingly. 

Tsuzuki clenched his fists together. 

He knew it was smiling evilly at his torment and anxiety. Before Tsuzuki demanded an explanation once again, the creature began removing its hood slowly.

"Perhaps you will recognize me better in his condition," it suggested, its hood completely removed.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in horror at the figure the stood before him. Painful images of the past came to mind, as his thoughts of the impossible were true. He gasped and took a step back in alarm.

"Miyuki Kyomeito."

~*~*~*~

A/N: Anyone expecting THAT? ^_^


	12. A Puppet's Master

****

A Puppet's Master

A/N: Yes, I assume many of you can guess whom we're talking about. ^_^ Reviews appreciated! Everything begins to make sense too o_O; And NO need to worry about the next fic coming up. I'll MAKE SURE that the computer does not switch my files around making it pleasing to the readers ~_~; 

****

~*~*~*~

Miyuki chuckled quietly and approached Tsuzuki with the most amused expression on his features. "Perhaps you are not as stupid as I remembered," he suggested, stopping right before the man.

Tsuzuki angrily growled and clenched his fists. "Give him back." A demand, not a request.

At the same time, Miyuki was somewhat ignoring him. "I can't understand what my love would want with you. You are clearly as selfish as they come. You use him only for your own pleasures."

"…"

Miyuki began circling Tsuzuki, examining his every structure. "You've grown a bit stronger," he finally announced.

Tsuzuki could sense Miyuki's eyes hungrily on his body. "Likewise, I assume."

Miyuki gave a short laugh. "But of course. However, I want to get to the main points here before…Well, that's not of your concern. Let's not waste time."

Tsuzuki snorted. "You're the one that's wasting time."

Instantly, Tsuzuki felt an extreme agonizing rip through his mind. He stumbled and clutched his head, trying to regain focus. He groaned when the pain grew worse and caused his vision to go dark.

"Do not test my patience, Asato," was the simple reply, yet deadly. "Now, I am here to give you warnings."

A wave of relief hit Tsuzuki when he realized the throbbing was decreasing quickly. He began to see the environment they were at again as well. And unfortunately, Miyuki's form came to his vision. Tsuzuki tested his voice to snap at the _thing_, but found it dry. He waited a few seconds. 

Once able to speak, Tsuzuki asked, "What type of warnings?"

Miyuki ignored him. "One, do not try to accomplish two things at once. Two, do not try anything that would anger me. Three, do not bother to search for Hisoka. And lastly, something awful will occur tonight."

The warnings appeared rather simple enough. Tsuzuki didn't understand what the point was coming here although he didn't like the last one.

"Contemplating on why my intentions were so…plain?" teased Miyuki.

Tsuzuki gave a laugh that was stocked with hideous fear. "Why can't you leave us alone? Hisoka is happy this way! You are only going to upset him!"

He barely flinched when he saw Miyuki's fist rise before his head and tried to land a blow on Tsuzuki's face. Ironically, the fist went through him. Miyuki cursed.

"…You are still a Dream," gasped Tsuzuki, finally noticing.

"Yes. It prevents me from receiving any attacks. However, I cannot attack physically as well," explained Miyuki now examining his hands. "You see. I have finally begun the process to become everything. It will allow me to kill you without having to bring you into my world."

Tsuzuki's mind clicked and he shouted, "YOU'RE world! It does not belong to you! It belongs to Yume! He's the new ruler!"

Another amused smirk was then put upon Miyuki's dark features again. "…Why…Of course."

The winds began to pick up in speed and whistled a haunting tune as the trees danced to the beat.

Tsuzuki shivered at the song. "…What have you done to Yume?"

Before Miyuki spoke, his head spun instantly when the winds died down immediately. His brown eyes darted around for a moment and then rested underneath another large willow tree where it was embraced by the shadows. "I must leave now, Asato," he whispered.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Miyuki turned to leave. But before he could call out, another voice broke in.

"It's rather rude to depart without so much as a "good-bye"."

And just when Tsuzuki the worst could no longer ascend to a higher place, Muraki stepped from the shadows with his usual seductive lips curved into a keen smile.

He smiled at Tsuzuki. "Good evening, Tsuzuki-san. I must admit, I was not expecting you in such a place. But when I found out that you were here as well, I was thrilled."

"Muraki…Why are YOU doing here?! This is not of your concern! Get away from here!" Tsuzuki screamed backing away with fear in his eyes.

Muraki chuckled and glanced over at Miyuki. "Oh, but this does involve me much so. Isn't that right…Kyomeito-san?"

"You stay out of my way, Muraki!" snarled Miyuki, sending a deadly glare at the other man.

Muraki bowed his head slightly and smirked at Miyuki. "That I will. But, if you get in my way, then we have a problem…Don't we?"

Miyuki's eyes narrowed.

Tsuzuki grew impatient because Muraki had refused to answer him. Apparently, Muraki sensed Tsuzuki's discomfort and irritating for he returned to look back at Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki-san…"

Tsuzuki cleared his throat and demanded, "Why are you here?"

"Why, I came for my broken doll. He needs some…tending to. After all, a puppet master must always take care of his favorite doll," spoke Muraki very softly yet his statement itself held thoughts that would bring a chill anyone's spine. 

"Hisoka…" gasped Tsuzuki.

At the same time, Miyuki gave a cry and shot his arm up into the air. "Come forth, Dark Dragon!"

Tsuzuki looked in awe as Miyuki was engulfed in what could be described as a wave of shadows. Just as the ex-prince was hidden, a creature of a frightening appearance shrieked and burst through the swirl of dark energy, Miyuki standing unharmed in the same spot.

The dragon's mane twirled to the ground as it floated beside its master, wings flapping harshly causing the wind to howl in protest. 

"You do recall my love of snakes, Tsuzuki?" asked Miyuki, "well, I'd love to introduce you and Muraki to one of them in an evolved form. Each creature that I possessed, with the help of my abilities, has grown into the most terrifying and deadliest creatures that exist. Not only that, but I've met new friends as well."

The dragon gave a bellow into the sky, ripping out the silence. It shot into the air and made a dive for Muraki. Muraki smiled at the beast.

"Do not think that it cannot cause you harm," warned Miyuki, arms now crossing. "I may not be able to harm you, but my creatures can since this one is from this world."

Still, Muraki refused to budge. Tsuzuki had the impression Muraki was teasing or insulting Miyuki.

Miyuki growled quietly, angered by the low effect his threat had on Muraki.

The beast drew its long head back and spread his wings far apart and let out a massive sized spark of energy at Muraki.

Muraki watched as the attack reflected crashed against his shield and reflected back onto the dragon. It gave a horrible and painful cry as the attack penetrated deeply into its chest, sending an essence of its dark blood spilling.

Miyuki gaped and watched his dragon crash to the ground with a sickening thud. It faded into the ground, returning to sleep and heal.

"All creatures in this world can feel pain, Miyuki. You should have known that," whispered Muraki.

"Curse you, Muraki! I'm warning you, he was nothing but a simple thing! Wait until you meet the most ultimate dark being ever seen and will ever be seen…"

Before the sentence was completed, Miyuki gave a shriek of agony and clutched his head.

Tsuzuki watched intensely as the man spoke softly to himself and swore. And just as quickly, the man snapped his head up his eyes gleaming dangerously at the two. 

"…Death," was all he hissed before he threw his cloak about himself and was engulfed in a fizzy golden fire and was no more.

Muraki still stood beneath the moon's radiant glow. It shown against his form as softly as a petal would scrape a child's cheek.

Winds grew quiet only furthering the disturbance of uncomfortable silence between the two. Tsuzuki almost emitted a gasp when the doctor approached him.

"Stay away from me," he warned not stepping back further. He would not permit fear to show his face.

Muraki gave a smirk. "Why, Tsuzuki-san, I'm hurt. I have no business with you…for now, at least. I've come to take my doll home."

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on him, you sick bastard!" screamed Tsuzuki, already knowing the reply that would follow.

On cue, Muraki answered, "Too late for that, Tsuzuki-san. I believe you are in no position to give me orders unless you want your beloved to die within his own heart. The amusement was much too obvious among his strong soft voice.

"Why you…"

"Good bye, Tsuzuki-san," interrupted Muraki before he too vanished into the night's unusually disturbing silence

"DAMMIT!" 

~*~*~*~

Zenshin radiated a soft moan and jerked his head. His eyes struggled to peal open, but were unable to. He gave a few more tries before finally able to take a glimpse to the room he was in.

First thing noticeable, was the aching in his head. It reminded him of the time he burnt Yukio's hair off and got the beating of his life for that as a boy. Only difference now was that, Yukio wasn't the one that caused him any physical pain.

"Anthony…" Zenshin paused, his memories returning rather annoyingly. 

~*~flashback~*~

The pain began to increase with each breath, as if Death himself lied on top of his crushed body beneath the ruins of their "home".

A pair of boots came to a bloody view and the leaves and twigs gave a piercing crunch underneath.

Zenshin growled as Anthony's attractive face came to level with his sight. "You…tr…trai..trai….nnn…"

Anthony's lips tasted of strong spices and blood. Or perhaps that was his own blood he tasted. Either way, it was a bittersweet sensation. And the more he struggled to pull away the tighter the hand clenched at his hair, producing a cry every so often.

"You taste as sweet as ever," announced Anthony, pulling back with an amused smile.

Zenshin croaked in wish to scream, to kill, and to die.

Zenshin's ears caught a faint scream and his attention altered. He watched helplessly as his brother was shoved roughly against the ground and beaten a good while before they realized the girl was running off.

"Run…Arisa RUN! They're behi-AAAAHHH!!!" Zenshin's hands destroyed the earth beneath him with his hands clutching at the dirt madly as the heal of Anthony's heal jabbed into his spine.

"Do not attempt to rescue her with your frivolous words," said Anthony, chuckling as Zenshin's body arched against the pain to prevent his spine from snapping. "Do not forget…I own you…."

Zenshin felt his tears trickle down his cheeks, spilling over the dirt and bruises left. "A…Arisa…" Beside him, he heard Yukio groan and the rustling of feet. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The shriek of a child and the grunt of someone's evident pain were the last things that were heard before darkness paid a visit to Zenshin.

~*~end~*~

"Ch'…" Zenshin's eyes tightened as the tears threatened once again to spill treacherously down and reveal his true emotions for the man. Although there was no one physically here, he knew they were always being watched by…something. Someone is always watching.

"…I'm going to kill you, Anthony. You broke my heart and now I'm breaking your soul," he hissed feeling a frightening new presence within him.

It was then that he noticed that the presence of his brother was not welcoming his awakening. "Oniichan?" he called out into the darkness hoping to see his brother's open arms waiting to hold him.

He tried again but received nothing. He heard chattering downstairs. He discarded himself from the bed and dressed with ease, careful of the wounds that were still healing. He slipped on his shoes and then drew his cloak over tightly. 

His first thought was to go downstairs and greet his brother. But with a glance of the clock reading 11:00 p.m. he decided different (he expected it to be 9). Since this fallback was worse than he had anticipated and the rage burning within him began to stir violently, Zenshin quietly opened the window leading to the small balcony. 

A breeze gently passed over his form, giving him a peaceful feeling. He stepped onto the railing and leapt off.

Unfortunately, he was unaware of the black feline domestic meowing softly with it's scarlet gaze watching Zenshin every step of the way.

~*~*~*~

"TOUDA! BYAKKO! WE…" Tsuzuki paused as he burst through the door finding Watari and Tatsumi there again. "What are you two doing here?"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "When were you planning on telling us about Kurosaki-kun's abduction?"

Tsuzuki parted his lips in hopes for some reason to explain itself but nothing came out. "I…I….Wasn't thinking…I mean…"

"You saw him again," confirmed Watari who was leaning over the kitchen counter. "…Miyuki Kyomeito."

The name brought shivers down everyone's spines in a flash. 

Touda rested his eyes on Tsuzuki as the man shut the broken door and seated himself down with his hands covering his sweaty face. "He was that one…the brat's old friend of some sort?"

"Yes…And, his name is Hisoka, Touda," explained Tsuzuki not appreciating Touda's reference to his lover.

Touda nodded a bit too uncaring. "Of course."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Oh god…"

Suzaku and Byakko both gently knelt beside Tsuzuki trying to comfort their troubled companion and master. "Tsuzuki…" whispered Byakko.

"I…" began Tsuzuki sniffling a bit. "I don't know where he is. God, that bastard has him. And the Muraki…"

"Kazutaka?" repeated Tatsumi visible tensing. "He is here?"

"He's come to 'fix' his 'broken puppet'. I think he's trying to give me the impression that he wants to help Hisoka," explained Tsuzuki, more to himself than anyone else. 

Yukio grunted and thrusted his throbbing fist into the glass, ignoring the shards embedding themselves into his skin and the ones crashing loudly to the surface.

"Yukio" cried Watari rushing over to his side. 

Yukio made an irritable sound and slapped Watari's hands away from his wound. "I don't need help," he growled.

"Let me see it!" Watari insisted taking Yukio's hands gently into both of his. He softly brushed his thumb over some of the excess shards. "Let's sit down and clean this up."

Tsuzuki glanced up and watched Yukio angrily plop down on the sofa. Watari came close by with a small kit in his hands. Always leave it to Watari to be prepared for the worst.

"There are no clues as to where Hisoka may be?" asked Byakko swishing his tail sadly.

Tsuzuki shook his head and ran a rough hand through his hair. He had planned this vacation as something special for the two of them. Twelve years being together, hell, that's a miracle for many humans. 

Something he always found odd was how humans don't value life and love as much. As a Shinigami, you're with your loved one for an eternity, if the love is true. Humans only have a certain period of time to love before Death requests a dance with them. Perhaps, he thought, Hisoka and he value their relationship more because of the experiences they've gone through. The bond from when they started out as partners, to the bond of lovers only increased with much more strength. He knew that bond could never be broken.

They've been through a lot of obstacles and managed to survive each one. But now, Tsuzuki began to wonder if even a Shinigami could escape the request for an eternal dance. 

"No," he hissed. "I won't let anyone touch him…never again. I promised."

~*~flashback~*~

"Honestly, do you truly believe this is happening to us?" Tsuzuki asked cheerfully throwing his arms into the welcoming drizzle. "FIVE years together!"

His partner gave a scowl. "I don't see what has gotten you so energetic."

"It's LOVE , Hisoka! Come on now!" Tsuzuki laughed wrapping an arm around Hisoka's waist and twirling him around while he entwined his other hand with a smaller one.

"T-Tsuzuki! People are staring!" exclaimed Hisoka blushing and shoving Tsuzuki off.

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms from behind his partner tightly. "What is it to them? They can never know the feeling I'm experiencing as you blush cutely in my arms!"

"How poetic."

Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's neck softly. "I love you."

The public affair was bothering Hisoka too much and apparently disgusting the passerby's. Minds began clashing into his tremendously with no mercy.

__

How sick.

That man's old enough to be his father probably!

People like that should rot in hell!

Sick bastards. 

Gays.

Monsters.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka opened his eyes slowly, not realizing he had even shut them. He must have forgotten the rain as well for when a droplet pricked his skin, he flinched in surprise.

Hisoka realized then was trembling rapidly but not from the cold and bitter weather. 

Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hands into his face and kissed him sweetly. "Hisoka? Are you all right?"

"STOP!" he cried shoving Tsuzuki away. He didn't want to feel rejected…not again. His body and mind could not take it.

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka breathed in deeply and took a few steps back, where fewer people would see him. "Don't…they…their thoughts…"

Tsuzuki instantly understood and took Hisoka into his arms in a comforting gesture. "They are not us."

"Loneliness…" gasped Hisoka into Tsuzuki's chest with a shudder.

Tsuzuki caressed his lover's head gently enjoying the silk hair slip through his fingers. He gave a tiny smile. "They are the lonely ones. We have something they don't have. Despite what the world thinks, you are the one I trust…the one I always look forward to seeing when I wake up. And that's the most amazing feeling anyone can ever have. And if they felt that, they would know that nothing is wrong."

"I don't…."

"Do you love me?" Tsuzuki asked suddenly, lifting Hisoka's chin with his thumb and index finger.

Hisoka's eyes widened and his face grew pinker. He stuttered for a moment. 

"…Do you?"

Hisoka averted his eyes. "Don't ask stupid…"

"Look at me, Hisoka," demanded Tsuzuki in a gently tone.

Hisoka obeyed. 

Violet eyes softened their gaze. Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki broke his barrier and let every emotion pour into Hisoka's body. Love, passion, lust, concern, happiness…

"Don…Don't…" pleaded Hisoka beginning to pant. Tsuzuki's emotions were crushing him. 

"Hisoka."

Hisoka looked up rather sadly at Tsuzuki once the barrier began to shut. "…Don't leave me?"

"Never." 

Hisoka allowed the arms to encircle around his entire body and leaned into the touch, welcoming it. "I do, Tsuzuki," he said after a few minutes that appeared to be an eternity.

"Hmm?"

Hisoka blushed deeply but managed to meet Tsuzuki's eyes. "I…I love you."

Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a glimpse of that charming smile. "I know. I won't let anyone take that away."

"Really?"

"Damn straight."

"Who's straight?"

Tsuzuki couldn't help but laugh. "Certainly not Tatsumi and Watari."

Hisoka would have laughed as well if he were Tsuzuki. He could only hide the tiniest smirk into the warmth of Tsuzuki's coat. "Never let it go…"

"Never."

~*~end~*~

"…We have to find him now," ordered Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi lifted his eyes just as Tsuzuki stood up. "We first need to find him."

Byakko and Suzaku nodded in agreement. Touda stood still almost giving the impression that he was asleep. Watari was cleaning after himself while Yukio sat fuming.

Tsuzuki thought of the possibilities of where Hisoka could be.

It was then that Yukio stood up in alarm. "….Zenshin's gone. I can't sense him…"

Everyone blinked up at him in confusion.

"Gone? Isn't he asleep?" asked Tsuzuki.

Yukio dashed up the stairs causing an echo of small quick steps radiating throughout the small yet dazzling hotel room.

They all waited downstairs but Byakko stood near the steps poking his head upward in curiosity. 

"SHIT!!"

Yukio scrambled down the steps and leapt off the ones towards the end. "HE LEFT! HE'S GONE!"

Tsuzuki blinked again. "Uh…he…just got up and left?"

"YES!! OH SHIT! HE'S GOING AFTER ANTHONY! I HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!" shouted Yukio heading for the exit.

"Wait!" cried Tatsumi. "You can't go alone!"

"Suzaku come with me! We're going with Yukio," ordained Tsuzuki taking off after the young man. "Maybe we can get a clue as to where Hisoka is."

"No stop!" demanded Tatsumi again. He gave a groan and collapsed back into the seat he was currently sitting on.

Touda snorted and looked out into the ocean. "Hanging around humans for only a few days and already their stupidity and ignorance is rubbing on Tsuzuki and that kid," he stated.

Byakko looked in the direction Touda was currently distracted by and noticed something. "Have you noticed that there's always some type of animal outside?"

Watari's eyes narrowed a bit. "They're watching us now."

"…Something's about to happen tonight," whispered Touda. 

"You think?" asked Byakko tugging on one of his ears. 

Touda glared at the cat beast. "I don't think. I know."

~*~*~*~

Muraki watched as he stood on the roof of a building. An army of barely noticeable winged creatures, men perhaps, gliding over a certain small portion of the island. This particular portion was mainly for those with children since it was surrounded with areas that provided activities more suitable for children.

They landed. Close behind them where, from what Muraki could tell, the telekinetic and some time of caster group. A man stepped before them.

"Ah…This must be James," said Muraki with interest, watching closely as James spat commands.

Truly indeed is it a pity to kill a life. But more woeful when it's the life of pure innocents. Children. Muraki could not help but notice how pathetic their tactics were to kill children first. But then again, it's not as if he cared.

He watched the groups split apart, slithering across the grounds not disturbing a single thing. With the help of telekinesis, they managed to enter the occupied domains where the children slept. 

Every so often, a small gleam of fire would catch Muraki's interest. Sometimes the glow was a white shade, which could only mean that they were taking the spirits of each child before murdering them.

The only thing that really interested Muraki was that not one of them made a sound as they slept their last night on Earth. 

He smirked and began to walk away as they advanced on the building he stood on. Besides, he had a puppet to find before dawn.

~*~*~*~

A/N: WOO! Finally ^_^ yeah! Uh…not much to say…Muraki IS important! !! Don't think he's just there for…twisted purposes (though that fits too XD). Review! ^_^ And don't forget to read "Survival of the Parents"!


	13. Death is Yours

Akusho

A/N: @_@; Okay, so this took a while. *smiles* I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated. Even though I haven't before with this particular fic, I'll see what I can do to respond to each and every one of you within the next few chapters.

^_^ Thank you again. You guys keep me going.

Er…The scenes switch a lot in this chapter, just to warn you. ^_^; I've tried to limit it down ^^;;;

Updated (for me, anyway): Important notice at bottom ;

~*~*~*~

"I said 'no'," Hisoka spat at the uh…thing before him. At first, Hisoka mistook it as a person when he awoke but realized otherwise. The abnormal characteristics that truly indicated another race were the give aways.

Ningai, as he introduced himself to Hisoka, sighed and placed the tray of warm food down before dusting off himself. "Hisoka-san, please eat. I would hate to see you so weak when Miy-ah…That is…"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed dangerously at Ningai. Honestly, Ningai was a very gentle creature towards him and never spoke harshly nor did he ever have a cruel look in his eyes. _Doesn't his name mean something like 'outlaw'?_

"What did you say?"

Instantly, Ningai gave a nervous chuckle and turned his back to Hisoka, concealing his blush of embarrassment. "N-Nothing, Hisoka-san."

Hisoka tugged at the uncomfortably comfy robe on his body, only managing to tangle the garments together. "You…grr...said something about someone meeting me?" he reminded Ningai.

Ningai turned slightly at the sound of rustling. "Hisoka-san! Oh, please don't play with that! It takes a long while to make them look good!" He rushed forward and began to mend it back into appropriate place. 

Sighing, Hisoka allowed the dragon human…thing to place his ensemble. "You still haven't answered my question," he hissed, grumpily sitting on the luxurious bed that sat within an enormous yet beautiful room decorated with all sorts of antiques unknown to the human world.

Hearing a sniffle, Hisoka's eyes widened when he set them on Ningai. The creature appeared to have gone into a tiny 'chibi' form and was sniffling with a pair of innocent sapphire eyes. 

"Please don't use a harsh tone, Hisoka-san," Ningai moaned desperately, "my feelings get hurt easily. I don't want you to be upset with me. I'm only following orders! Please don't hate me! I really like you! You've never hit me when I did something wrong! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!"

Hisoka's eye twitched violently when Ningai burst into sobs of pleas and 'I'm sorry' chants. "Hey," he said, unable to endure the sobbing from what once appeared to be a grown…creature. _Like Tsuzuki…_"Hey, shut up. Look, I didn't intend to make you cry, okay?"

Ningai's helpless bawling reduced to small hiccups as his appearance was back to an adult size. He nodded and smiled widely. "Okay," he said cheerfully. 

…What a freak.

"Ne, Hisoka-san, but…Well, you see…If you don't eat…Oh! I don't want to sound selfish," Ningai cried, placing his hands over his mouth as if trying to bite his unusually long nails.

"Just out with it already," Hisoka demanded somewhat kindly. 

Ningai hesitated and sat beside Hisoka on the bed playing with an ornament attached to his similar looking robes. "Well," he began quietly with a frown, "every time you don't eat, I…I get beaten."

"…Because….I didn't eat?" Hisoka asked rather flabbergasted.

Ningai nodded. "Mi-Uh…Master knows I'm weak. I cry and I'll beg for mercy when I get hurt. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a coward. And since you're my responsibility, he sees it fit that I get a good beating or endure a torturous act for not taking care of you."

For a moment, Hisoka stayed silent, allowing his brain to consume every word of it. He suddenly felt irritated that someone would be stupid to do such a thing on such a gentle beast. 

"Hey," he whispered, beginning to feel a tiny pinch of guilt upon his conscience, "give me my food. I'm hungry."

Ningai stared at him with those wide child-looking eyes. His fangs were apparent when he grinned with a gasp of delight. "O-Of course, Hisoka-san!" He shot up from his spot and returned just as quickly with the food on the silver tray.

Hisoka would have smiled at the thought someone's day could be brightened so easily, but was unable to. He was still enraged that someone had dare taken him from his hotel and ruined HIS vacation. HIS OWN DAMN VACATION! The nerve!

Scowling, Hisoka stared at the contents. He could not possibly begin to imagine what it was. It was…a glob, basically, of different colors with some sort of…vegetable sticking out its body from the mass of 'food'. 

"Go on!" Ningai encouraged with a smile. "I made it myself. I think you'll love it."

Well, if I die again, I just hope it wasn't in vain. Taking an uneasy gulp of the water provided for him, Hisoka set the glass down gently and used a spoon to scoop up a bit of the…food. He could only watch it whither in despair but convinced himself it wouldn't taste as bad as it looked.

Sparing a glance at Ningai, who was still grinning with pride, Hisoka took the spoon into his mouth bracing himself for an unpleasant feeling down his throat. Surprisingly, it was sweet. 

"…It's not bad," Hisoka admitted and took another swing of it.

"Of course it's not!" Ningai confirmed. "It took me a whole day to make it!"

Ningai giggled with joy, which slightly disturbed Hisoka but he kept quiet. "Now, when you finish, you can just leave it over there on the desk beside the mirror. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"…Where are you going?" Hisoka asked slightly disappointed. He couldn't help but feel at ease when Ningai was near. He had heard screaming on the other side of the door to his room when he awoke and feared what creature could enter his room and inflect who knows what on him. Basically, Ningai reminded him of Tsuzuki.

Ningai made a strange sound in the back of his throat and pointed at the door. "Well, Master is coming shortly and…" A sudden thought struck Ningai and he frowned deeply, sniffling. "Uh…I have to prepare for his arrival. I'll be back shortly."

Hisoka nodded slightly and began to stand. "Well, alright."

With manifest difficulty, Ningai gave a sharp intake of breath, his lizard tail twitched uncomfortably, and his strange long webbed ears drooped. He turned slowly and exited out the door, making sure to lock it with the code.

Walking slowly down the halls of the mansion, Ningai wiped a tear away, his heart aching painfully. 

"You're a pathetic creature. Why do they keep you?"

Ningai's ear twitched and turned toward to source of sound. His eyes trailed to the right where they found one of the larger demons that roamed around the castle. He instantly flinched when it approached him. They often got a thrill of pleasure from watching him cry with agony.

Ningai cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Ton, but I really must be on my way. I have to feed the prisoners and then prepare for…."

"Ah, I see. You're upset about what they're going to do to the boy, eh?" asked the demon, his huge form slithering from the darkness and red eyes glowing with the usual mischief.

Ningai shivered avoiding the eyes. "I must be going."

The demon snarled and landed a claw to Ningai's back, sinking his nails from the shoulders to the hipbone. 

Producing a shriek of pain, Ningai collapsed against the wall, his own claws diving into the concrete to prevent his body from falling. He was aware that once he fell and curled into a fatal position, Ton would begin to rip and tear at his form until he bawled for mercy.

Groaning, Ningai turned his head slightly but received a powerful blow to his face. His ears caught the sound of a cracking of some sort. Praying that it wasn't his body that was creating the sound, Ningai struggled to keep balance.

Ton hissed with sadistic pleasure. "Come on now. You never fight back! Fight!" He raised a claw and smirked.

Ningai smiled kindly at him from his position against the wall. "I'm sorry I can't fight you, Ton. I'm a coward. I can't. I'm afraid to be hurt."

Blinking with confusion, Ton stared. Slowly, he returned his claw to his side as it dangled to his knees. Ton wasn't known for his intelligence or pleasing looks. 

Bored and irritated by the comment, Ton huffed and turned away, crawling back to his duties. "Stupid…."

Relief embraced Ningai as he relaxed against the wall, pleased that the demon left him in peace. Cautiously, he raised his fingers to inspect the damage on his face. He knew his back would sting and create a painful shock that would run down his spine when moving but he wasn't sure of his face. 

"Ah, I guess the crack was me after all," Ningai muttered, wincing when he did. It could have been worse, but at least it was not critical. He placed his hands down, forcing his claws to return to rest and used the remaining of his small strength to remove himself from the wall. 

~*~*~*~

"Can you sense him yet?" Tsuzuki moaned with exhaustion of leaping from random trees or whatever they were at.

Yukio placed his hands on his hips and sighed, struggling to sense anything at all. Everything was disturbingly still. "I can't sense a damn thing."

Sighing and muttering cursed words, Tsuzuki plopped onto a thick carpet of grass underneath a willow tree. He gazed up towards the dark sky, trying to make out constellations out of boredom. 

"Mah, Tsuzuki-chan," Suzaku murmured, casually coming to sit beside her master. "Do you think Hisoka-kun is okay?"

Tsuzuki's head bent down as he began fiddling with a strand of bright jade grass. "I doubt that he's hurt. The insane guy isn't likely to hurt him…unless…"

"…Hmm?" Suzaku blinked and placed her chin on her drawn up knees. She could easily sense the discomfort Tsuzuki was most likely enduring currently and it disturbed her to see her master so depressed. She became angered when she came to realization as to how close Tsuzuki was to opening up towards them. Now, this.

Giving a moment to think, Tsuzuki turned to meet her with his gentle and unusually melancholy eyes. "I don't really know what's going to happen. Hisoka doesn't have any memory of Miyuki…I don't know what they're going to do in order for him to remember."

"Well, all I know is that Miyuki is insane. He sounds like some cheesy villain from a comic book," growled Suzaku, standing and dusting herself off. 

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Well…He is a Dream so I suppose he's supposed to say cheesy comments like 'curse you, Muraki!'."

They both grinned at each other but their smiles quickly faded. They turned away and watched Yukio to distract themselves of the reality that they wished was only a dream. 

The young man was standing still staring at some bottles in his hands.

"Oi, Yukio…What are you doing?" Tsuzuki asked standing as well.

Yukio muttered under his breath. Grumbling and with a violent thrust, the bottles we placed back into the inside of his long coat. "Nothing. I was just wondering where the fuck Zenshin could be." 

"Well, where's Anthony?" Suzaku suggested, "you said he was going after the freak."

"…I don't know. This sucks ass," Yukio cried out, stomping around like a child would when not getting his or her way.

Tsuzuki let out another sigh and began to inspect the area. He crouched back and then leapt up into a tree, balancing himself by placing his right hand on the trunk. His eyes began to dart around for anything unusual.

Suzaku's face greeted him by a nearby branch. "Anything strange, Tsuzuki-san?"

With a grunt, Tsuzuki shook his head. He was about to call it quits when he suddenly noticed a strange scent reach his nostrils. 

"Do you smell that?" Suzaku whispered, sniffing the air.

Nodding, Tsuzuki concentrated to locate where the smell was rising from and what caused it. "What does it smell like to you, Suzaku?"

"…Smoke, I think," she said climbing higher.

"Damn. Too bad Byakko isn't around. He's good with smells."

A sudden cry forced them to break their thoughts on the smell and settled back on Yukio. They found him shaking a form in rage; the smaller body shaking much with the movements of a rag doll.

Tsuzuki crawled down and raced towards the forms. "Oi, Yukio! What the heck are you doing?"

Either not caring or too preoccupied, Yukio did not respond but insisted on shouting at the form in his hands. "I swear if you ever do that again, I'll make sure you die another time!"

It wasn't until the smaller form's head slightly turned did Tsuzuki gave a startled yet relieved yelp. "Zenshin! Yukio! Put him down, he's still recovering! Yukio! Ow! Don't hit _me_!"

After a good few moments of screaming, threats, punches, and much more violent attempts (poking the eyes. Right.), Zenshin was accepting the warmth of his older brother's embrace.

"God, Zenshin," Tsuzuki breathed, still in relief of the boy's safety. "Where have you been? Yukio said you were going after Anthony!"

Zenshin's ruffle of hair shifted as his eyes peered over his brother's arm. Sighing contently, he nuzzled closer. "Maah…I was. But, I realized how stupid that would have been. I'm in no condition to go up against Anthony. Being stupid is Onii-chan's job."

"I'll remember that next time you ask me to do something for you," mumbled Yukio playfully, still hugging his brother tightly. He leaned closer and whispered something inaudible into Zenshin's ear. 

Tsuzuki blinked curiously and watched as Zenshin began to whisper back, a frown and ashamed look crossing over his tired face. A sudden pinch in his heart made Tsuzuki realize how much he missed his own sibling.

It wasn't easy to pull a smile every day. 

"Tsuzuki-san, we should head back," Suzaku whispered quietly, tugging at Tsuzuki's sleeve. "It's late and looking for something we don't know exists won't help. But…"

"Zenshin?"

Suzaku paused in her sentence and turned her head to look at the pair behind them, leaning against a tree. Zenshin's eyes had gone slightly blank as if watching a scene from another portion of the world. "Is something the matter?"

Yukio reluctantly turned his vision from his brother to her. "Yeah. He does this when something bad is occurring and deals with Anthony…"

Tsuzuki bit his lip. He prayed if there was something bad happening, that it wasn't something that involved Hisoka. "…Do you think…um…?"

"No. It never happens when people he knows. That's why he wouldn't have been able to detect if Anthony was coming to our hide out the other day. I know it sounds confusing. It must be someone else though," Yukio tried explaining, shifting Zenshin when the boy twitched involuntary. 

A burden of grief began to rise off Tsuzuki. Instantly he realized that someone else was suffering and felt guilty. Thankfully, Zenshin gave a groan and had come out of his trance.

__

Well, that was quick, Tsuzuki thought.

Suzaku came beside the two and knelt down, frowning at Zenshin. "You okay, kid?"

"What did you see?" Yukio asked, helping his brother into a more comforting position again.

"…The warning attack is over…"

~*~*~*~

"Byakko, I swear if your tail smacks me one more time I _will_ rip it off!" Touda roared skimming through the files Watari had sent Tsuzuki and Hisoka through that strange machine of his.

Byakko pouted and grabbed his tail protectively. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Silence! Please!" Tatsumi shouted, taking a sip of the tea Watari made. Watari sat beside him sweatdropping as Touda and Byakko's argument became hushed threats.

"Stupid house pet," Touda growled snatching a sheet of paper from Byakko. "Give me that."

Hissing, Byakko turned and stomped to sit down in a seat. "…I was only trying to help…" he expressed with a hurt tone. 

"It's okay, Byakko," Watari said cheerfully. "You know Touda. He doesn't mean it."

The Shiki nodded sorrowfully but appeared convinced enough. "I really hope 'Soka is okay."

Tatsumi placed the cup down onto the table and stretched his arms before reaching over and looking over the basic map of Jamaica and the floor maps of the largest restaurants, hotels, and buildings. Watari had also brought a few more files through his…machine concerning Miyuki. "We'll find him."

"How?"

Skimming his eyes over the maps, Tatsumi sighed and removed his glassed to rub his temple. He knew a throbbing headache would be coming by shortly. "Well, we can safely assume that Kurosaki-kun is being held where Rosa is. I have a strong feeling that Miyuki is collaborating with the woman for Heaven knows what reason.

"Also, Kurosaki-kun had encountered this woman, saying she was the son of some…owner of whatnot. We know that the man must really be James. Yes, you're wondering how we know this and so on, but just trust us. You didn't actually think I just sat behind a desk and counted money, did you now?"

Watari grinned sheepishly. "I was sure I saw you doing that when walking past the office."

"…Be quiet, Watari."

"So mean."

Byakko played with a few strands of his hair, not realizing he was actually braiding it. "So…Do you think they're using that big place as their quarters? You know, pretending like it's their home when it's not…?"

Tatsumi and Watari stared at him with amusement. "How big?" asked Tatsumi, his glasses returning to their appropriate place on the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm, not really sure. Touda, how big was the place, you think?" Byakko hollered towards Touda who tensed at the irritating voice. 

Touda turned and leaned his back into the counter. He narrowed his eyes at Byakko. "Unnecessarily big. The damn thing was nearly a mile high and nearly 5 miles long. Far from any homes or public areas. It's almost like an island itself."

"Wait, wait," Tatsumi said leaning forward. He paused for a moment to quickly search throughout the files and maps before him. He found no such building. "When did you see this?"

Touda snorted and made a rude gesture towards Byakko. "He wanted to stop and get something to eat and we happened to see the place as we were walking by. Idiot wanted some sight seeing at the same time."

Byakko pouted but ignored the comment.

Tatsumi leaned back with an almost satisfied look. "…That's it then."

Watari cautiously glanced over the same scattered papers to double check. "But…I mean, wouldn't people think it odd for a place to be like that all on its own? I mean…If they didn't want _us_ to find it, why have it right there?"

They stood silent with the wind whistling threateningly and the occasional ruffling of a raven's wings.

Touda's boots made a 'clunking' sound with each step he made towards the silent group. He bent at the waist and retrieved a photo of Rosa and a hooded figure silently standing with a mysterious and lethal posture adjacent to her.

"Maybe they want us to find them."

~*~*~*~

Quietly, Ningai entered a dark and exalted room where the prisoners were merciless held against their wills. Within his grasp, was another tray filled with fresh food he was to provide to a particular prisoner.

Ningai sighed sadly, hoping that no one would detect him within the room. He was not given the authority to feed the prisoners, but only to check on their status. His heart could not bear to let any of them starve though.

As he passed along the room, passing a few of the more horrid cells where those that have endured more torture were placed, a prisoner moaned and clawed out towards him.

"…They…haven' given…me water…for days…" the prisoner croaked, his sluggish and ripped flesh giving him an insane appearance.

Sympathetically, Ningai smiled at the prisoner not bothering to take notice of the missing two fingers. He cast a glance around to be sure no guard was nearby, knelt down at his knees, and placed the tray carefully on the cold ruthless floor. He bit his lip to stifle a cry of agony when his back gave a jolt of protest. 

Ningai then pulled out what appeared to be a flask filled with cold liquid. He turned towards the poor man. "Here's some water. You can have the whole thing if it pleases you," he whispered and placed the flask into the man's greedy hands.

"Than-thank you, Ni-N-Ningai," the man groaned with a hoarse voice. Cursing, he managed to get it open and began to drink gratefully.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here…" Reaching into his well equipped robes and pulled out a rather large piece of bread and a small container and…a spoon. 

The man in his cell returned to his 'bed', which only consisted of a sheet and…yeah. Grunting, he leaned against the wall, concealing the flask from any eyes. "Nah," he said, grinning as much as the bruises, broken bones, and cuts allowed, "I still get some food, ya hear? The others haven't eaten in a while. Rats gotten into their food, ya know? Damn place."

Ningai nodded his head. "…You must have been in the Dark Room, am I correct? Otherwise, I'm sure I would have seen you here yesterday! I'm so sorry! If I had known, I would have managed someway to get you something to drink!"

"Ah, shut your yap, Ningai. You gots a good heart. Bastards always beaten' ya, huh? I hear ya screaming or cryin' the times they caught ya in here. Don't let those bastards break that heart, ya hear? Now, quit whimperin' and go to the others."

Sniffling, Ningai agreed and waved to the man before placing the items in his hands onto the tray before lifting it. 

He passed a few other cells, giving a greeting here and there. He knew which prisoners received the poisonous food and which received the decent enough to at least call it edible. 

A few moments later he passed by a tiny cell.

"Ningai? That you?" said a small voice from the small cell.

"Hey…They brought you back into the cell," Ningai noticed, settling down beside the cell. "God, it's been a while, Shiloywn."

A small head poked out of the darkness and Shiloywn crawled beside Ningai, the bars of electricity preventing him from anything entering or escaping. "Yeah," he said leaning back. Shiloywn was of a strange mix. Part demon, part...cat. Yes, cat. There were stranger in the area, Ningai admitted to himself.

"…Did they hurt you a lot?" Ningai asked with a frown. 

The small 'kitten', as Ningai called him for his young age and tiny size, mewled and sniffed. "…Well, not as bad actually. But…"

Ningai cocked his head and waited patiently, watching the yellow eyes begin to fade into a dull orange like shade. 

"I'm to be executed tonight."

Time stood still for Ningai. He burst out into a gasp and attempted to get closer to the kitten. "Oh dear gods! What for? Others here have done worse! You're so young! Why on…"

Shiloywn scowled and wiped a tear away, glaring at the ground. "No, it has nothing to do with what I've done. I haven't _done_ anything besides gone against this…pure…hatred…all that cheesy stuff."

"…You're…one of the ones to…?"

"Yeah. It's because I'm so young and have a lot of that youth blood."

Ningai made somewhat of a whimpering sound of despair. "…I have food for you, if it helps a bit."

Shiloywn shook his head, causing his coarse dark hair to shake. "No," he said, "I'm not hungry. Just do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course. God, I wish I could get you out. I can, you kno-"

Hissing, Shiloywn stared at Ningai, piercing his eyes into the darker ones, holding him still. "No. Listen, you got to do something to save that boy they brought. I know once he's been taken…well, you know that stupid master of yours will do! Please, Ningai. They're going to kill my people and so many other races if they...you know."

Ningai frowned and thought. "But Master doesn't care about them. Why would he kill them?"

"No, not your master directly. That bitch, Rosa is the one who wants to kill them off if they don't help her. Your master is just simply aiding her in the process," Shiloywn explained with a hint of panic rising in his voice.

Flinching at the harsh word 'bitch', Ningai stood up and grabbed the tray once more. "…Don't worry, Shiloywn. I...I know I can't do a lot except try to make you all feel comfortable but…"

"…Yes? What do you plan to do?"

Ningai sighed helplessly and stared at the enormously high ceiling engraved with the bones of prisoners and enemies that have died at their hands. Dry blood still marked the entire 'dungeon'. "There's still someone who can help."

Shiloywn smiled slightly letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been containing. "I hope I know who you're talking about. You just be sure when you watch me die with the others, you don't cry. Don't be sad of the inevitable."

"…I promise," Ningai assured with a grin. "Just you wait. Things will be okay…"

He walked along quietly, sending Shiloywn one last good-bye.

With a painful adjustment, Shiloywn leaned into the hardness of the wall, staring upwards into a portion of his cell that was ensnared in darkness. For some reason, Ningai's words provided enough comfort for him to sleep one last time.

~*~*~*~

"Lord…Anthony?"

Anthony tensed and cast a passing look towards the doorway. Grumpily and cursing the idiot who dared to interrupt him, he snatched his cloak and threw it on his form to hide his features. He stormed towards the door and stepped through it. 

Startled, a student stumbled back to prevent from crashing into Anthony. With frightened eyes, he stared.

Anthony stayed silent and crossed his arms, waiting patiently. "Yes?" This boy was of his group, so he did not mind to speak before him.

"Um…"

"I grow impatient easily. What is it?" he demanded calmly. 

The student blinked and licked his lips. "Well, the…the boy is in his quarters and…um…Ningai left. But the boy is causing a scene. One of us went to pick up the food but he threw a tantrum screaming at us to leave."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, but, of course, the boy couldn't notice. "Did you shield your mind."

"Excuse me?" 

Growling Anthony snatched at the boy's neck, sinking his nails into it. "The boy is an empath! I thought I had told you all this! Surely, _your_ minds contain too much for him to handle! Fool!"

Squirming, the boy cried out when the nails began to draw blood. "Yes! I'm sorry! Please!"

Anthony grew bored quickly and released some pressure. His finger now caressed the broken skin and traveled up to catch the jaw. "Hmm…Tell me, what is your age again?"

The student gulped and responded fearfully, "...Eleven."

Instantly, Anthony's interest came to life. "Eleven," he barely said. He gave a shudder and struggled to stay on task (A/N: He doesn't hit on little kids, if that's what you're wondering. He's not THAT much of a pervert!). "Do you have news of James and of the attack?"

"Y-yes. They succeeded. They should um…be back within two hours or so," the student explained, blushing.

"And what of those to be delivered to me? The ones to be executed?" 

The student hesitated, thinking. "W-well…" he stammered. 

Anthony grabbed the student's jaw tightly enough for the boy to yelp. 

"They only have two!" the boy desperately cried, yanking away. Anthony allowed him to do so, placing a hand on his hip as he saw the boy's shoulders tremble.

Angry, he repeated, "Two?! I specifically asked for three! We need three in order for enough blood to be spilled! What of the third?!"

"…She…She died in the cell this morning," the boy whispered shamefully.

"Cause of death?"

"Beaten."

"Those stupid thick headed beasts and demons or whatever they are! I'll see they all die at my hands," Anthony threatened as his rage began to tempt him…

With a sly smile he eyed the boy. "No matter." He analyzed the boy and came to the conclusion that the boy was a fire caster. 

"Tell them I've found the replacement," Anthony then said gently patting the boy's bright long hair. Like many of the other boys with long hair, it was pulled back and tied to prevent any of it from falling into his dark eyes.

The boy nodded. "Y-yes, of course. Who?"

The student felt Anthony's hand slide to his waist. With a cry, he was pulled against the man's firm body and he felt it shake when Anthony chuckled.

"Why, _you_ of course. Now, I think it's time for you to sleep while I pay a visit to our friend."

~*~*~*~

Ningai silently muttered under his breath as he struggled to open the enormous doors without losing balance of the tray. It was still considerably dark and creatures of a tiny size roamed over the ground so placing the tray down was out of the question. And he really wasn't in the mood for his back to experience any worse damage than it had already done.

The area with the cells had led him to another pair of doors where two of their well-kept prisoners were held. Well, technically one did get a beating once and a while but only in a furtive manner. If the beaters were caught, they would be put to death.

As I was explaining, the other was the Warlock's so called 'pet' and was placed in some strange contraption to prevent others from touching him…or it. Ningai never worried about bringing it food.

"There we go," he said triumphantly once he balanced the tray on his hip and pushed the doors ajar. Entering, he heard the gurgling of water.

Casting a glance, Ningai saw the pet floating in a strange liquid container. Cords were embedded into its body. Ningai was unable to see any details of the creature due to the liquid's dark color, but could see the outline of what could be a lean man. Of course, it wasn't a man though.

A sudden shudder ran through his veins and he quickly strolled past the area. There, stood another door, but always slightly open. He pushed through and closed it securely behind him.

A boy with messy brown hair and amethyst eyes peered up at Ningai from a clean square container that consisted with the basic necessities to live. "Ningai," he gasped with joy, "you came back! I knew you would."

Ningai smiled. "How are you?"

"Ah, you know. The usual. Say, is Hisoka-san really here?"

Ningai nodded in confirmation. "That he is," he said. "Listen…I don't have much time left now, actually. But…"

The boy watched cautiously and with interest as Ningai placed the tray down on a near by dresser and reached out a hand to touch the container that glowed a bright blue color. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" the boy asked curiously.

"Please don't talk," admonished Ningai, more like pleaded, but oh well, "I'm concentrating."

Muttering a silent 'oh', the boy sat back on his cushioned bed and waited with the slightest bit of impatience. He began to feel a hint of nervousness when his mind began to warn him of someone's arrival.

He hesitated to warn Ningai but decided to keep still and silent when Ningai's eyes shut tightly.

At the same moment, the area around him began to shift slightly up and down. He panicked and gave a cry when he was tossed off his bed, landing awkwardly on his arm. "Ow, ow…"

When he sat up he noticed his prison beginning to crack and shatter. It was only within a few seconds when the entire containment shattered into tiny shards that provide no threat to Tenkei's skin when they showered on him.

Ningai released a shaky breath and smiled. "There."

"…. God…How did you do that?" 

Ningai smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well, I could always do that if I have enough energy. I never did it before because Master could detect when I do. Oh! Which reminds me, you have to get out _now_ before they find you!"

The boy stood up hastily and rushed towards Ningai. "Are you crazy? What about you? How do I get out?"

Ningai bit his lip. "Don't worry over me. You can escape by going through the window in the room beside yours. They won't catch you if you're quiet."

"…Wh…Where…?"

Ningai reached into his robe and retrieved a brochure of some sort. "Here. This is where Tsuzuki Asato is staying. I got the information about his whereabouts by snooping around. You just got to be careful though, okay? If someone hears you they might not be merciful."

The boy nodded and winked. "Ah, you know me. I'm a good runner."

Ningai smiled. He began to lead the boy out, cautious as to inspect the area. When confirming no one had bothered to enter the room, he ushered the child out of his chambers and into the much larger room where the creature slept in its container.

"Now, remember, stay as quiet as possible," Ningai reminded him heading towards the long window. With a grunt, he succeeded in cracking the lock off and opening it, flinching when it made an obnoxious creaking sound.

The child came by his side and stared down at the ten or so story high jump he would be obligated to do. Slowly he turned his violet eyes at Ningai. "…This is good-bye, isn't it?"

Ningai took in a deep shaky breath and shut his eyes. He licked his lips and kept his composure over the tears that wanted to spill. "Y-yes. I…They'll know."

"When?" 

"…Tonight, I assume," came the reluctant reply.

"Ningai!" the child cried and flung himself around the beast's waist, refusing to leave without a decent farewell. Burying his face within the silk robes, he gave a sob of grief.

Ningai smiled gently and responded to the hug in kind. "Now," he said with forced ease. "You better hurry…"

The child was pried off with effort. "Ningai," he whispered mournfully, "of all people…things…You…Not you. You're so kind to me. You fed me. You gave me a drink when I asked…You never hurt anyone or anything…"

"Don't get all upset now. Hurry. Now, don't cry. I'm not worth it. Others still need your help. You're the only one who can help us…Please."

"You're right…But…I'll miss you…Take care of Hisoka-san," the boy ordered and climbed towards the window and placing his bare feet on the tiny edge to prevent from losing balance. 

Then he climbed completely out before turning his head slightly to meet Ningai's eyes. "What of my brother?"

"…I'm sorry."

A pair of eyes widened and then returned to their original state, though they hid beneath the veil of bangs. "I understand. Take care, Ningai," he finally whispered before he leapt down and vanished.

Ningai stared at the spot where he watched the tiny body vanish into thin air. "Good luck, Tenkei Kyomeito."

The door shut to the room Ningai was in with a soft sound. With a start, Ningai sharply turned towards the sound to demand as to who entered without consent, only to let out a silent scream as the last essence of his life was taken away in a single cut.

~*~*~*~

A/N: _; Yeah. Review. Love you all. Really, I do. No, not joking. I'd marry you all for reviewing but I already got a wife X3 Right, Elffy-chan? ^-^

Extras: x_x I really wanted to quit on this fic because it was just COMPLETELY screwed up during the "laptop hates me days". It got me confused when I read it, thinking "Wait, that's NOT what I saved!" and I don't have time to re-post x_x I'm highly considering to quit on it still, actually. x-x; 


End file.
